Cerulean Blue
by mxrolkr
Summary: AU Miranda is, well, Miranda but Andy is a country singer with many secrets and in need of the Queen of fashion…in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**CERULEAN BLUE 1

**Rating:** MA  
**Pairing:** Mirada/Andy

**Summary:** AU Miranda is, well, Miranda but Andy is a country singer with many secrets and in need of the Queen of fashion…in more ways than one.

**Disclaimer:**This is especially important as I'm sure I DO NOT own or have rights to The Devil Wears Prada or any of its characters.

**1**

A top 40 Billboard hit with a bullet and a pop chart crossover too!

"Finally" Andy sighs to herself. She just arrived in New York and is exiting the airport to find the limo her agent Elizabeth has secured for her to take her to her hotel. The excitement to be back in the Big Apple again, this time as an adult and on her own is barely containable. The last few years have been rough, so many disappointments in her professional as well as personal life, but, that's all behind her. Andy is ready to start fresh, clean slate. "Learn from your mistakes" she whispers as she stares out the window, deep in thought and watches the city go by with clear new eyes. "Everything happens for a reason" her grandmother use to tell her "Take what you've learned from your mistakes and start something new!" And that's exactly what she done. Gone is the teen phenom Andy Sachs with all her accomplished mistakes. This trip to New York City meant new chances, new opportunities, a new life where her past decisions hopefully, would not be haunting her. "So much to do" she says aloud to no one.

Her new song "Party in the U S A" was just the first step to bring her back to her passion, her love, the only thing in her life that makes it all feel worth it, her music and most importantly, performing. Devotion was one thing Andy understood. Sometimes too well. But this time around her devotion to self, her ideals and beliefs would keep her focused. "I know what I want, this time I'll get it right, all of it!" Andy mused turning to see her hotel coming up on the right. This time her life would turn out differently. Something was telling her this trip was the start of finding her happiness, and by golly she was going to enjoy every minute of it and not miss out on what she knew in her heart she wanted.

As a teen phenom in country music her life had spun out of control. She always felt as if she was watching from the sidelines, having no control in the decisions for the direction her life was taking. When she decided in her inebriated mind to make some changes and step out of her own shadow, everything in her life came to a screeching unexpected and painful halt. Now, older, wiser and more confident, she was taking the reigns on the ride to where her dreams lie.

Pulling up to the doors of the hotel Andy smiles "here we go. Let the games begin." She placed her Oakley shades on and turned in her seat to exit the car as her driver opens the door. Andy's visit wasn't expected by the media for two more weeks so she would have, oh, about two or three hours before the news of her arrival reached the paparazzi. She knew there would be one or two lurking around the hotel waiting to run into an unexpected celebrity. She would be recognized immediately, she always was, so she always stayed prepared. A real smile on her face. Andy was nothing if not sincere and approachable. She was well aware that if she didn't have fans, she didn't have a career and in all honesty it still amazed her that people truly enjoyed her as much as they did.

People always look when a limo pulls up and wait with baited breath to see what famous or infamous person was going to exit and change their world in some small way.

A long True Religion denim clad leg stretched out of the door and the attached long slim torso followed. Andy accepted the hand of her driver to assist her out and her now trademark cerulean blue bandana wrapped wrist caught their attention. Andy was wearing a chocolate low cut silk blouse that gently accentuated her curves without flashing her cleavage to the world. She knew she had a good body, you almost had to in her business if for no other reason than she had to stay in shape for the strenuous physical drains of her concerts. Andy always dressed as she was expecting to have her picture taken. Just because you spend your life in jeans didn't mean you couldn't look your best. Her long chestnut tresses hung down her back and a gasp was heard from the bystanders. She truly was a beauty inside and out, even if she never truly believed it herself. You would think that being in a business for so many years that relied on a persons looks as well as talent that she would have more confidence in her beauty. She just never had anyone make her feel breathtakingly beautiful.

After settling into her suite Andy decided to take advantage of her anonymity in the outside world for the short, very short time she knew it would last and headed out early to the first meeting of her trip. Her agent had book her into a hotel as close to her meeting destinations as possible. Andy thrived off peoples energy and was going to walk everywhere she could while in NY to absorb the atmosphere of the city that never sleeps.

When she reached the front doors of the hotel a few paparazzi had arrived, no surprise, but two or three cameras flashing at her would not distract her in any way. Quite the opposite, she would enjoy the company.

Flashing her million dollar smile, "Hello gentlemen," her grandmother raised her to always have manners and always be polite, so she did. "Hope you fellas don't mind a little exercise." And she took off in the direction of her first appointment.

She had such an innocent and friendly air about her that even the following 'snappers' as she had nick named the paparazzi years ago, felt her awe as she looked everywhere and took in the sights of the bustling city around her. As she approached the crosswalk two curly red heads caught her attention.

Cassidy and Caroline Priestly were about to step into the street when a strong hand on each of their shoulder pulled them back just before a car zoomed past them. They both gasped.

"You should be careful ladies," a voice behind them with a soft southern accent said.

Cassidy and Caroline turned around and saw a young woman in cowboy boots, jeans and a chocolate silk blouse, and both, immediately eyed the blue bandana wrist wrap.

Andy removed her Oakley shades. Cassidy recovered first, looking into a pair of big brown eyes. "You're Andy Sachs!"

"We love "Party in the U S A." Caroline squealed.

"Thank you very much" Andy smiled and set both girls at ease immediately. "Was this the first song of mine you've heard?"

Cassidy and Caroline looked to each other not knowing how to respond without insulting their new heroine.

"That's okay'" Andy chuckled, "I imagine most kids in NY City don't grow up listening to country music."

"We didn't know you had any other songs out" Caroline said

"Isn't this your first?" Cassidy picked up where her sister left off.

"It's the first one that matters." Andy smiled thinking how refreshing and wonderful it was to be a "new" star in their eyes. "So where are you ladies off to in such a hurry that almost made you cab fodder?" Andy asked as they crossed the street together, aware suddenly of more snappers than we she first approached the girls.

"We're on our way to meet our mother" Cassidy said

"She does not abide tardiness" Caroline finished

Andy laughed, looking from one side to the other as they talked. "You defiantly have the twin thing going on don't you."

Cassidy and Caroline looked at her with mirrored bemused faces and she laughed again, "I had a friend a long time ago that was a 'look a like' twin. She and her sister used to do the same thing, talk as one person."

"Look a like twin?" Cassidy asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Yes mam. That's what I called `em."

"Why?" Caroline looked confused.

"Because" Andy said to her then looked to Cassidy to let her know she was addressing her as well. "I don't believe any two people are identical, no matter how much they look the same."

Brilliant smiles spread across their faces and she gave them one of hers.

"We're so used to people seeing us as one person instead of two" Caroline said stopping and halting their progress.

"We don't even realize we do it anymore" Cassidy continued and Andy laughed.

Cassidy extended her hand "I'm Cassidy Priestly" Andy accepted the outstretched limb

"And I'm Caroline Priestly" Andy turned and shook her hand.

"It's truly a pleasure to make both your acquaintances"

Flashes went off all around as she shook their hands. Andy turned to the snappers "You boys keep following me like that and people are going to think you don't work for a living."

"Are you kidding?" One spoke up "The Princess of Country Music and The Princesses of Fashion together, this is one excellent days work!"

Andy and the girls laughed. They continued on their way walking towards the Elias-Clark building.

"So if you don't mind me asking" Andy asked both of the girls "what did he mean by the Princesses of Fashion?"

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks. When Andy realized it she stopped and turned to look at them. They had such confused looks on their faces. Andy felt like an idiot. Was she supposed to know who they were?

"You have no idea who we are" It was a statement, Cassidy looked at her sister and they smiled those knowing smiles at each other that only twins can.

"No. I apologize. I meant no disrespect" Andy said honestly

"Our mother is Miranda Priestly" Cassidy replied, waiting for the light to go on but Andy just continued to look at them. They looked at each other again. How could someone NOT know who their mother was.

"THE Miranda Priestly" Caroline said still in awe of Andy's ignorance.

"I'm sorry ladies. Is she someone famous in New York?" Andy asked feeling incredibly stupid.

"She is the most famous person in fashion in the world" Caroline said bursting with pride.

"She is the Editor and Chief of Runway magazine." Cassidy finished

"You're kidding?" Andy laughed a full laugh that she fell all the way to her toes. "That's where I'm headed, I have a meeting with her." She laughed some more bringing tears to her eyes.

The sisters joined her now aware of the irony of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

As the three exited the elevator onto the Runway floor they were all still chuckling. Andy opened the large glass doors to the magazine office and motioned for Cassidy and Caroline to enter first saying. "Ladies."

As they walk back to their mother's office, a quietness overtakes them and both girls resume their mature serious demeanor.

Andy notices the change like a switch has been flipped and questions in her mind it's relevance. They round the corner and Andy stops and feels the air leave her lungs. She stands staring as the girls move to the arms of the most amazing woman Andy has ever, ever seen.

"Hello darlings", she kisses one then the other on the top of the head. Andy feels a chill run down her spine when she hears that smooth icy voice.

Miranda looks up and realizes that the girls have an escort. She gasps, not noticed by anyone but her girls and they look at each other curiously. She allows Cassidy and Caroline to lead her toward the woman standing in front of her. 'Those eyes' she thinks, 'someone could fall right into those gorgeous brown pools.

"Mom" Cassidy says

"This is Andy Sachs" Caroline finishes. The girls voices snap both women out of their thoughts and they both resume their awareness of the world around them.

Andy approaches with one of her blinding smiles "It is a pleasure to meet you ma`am."

"Miranda, please. I see you have already met my girls," Miranda tries to maintain her Snow Queen mask but just can't seem to replace it completely in this "girls'" presence. "Did you meet in the elevator on the ride up?"

Cassidy and Caroline look at each other and then at Andy. One look from her and they know the truth is all that Andy will allow.

"Caroline, Cassidy?" Miranda asks looking to one to the other then at Andy who is standing quietly waiting.

"Not exactly" Caroline responds.

"Girls." They know that tone. It's the tone their mother uses when she is making very clear she wants answers and wants them now.

"Actually," Andy chimes in, feeling the girls fear of admitting their failure to pay attention to the traffic for fear of being late to meet her. "I met them on the street. A cab, not paying attention came a little too close for comfort and I just happened to be the one who got their attention in time."

Both girls smiled a huge thank you to their new friend.

Miranda immediately bent down and took both girls into her arms and hugged them tightly. Andy saw the love behind her closed eyes as she held them to her. 'WOW' she thought.

Miranda rose and regained her composure looking at the girls, "You have to be more careful. You are supposed to look out for each other." She looked back to Andy and spoke sincerely, "Thank you," looking deep into her eyes.

'WOW' Andy thought again "Please, think nothin` of it. It was a true pleasure meetin` the girls.

"Mom" Caroline says, "Andy doesn't think we're identical."

"Isn't that cool!" Cassidy chimes in, "You're the only other person that thinks that."

"Even Dad has trouble telling us apart," Caroline finishes.

"Well that's wonderful," it was Miranda realized. "I understand we have a meeting scheduled, would you mind if we continue this in my office and the girls join us. Their presence here is a direct result of you being here. When I saw you were meeting with me, I knew I would have to endure a very unhappy existence at home if they found out and didn't get to meet you. It seems they are quite the fans."

"I would enjoy that very much. I'm quickly becoming a fan of theirs as well" Andy said with a smile for each girl.

'WOW' Miranda thought. 'Where did that come from?' she thought again. "This way" Miranda motioned for the singer to enter her inner office. The girls followed and Miranda closed the door behind her.

Cassidy and Caroline moved to the couch on the far side of the office and sat down. Miranda moved behind her large glass desk, covered with papers, photos and magazines. "Please sit" she said and motioned to Andy as she slid into her leather chair.

"I must admit, a meeting with me is not as easy to schedule as some might think. Fortunately for you, your agent must know the right people."

"I would like to thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to see me." Andy said sincerely.

"Hmm." Miranda said, now all business. "What is it exactly that I can do for you?"

Andy takes a deep breath "Well, I need two dresses."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we don't sell dresses here."

"Oh, I know," Andy grins "Let me start at the beginning."

Miranda leans back in her chair and the girls look on with interest.

"I'm from Berry Hill Tennessee. Down there, fashion, fancy fashion is not somethin that is easily available to a girl growin up on a ranch. When my career first started I was very young. My style was and still is my own. However, the change in the direction of my life as well as my music career seems to dictate a change in my appearance as well for more formal events. I am performin at the Country Music Association Awards this year and want very much to present myself as the woman I have become and not the teen phenom that I was." Andy looks at Miranda who shows no evidence of her thoughts. "I do not know what would best suit me, the me I am now and the personal style I wish to project. My agent informed me that there was only one person who could help, who could look at me and see what I can't. That person I'm told is you." She smiled a blinding smile to Miranda

"Mom!" the twins' excited voices rang out "you have to…"

Miranda looked at them and raised her brows. They sat back quietly.

Andy spoke again "I know you are a very busy woman, but I want the best. I came to NY two weeks early with the hope you could work in some time to help me."

Her confidence was refreshing to Miranda, this young woman with all her sincere honesty. And truth be told She didn't _want_ to say no to her. "Very well"

Dual hushed "yes's" came from the couch and they grinned as Miranda looked over at them.

"Can I assume then that your schedule is clear for the rest of the day?" Miranda asked standing up and moving to the front of her desk.

Andy couldn't help but notice the woman's grace as she moved. "Yes. I don't have anything until next week."

Miranda moved to the door and opened it. "Emily"

'Where'd she come from?' Andy didn't remember seeing the thin red head when she and the girls arrived, but her attention had been other wise occupied.

"Reschedule my appointments for the rest of the afternoon. That's all." She turned and returned to her desk.

"Yes Miranda"

"Will you join us for dinner tonight then?" Miranda resumed her seat and looked over at her girls. They were both wearing smiles that melted their mothers' heart. Andy saw the look in Miranda's eyes and it warmed her heart. 'How she must love them ' she thought.

"I would be honored to accompany you three beautiful ladies to dinner." Andy's eyes left Miranda's quickly and look at Cassidy and Caroline.

'A flirt' Miranda chuckled to herself.

The girls were on their feet and at Andy's sides in an instant. Miranda had never seen them take to anyone so quickly. Neither were prone to hero worship or fanatics about celebrities. They themselves and her were as famous as they come.

She sat watching the interaction. Andy seemed very comfortable in their company. Odd, so few people could sit in her office and not even acknowledge she was there, yet Miranda found herself enjoying it.

"Andy" Caroline's voice saying the name pulled Miranda out of her daze, "remember earlier, you said "Party in the U S A wasn't your first song."

"Yes Caroline." She saw the gleam in Miranda's eyes out of the corner of her own.

"You said it was the only one that mattered."

"I did."

"Why?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"Girls." Miranda was also curious about this information, "that is none of your business. Appolog…"

"No" Andy interrupted, "that's okay." Miranda smiled and nodded her head.

"How old are you?" Andy asked

"11" they answered in unison.

She grinned at them. "by the time I was your age I was already singing professionally." Andy looked from one girl to the other. Their eyes were wide. "At sixteen I had my first gold record."

"Wow!" both girls exclaimed.

"Wow indeed" Miranda said, but when she looked at Andy she could not see pride in her glowing eyes. Was that, regret that she saw?

"How many gold records do you have? Can we hear your other songs?" Cassidy with the first and Caroline with the second question.

"5" she looked at Cassidy, "Yes, but I doubt that you would like them" to Caroline.

"Why?" both

"I'm a country singer remember" she tickled them both and Miranda found herself more at ease around this young woman that anyone she had ever met, including her two ex-husbands. She smiled.

"And you all are city girls" her smile lighting the room and making the girls giggle.

"We might like it. We listen to a lot of different music" Caroline said.

"We play the piano, so we appreciate lots of styles" Cassidy chimed in.

"Well then, you will have to play for me sometime and I will let you listen to my other songs"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Three sets of eyes looked to Miranda, who was leaning back in her chair with her fingers steepled in front of her lips, like they had forgotten she was there. But only two sets locked onto each other. One set of chocolate brown and the other icy blue. Secrets danced behind both sets and both owners saw it in the other.

They were indeed finding themselves drawn to one another, wanting, no needing to know each others secrets.

"Where are you staying Andy?" Miranda asked lowering her hands to her desk and placing her glasses on and arranging papers on her desk.

"The Ritz."

"Then," Miranda said, "we will drop you off and allow you to freshen up and I will send a car for you at six. Is that acceptable?" Miranda looked at her over the top of her glasses.

"It is" Andy said

"Emily" Miranda said in her soft voice as she rose. Again, out of nowhere the thin girl appeared. "Call for the car. That's all."

"Yes Miranda"

Andy rose from her seat and the four moved to exit the office. As they walked through the door Emily had Miranda's purse in her hand and handed it to the woman. "Call Patrick and reschedule at 10am, I want the new layout on my desk when I arrive in the morning. Block out two hours between," she looked at Andy "2 and 4" Andy nodded in confirmation. "Tell Nigel I need him to attend as well. Inform James I will meet with him on Thursday. That's all." And they were entering the elevator.

"Yes Miranda" Emily watched as all four entered the elevator. Andy did not miss the surprised look on her face when she recognized her. However, the surprise was more for the fact that Miranda was allowing her to ride in the elevator with her and the girls. Miranda glared at Emily as the doors were closing and Emily turned on her heel and left quickly. Miranda grinned to herself and placed her Gucci sun glasses in place.

Andy replaced her shades as the elevator reached its destination. "I'm afraid there might be a bit of a ruckus out there waitin for me. If you want to wait a second, I'll go first and draw their attention away from you and the girls."

"Nonsense" how considerate, trying to protect us. "I assure you, the paparazzi is nothing new to my girls or myself. We will all go out together. Girls." As if choreographed Cassidy and Caroline each took a hand of their mother and raised their chins. "Shall we" and they headed out the glass doors into the flashing bulbs.

Once in the car the girls began to laugh as did Andy. "I've never seen the 'snappers' go so nuts" Andy said around her laughter.

"Snappers?" Caroline asked as her giggles began to subside.

"Ya, That's what I call em`. When I was younger and first getting famous they were always around no matter where I went or what I did, always snappin pictures of everything."

"I get it" said Cassidy.

"That's cool" chimed in Caroline, "how did you get so used to them?"

"Well," Andy's voice took on a more serious tone, "I know that without them takin my picture all the time, my fans wouldn't have as much access to me. If they don't get to see you, they forget you." Miranda noticed a moment of melancholy in Andy's voice. "If they forget about me, I have no career. If I have no career I don't get to meet wonderful gals like you." She smiled

They pulled up at the hotel.

"We'll see you in a while" said Cassidy.

"Bring your other songs so we can listen to them okay." Caroline pleaded.

"Okay. See you ladies in a while." Andy looked at each girl and then locked eyes for a moment with their mother before Roy extended his hand for her to exit the car.

Miranda watched with interest at Andy's ease as she signed pieces of paper and smiled at the cameras as she made her way to the hotel entrance. 'Snappers' she thought, more like snapping turtles always trying to take a bite and always looking for the next page six story. "Hmm'" she found it interesting that someone could make her consider something so concrete in her mind in a new light. Miranda didn't need the media spotlight to make her famous, however, without celebrities like Andy, her fashion would have no use. 'strange, I never thought of it like that.' She wondered what else this country girl would make her reconsider.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Roy was indeed waiting for her outside at six o'clock. When he saw her exiting the hotel he got out to open the car door. When she finally made it through the small group of fans to the car she smiled her best smile for Roy.

"Miss Sachs" he said

"Andy, Roy and thank you."

"My pleasure" he said closing the door and it was a pleasure for him. She was such a breath of fresh air and Roy knew, probably better than anyone, having privy to the Priestly women behind closed car doors, how much the three needed that.

When they pulled up to the townhouse Roy got to open the door. He was going to have to be quicker with this one he realized, she had already had it open and was getting out.

"Please allow me Andy," he said offering her a hand.

"Such a gentleman" she smiled. "What are we doin` here…." Her question was interrupted by two squealing red heads bounding down the front steps toward her.

"Andy!"

"Hello again ladies" Andy grinned. So, Miranda's home. Well, that's more wonderful than she had expected.

"Moms' cooking for you" said Cassidy as each girl took a hand to lead her up the steps to the front door.

"That's wonderful, but she doesn't have to do that." She looked up to see Miranda standing at the front door. 'WOW' again ran through her Andy's mind. She was wearing a pair of dark slacks and a white silk blouse buttoned to just a respectable height over her bust. Andy just couldn't get over this woman's beauty.

"Welcome" said Miranda as she stepped back to allow the three into the house.

"Thank you. You look very nice." Andy said in a soft voice. Was that a blush in Miranda's cheeks?

"As do you" Miranda replied. She ran her eyes from Andy's boots up a pair of black True Religion jeans that hit her low on her hips. A thick black belt separated the jeans from a blue, (cerulean blue, she noted) satin top that was scooped just right on her chest. A chest that was turning pink? Miranda immediately looked to the twins, silently commanding them to lead the way into the kitchen. They did, with Andy in tow.

"Mom thought you might like a home cooked meal" Caroline said.

"And we can play for you while she does." Cassidy smiled at her.

"That sounds wonderful Cassidy"

"You knew it was me!" Cassidy said excitedly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Andy asked and Miranda noted that she really didn't understand why it surprised the girl.

"Mom is the only person that has ever been able to tell us apart." Said Caroline

"I think that's a shame." Andy said matter of fact. "I don't see one person, I see two!" the girls beamed at her.

"But how can you tell?" Cassidy inquired

"Oh, now I can't go givin away all my secrets, can I.' Andy sent a look Miranda's way that caused the woman to catch her breath.

"No" Caroline sulked.

"I guess not." Cassidy finished.

"Why don't you girls take Andy to the music room and play for her while I work on dinner. I hope you like lamb chops Andy." Miranda turned to the sink.

"Are you kidin. I'm from the country. Red meat is mother's milk!" Andy smiled.

"Come on Andy" the girls were again on each side of her pulling her to music room. Miranda grinned and listened to how different, yet similar the young woman's boots sounded on the hardwood floor compared to her own heels.

The music room was on the first floor, same as the kitchen, so Miranda was able to enjoy the melody drifting around her as she prepared the meal. After about thirty minutes she became aware that it was neither of her girls playing the song that was now permeating the house. She wiped her hands an the dish towel on laid over her shoulder and walked to the room where the beautiful music of Claire de Lune was coming. She stood at the entrance leaning against the door jam and watched as Andy's hand effortlessly and smoothly stroked the keys of the white grand piano. Her girls watched with awe as she played. Miranda closed her eyes and allowed the beautiful music to caress her mind and body. The song had always been one of her favorites. It's gentle soft melody always seemed to relax her in way no other song did. The song ended and Miranda felt herself release a long sigh, one that she had probably been holding for far too long, and opened her eyes to see Andy looking at her with unbelievable understanding in hers.

"That was amazing Andy!" Caroline cooed

"Where did you learn to play that?" asked Cassidy

"Well, they don't exactly teach country music at Julliard." Andy smiled at them

"You went to Julliard?" they both question together.

"I did. I even graduated." She poked a finger in Cassidy's belly

"You are full of surprises Andy Sachs." Miranda said softly.

Andy turned to her and locked her eyes with Miranda, "you have no idea."

Miranda knew in that instant this was no small town country girl in front of her. The depth at which her eyes began to pull Miranda in was telling her that.

Andy broke the gaze first "so, you still wanna hear some of my old songs?" she asked the girls

"Yes" they cheered in unison.

"Dinner will be ready in about forty minutes. Miranda turned to leave.

"Okay Mom" came twin voices

"Andy would you like something to drink?" she asked before she walked away.

"No thank you. I'll wait til supper"

'Supper?' Miranda thought. She hadn't heard the evening meal called that in a very long time. Refocusing her thoughts she returned to the kitchen. She listened as Andy began an upbeat tune on the piano and soon had the girls singing along. This was turning out to be the most enjoyable evening Miranda could remember in recent history. It felt, what she thought, it felt peaceful and comfortable, it felt right.

They were sitting down to "supper" and Miranda began to pour Andy a glass of wine. The singer put her hand over the top of it to keep Miranda from pouring the red liquid into her glass, "No thank you Miranda" Andy looked at her, "I don't drink" the older woman's surprise didn't shock her, but she was able to convey the explanation to her by her look.

"What can I get for you?" This was one of those surprises she was talking about Miranda thought.

"Water is fine, really" Andy responded then lowered her gaze from Miranda's. I don't know if I'm ready to share that much of my secrets with her yet Andy thought.

The meal was enjoyed in comfortable silence. Each woman lost in her own thoughts. When they finished Andy leaned back just a little in her chair, careful not to lift it from the floor. "Miranda those were the best lamb chops I have ever eaten, the entire meal was incredible. Thank you very much." Miranda heard the honest sincerity in her voice.

"You are very welcome. It was the least I could do for you protecting my girls." Miranda replied equally sincere.

Andy snorted, "That," she smirked at the girls, "I just didn't want to get twin splat on my new shirt." They all chuckled at the remark.

"Coffee?" Miranda asked and the girls rose and began clearing the table of the dirty dishes.

"Sounds great" Andy rose and began to help them.

"Sit" Miranda instructed her. Her words and tone were the equivalent of hands pushing down on her shoulders. "It's their responsibility to clean up after a meal." Miranda inclined her head to the girls who were again flowing in turn together like a choreographed dance to empty the table of all indications of the meal. Caroline returned from the kitchen a few minutes later with a tray holding a carafe of coffee, two cups, cream and sugar.

"Thank you Bobsie" Miranda said as she took the tray.

"You're welcome Mom," and she returned to clearing the remaining dishes.

Andy smiled at the retreating girl. "They are just so darling."

Miranda chuckled, "thank you, but trust me, you are seeing their absolute best side because they like you so much."

"Well I like them too" Andy turned to Miranda, "and you."

"Ditto" the older woman nodded and smiled.

"This was absolutely one of the best days I have had in a very," she sighed, "very long time." Andy could feel the slight sting of tears in her eyes.

Miranda saw the brown orbs begin to shine with moisture, "I feel the exact same way" and both women smiled. They drank their coffee, enjoying the quiet comfort.

Miranda looked up to refill her cup, raising her brow at Andy inquiring if she would like more.

"Yes please. It is very good."

"Thank you. So, you are here for a show?" Miranda asked

"And a few publicity gigs"

"I was very impressed with the way you handle yourself with the public." Miranda sipped her coffee. "You seem very comfortable in your own skin. That's a rare quality."

"Thank you." Suddenly Andy was feeling self conscience.

'Curious' Miranda thought. "Is that something you learned when you began in the business?" the older woman noticed her lightly touch the bandana bracelet on her wrist, for a second Andy's eyes starred at nothing then returned.

"No. It's something I've learned in the very recent past." Her smile returned and she took a drink of coffee. "I would love to invite you and the girls to my concert at Madison Square Garden." Andy said just as two bouncing red heads entered the room.

"Please, please, please Mom" Miranda laughed at the choir of pleas.

"I have a feeling I would regret saying no," she looked to Andy, "and not just from my little devils."

Andy smiled and lowered her eyes.

"Very well." She sighed like it was a hard decision and smiled brightly as the girls flanked her on each side and kissed each cheek. "Thank you Mom. Thank you Mom." from each of them.

"I don't think I'm the one you need to be thanking" Miranda grinned at the uncharacteristic show of affection from them in front of a stranger. No, not a stranger. It seems as if they have always known Andy, even if there is so much they still don't know about the younger woman.

The girls turned their attention to Andy and each bear hugged her, one on each side.

"Hey, I'm an Andy cookie," she laughed.

"Thank you Andy" Cassidy squeezed.

"Thank you Andy" Caroline squeezed

Andy wrapped her arms around the girls and squeezed back, "You are so welcome!"

They released their hold on Andy. "I can't wait to tell the kids at school" squealed Caroline.

"They are going to be so jealous" grinned Cassidy.

Miranda and Andy both laughed at the girls jumping around with excitement. "Okay" Miranda said, "homework." The girls bounced out of the room and up to their study to finished their homework.

Andy continued to laugh at the retreating bodies.

"Let's move to the den" Miranda stood. Andy rose as well

"Sure let me take our dishes to the kitchen as she began gathering their coffee cups.

"Please just leave it. Maria will get it in the morning."

"Nonsense, she didn't drink it." Andy continued to clear the dishes.

"But it is what I pay her for" Miranda stated plainly but could see the young woman's mind was made up. She looked at Miranda with the full tray in her hands.

"Just point me in the right direction" she grinned.

"You know, if one of my employees saw me let you defy something I said, they'd call for the men in white coats, thinking I'd lost my mind." Miranda led her to the kitchen where she proceeded to rinse the cups and put them in the dishwasher while the older woman put the milk into the refrigerator.

Andy snorted," mine would too. Trust me, you're not that scary."

"Really" Miranda used the iciest voice she had.

"Okay," Andy laughed, "maybe a little scary."

Miranda laughed as they walked to her den. She walked over to the small bar and pulled the cork from a bottle of wine and turned over a glass. Before she pours she turns to a now seated Andy, "Do you mind?" indicating the bottle in her hand.

"Not at all, please." Andy gestures with a nod indicating her to proceed.

"Can I get you something?" the older woman asked as she filled her glass half way then re-corked the bottle setting it back in it's place.

"Nah, I'm just fine." She says with a smile, leaning back comfortably in the chair.

Miranda seated herself in the matching leather chair across from her. "Tell me, how many people do you employ?" she asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, for a venue as large as the Garden about 150. Regular concert venues usually require 75 to 80. However, my main staff, including my band, agent and assistant is 35."

"Really." Miranda looked surprised, "I had no idea so many employees were required."

"Hm. It tends to be a vicious cycle. Concerts to promote record sales which in turn pay for the people who run my concerts." Andy chuckled

"Indeed." Miranda looked down into her glass. "So, a Julliard graduate"

"You seemed a bit surprised by that" Andy grinned

"I meant no offense. I guess it was just unexpected." The older woman looked at her, fearing she was insulting her, not meaning to.

Andy smiled, relaxing her fears. "None taken. Honestly," Andy flourished her hand down herself, "I'm not exactly the poster child. No one would put the two, Julliard and country music singer, together." She chuckled again.

"How did it come about, you going there I mean?" Miranda found herself honestly being interested in the younger woman's history. She slid off her heels and tucked her feet up under her legs and leaned on the arm of the overstuffed chair facing Andy.

"It seems'" with a sigh, "I'm some what of a prodigy. I was accepted when I was twelve. I attended a couple of years then my career took off. By the time I was fifteen I was already tourin, so I put my education on hold. Hmff, hind sight is 20/20." She was playing with the knot on her bandana bracelet, staring past Miranda, in a daze. Her mind was beginning to flash on images of the past.

Miranda watched with fascination, trying to read the emotions playing in the woman's eyes.

With a slight shake of her head and pulling her hand from her cloth wrapped wrist, she smiled at Miranda, returning to the present. "I returned several years later and graduated, with honors I might add." Smirking.

Miranda laughed lightly. 'There's so much more to this woman than she is telling. Why am I so interested? Although, this has been such an enjoyable evening. I've never pursued a conversation that didn't relate to me or the girls or directly affecting us. Never just to converse. How strange.' "What talent makes you a prodigy?"

"I can play several instruments." Her response non boasting, just factual, spoken almost without interest. "I have a gift that allows me to master any instrument I pick up after seeing and hearing it played only once."

Miranda blinked opening her eyes wide. "How many do you play?"

"Haven't found one yet that I can't." grinning "I can even play the harp at the girls' weddings for them."

"Well I'm quite willing to wait several years to hear that," smirking. "Seriously though, I'm interested" looking at Andy sincerely

"Okay. Piano, which you know, or guitar when I'm writing a song, sometimes the steel guitar, if it's one that I want to twang" she grinned "Most of my music uses a lot of orchestra sounds, so I also play violin, bass, harp and other stringed instruments. Sax, trumpet, flute, clarinet, obo, trombone, tuba, that one is fun to watch, and four or five others.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Miranda is truly stunned

"Yea, that's what I hear." Miranda doesn't hear any pride in her comment, just the opposite she almost seems disgusted by the fact that she has this amazing ability.

"It's not that astonishing when you realize I can have an instrument mastered after about a month from the time I pick it up. Honestly, it stopped being something I look forward to after the seventh or eighth occurrence." She snorted

"Not that astonishing? Not that astonishing!" Miranda felt her Dragon Lady mask sliding into place, something that had been missing almost since they met. "Do you truly not know how special your gift makes you. How unbelievably unique you are?"

Andy looked stunned at her outburst and the ice in her voice. "Trust me, Miranda, being unique is not what it's cracked up to be." She told her coldly.

There it is again, in her eyes, regret. Her mask again slipping off, returning to herself. The older woman was feeling, feeling? Yes feeling pain for the woman, she suddenly seemed all alone. Do I ask what she is regretting? Do I push? We hardly know each other, even if it seems otherwise. Miranda stares into her wine twirling it around the sides of the glass.

Andy is again starring into space. 'Please, just drop this Miranda. I'm not ready to share it with you yet. Please get to know the better sides of me first.'

As if reading her thoughts, Miranda looks up and asks, "so about these gowns you need. What exactly is it you're looking for?"

'Thank you' returning to her bubbly self Andy answers, "I have NO idea. I live and perform in jeans and cowboy boots." She smiled "I have heard of names like Donna Karan, Versacce, Dior but have no idea what those names mean in your world. I just know they design fancy clothes."

"Tomorrow we will change all that with a crash course in high fashion." The light always shines in Miranda's eyes when she's talking about her world.


	4. Chapter 4

4

It was Andy's turn to ask the questions. "How did you become the Queen of Fashion Miranda?"

"Hmm- a lot of hard work, long hours and in the beginning, luck! I too was a bit of a prodigy." Glancing at Andy, "It would seem I have an exceptionally high I.Q. I graduated from college at the young age of eighteen. I had studied Journalism, words were my passion. I got a job as an assistant editor for Runway magazine, writing for them. It wasn't until I began helping with layouts, out of sheer boredom no less, that I discovered passion anew." The excitement in her soft voice as loud as could be. "The colours and fabrics, how a stitch here or there could change the look of a piece of clothing completely on different people. I decided covering the information and sending to the masses wasn't enough. I wanted to decide what the masses would choose." The incredible drive and emotion in the older woman's voice had Andy on the seat of her chair waiting for more. "I began learning everything I could from design to sewing to colours, fabrics, anything and everything, I soaked it up like a sponge. Then one day my opinions began to turn heads. My ideas were getting attention. By thirty I was the youngest Editor and Chief of Runway magazine, among others, in history." Miranda smiled as the crescendo of her story ebbed. "Now, almost two decades later I am the most respected and sometimes admired person in the industry." She took a drink from her wine glass empting it's contents.

"And you think I have a gift" Andy laughed, "Lady, that has got to be the best description I've ever heard to define someone's innate stubborn streak."

Both women laughed.

After putting her boots back on "I think it's time I head west." Andy said then stood, "may I say good bye to Caroline and Cassidy?" she asked as she walked toward the door.

"I will not be responsible for the repercussions if you do not." Miranda led her to the bottom of the stairs. "Girls" she spoke in her normal tone. Suddenly two red tornados came barreling down the stairs. "Andy is leaving and what have I told you about running down the stairs."

"Sorry Mom."

"Sorry Mom."

"Come, walk Andy to the door with me and say good night."

"We're so glad we met you Andy" said Cassidy with a hug.

"We can't wait to see you again." Caroline followed with a tighter hug.

"I can't wait to see you again either. Maybe this weekend, if it's okay with your Mom you can show me the sights or somethin."

"That would be acceptable."

"Yeah" in stereo, twin style

"We'll arrange something tomorrow while Andy is at the office. Now up to bed, I'll be there to tuck you in shortly."

"Night Andy"

"Night Andy"

"Good night Caroline, good night Cassidy. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

They giggled as they climbed the stairs to go to bed.

Miranda opened the door and nodded to Roy who was waiting, she had called him while the girls said their good byes.

"Miranda, I want to thank you for makin my first day back in New York such a memorable one. You've made me welcome in your home and that is somethin I will not forget."

Miranda felt a lump in her throat from the woman's gratitude. When was the last time anyone had thanked her so sincerely. "I assure you Andy, it was my pleasure and you are welcome here anytime." And she meant it. How strange.

"I'll see ya tomorrow. Sweet dreams Miranda." Andy walked to where Roy stood waiting by the open door, looked over her shoulder at Miranda before she got in and gave her a little wave and a wink.

Miranda chuckled, "Good night Andy." Then watched as the car drove away. "What an unusual day" then turned and walked back into the house.

Miranda woke the next morning feeling exceptionally good. Maybe she could fire someone by lunch, to add to what should be a wonderful day. Because at two, Andy would be there and she found herself looking forward to it. Yes, the first incompetence she came upon would bring her joy and cement a full and happy day.

When Miranda returned from her lunch meeting with Donatella around 1:30 she found Andy Sachs waiting for her in her office. She was early. No matter, this would give Miranda a chance to show her what kind of might she wielded. She walked into her inner office, "Hello Andy. You're early."

"Yep, just couldn't stay away from you." She chuckled

Miranda grinned, "flattery will get you no where. How was your morning?" she walked around to her chair and sat down.

"Very good thank you, and yours?"

"Absolutely invigorating." With a evil looking Cheshire grin, "I had a grown man in tears, a designer on his knees begging for mercy and fired a layout editor all before lunch."

Andy laughed. "I'm beginning to see how the "Dragon Lady" nickname was acquired.

"Would you like some coffee? Emily."

"That would be wonderful"

"Yes Miranda"

"What would you like Andy?"

"Just a plain O' cup a Joe works fine for me."

Miranda looked at Emily "coffee, that's all."

"Yes Miranda"

"Okay, that trick you have got to teach me." The younger woman grinned.

Miranda smiled, "You have your secrets and I have mine."

Andy chuckled.

"Emily" The thin red head from yesterday came into the room.

"Yes Miranda"

"Tell Nigel I want to see him now. Insure the closet is empty of any bodies. Call and make reservations at that place that makes that salad I like. Instruct Roy we will be using the limo not the town car and get me video on the CMA shows for the last five years. That's all."

"Yes Miranda"

"That is never going to get old!" Andy laughed.

Miranda knew this afternoon was going to be very enjoyable. Not only was Andy not intimidated by her, she was enjoying herself watching Miranda work. "It never does." She smirked

The other Emily returned with their coffee just as Nigel was walking into the room. "Nigel. I'd like you to meet Andy Sachs." Said Miranda

Andy stood to shake his hand "A pleasure sir"

Nigel shot a look to Miranda then back to Andy and shook her hand, "No, the pleasure is all mine."

She sat back down and he sat in the chair next to her facing Miranda.

"Andy has asked for my help in finding her a new style to suit her needs for the CMA Awards show where she will be performing. She'll need a gown to wear to the show and another for her performance. Is that correct Andy?"

"It is." Andy sipped her coffee

"I've had Emily evacuate the closet. I thought we could go down there, try a few things on and see where it takes us."

"Sounds like a great idea." Nigel and Miranda stood, Andy followed. Nigel walked to the door, "Ladies"

"Thank you Nigel" Andy said

The three found themselves standing in the dressing room suite just outside the closet. Andy was standing in front of a large set of three mirrors waiting patiently as Miranda and Nigel circled around her like wolves stalking their prey.

"I think vintage," Nigel eyed the singer up and down.

"Yes, I agree. Dior, Valentino, definitely Chanel. Miranda seemed lost in thought as her eyes caressed Andy's body.

"Now that's one I know." Andy spoke breaking the spell the two were in. "She was one incredible woman, definitely one to emulate."

Miranda looked at the younger woman and Andy could see she had gained more respect in the older woman's mind.

"Right" Nigel said, moving off into the closet to retrieve the afore mentioned gowns. When he returned he held three dresses. A beautiful black Chanel, a vibrant red Dior and a silvery Valentino. "We'll start with these and go from there." He hung the dresses in a large cubical with a curtain for modesty sake and motioned her in.

"Start with the silver Valentino Andy" Miranda said taking her seat in the chair facing the changing room and dressing mirrors.

"You're the boss" the singer said with a sly grin. She entered the room and pulled the curtain not quite closed.

"I'm going to get some shoes for her." Miranda nodded her approval and Nigel left for another area of the closet.

Miranda looked back to the changing room when she heard a soft humming coming from inside. Through the opening of the curtain her eyes were drawn to the soft supple curves of pale white silky skin. The older woman looked at women's bodies all day, every day. She saw them as moving mannequins, a form on which to display her beautiful clothes. But now, her eyes roamed the body behind the curtain and found herself wanting to know if the skin felt as wonderful as it looked. Once she realized what she was thinking a blush began to rise from her neck to the tips of her ears. 'Where on earth did that come from?' But she didn't look away.

Andy saw the woman's reflection in the mirror out of the corner of her eye as she stepped into the gown and pulled it up her over her hips and slid her arms into the sleeves.

Nigel walk in with a pair of black stilettos in his hands and drew both women's attention away from the situation.

Andy stepped out of the room and turned her back to Miranda, "Would you please." Referring to the zipper on her back.

"Of Course" Miranda stood and the instant her fingers grazed the younger woman's skin, both women felt a jolt of energy from the touch and both issued a soft gasp.

"Thank you" Andy turned to her with her pink cheeks.

"These should work," Nigel said, "I guessed you a size eight."

"You guessed correctly sir. Neither of you are allowed to laugh when I fall on my kiester when I try to walk in them though." She grinned "Maybe I could just wear my boots under the dress. It's not like anyone will see them." She teased knowing it would get a rise out of the fashionista, who did indeed send her a steely glare.

"You absolutely will not!" Nigel exclaimed and she laughed.

She slid the shoes on and stepped back for their review. "Well?"

Again they looked her over with careful scrutiny, lifting here, tugging there. "I don't know" Miranda said to Nigel, "what do you think?"

Andy felt like a human doll being dressed up for display. Nigel lifted her arms out to the sides. His eyes caught on the blue cloth wrapped around her right wrist, and motioned towards it, "well this will have to go."

Andy jerked her hand away and stood back with a panicked look on her face, "NO!"

Nigel lifted his hands away like they had been burned.

Miranda stepped in not knowing why but seeing she needed to calm the woman at once. "It's okay Andy." Andy snapped back to reality when she heard the soft spoken words of the woman and relaxed.

"Sorry," looking from Miranda to Nigel, "it's just that…it's my trademark. I have to wear it I never take it off. She looked into Miranda's eyes hoping she could convey the importance without giving a more detailed explanation. Her eyes were pleading. She saw the understanding in the older woman's eyes at once. "It would be like you changing you hair just to make an outfit look differently. Your beautiful hair is part of who you are. This," she touched the bandana, "is part of who I am." Then she gave them one of her incredible smiles.

"Then we will make it work." Miranda stated matter of fact, leaving no room for discussion. "Now, let's try the Dior I think."

"Okay" Andy walked back to the small room after Nigel stepped up to unzip her. Once the other two dresses were scrutinized on her they told her to change back into her jeans and red silk blouse accompanied by her cowboy boots. Miranda was convinced the singer could wear a potato bag and look beautiful, but decided at that moment only something specially designed for her would be the only accessory to her amazing beauty.

The three returned to Miranda's office and sat in their previously emptied seats. Only moments after contemplation Miranda spoke, looking at Nigel. "I believe the only answer to this dilemma is that the dresses be designed by MP specifically for Andy."

Nigel's eyes became as big as silver dollars, "What? Really?" Andy noted the surprise in his voice.

"Yes. That is the only logical and acceptable solution."

"Wonderful! What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing, for now. I shall take care of everything myself. Thank you Nigel for your assistance today.  
Knowing that was his cue to leave, he stood and took Andy's right hand in his and touched his lips to it gently. "It truly has been a pleasure Miss Sachs" he rose from his bent position, "I look forward to seeing you again and anxiously await your next musical surprise." He winked and left the office.

Andy looked at Miranda who was now watching her closely "So"

"So" the other woman replied

"Who ids this MP and why was Nigel so stunned when you said it?"

"A designer, who several years ago was marked to become the best, better than Chanel even," she grinned, "but chose a different path and retired from designing."

"Alright" Andy was beginning to worry now about the woman's decision. People don't just come out of retirement to do something as simple as design not one but two gowns for a person as unimportant as her. "You think this MP will be willing do this?"

"I do."

"Okay how do I get a hold of them?"

"You already have." Miranda grinned, waiting for the realization to finally hit the younger woman. It did and her face lit up like Miranda could have only have hoped it would.

"YOU?" Andy almost yelled

"Indeed" the fashionista was leaning forward on her arms on her desk.

"Miranda," Andy stood and walked over to stand in front of her desk. "That is the single most incredible thing anyone has ever offered to do for me," Miranda began to blush. "But you are too busy, I can't, won't ask that of you." Andy felt a strong ache in her stomach. Desire?

"You didn't. I offered. Discussion closed." Miranda leaned back in her chair and watched as Andy slightly stumbled back a step before dropping into the chair behind her when her legs hit it. "I. I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing required for you to say."

"Thank you Miranda. Thank you." Again the young woman felt her gratitude wasn't enough to show just how much she appreciated this kindness and new found friendship.

"Believe me when I tell you Andy, It is an honor and a pleasure to do this for you."

Andy wanted to just jump up and hug the woman, but knew it wasn't the time or the place. No, she would find a way to thank her properly and soon.

"Now that that is settled, I was informed to ask you for you presence at dinner again tonight, if you don't have any other plans." Miranda asked

"I would absolutely love that, one condition though"

Miranda raised an eye brow. "which is?"

"I cook for the three of you." Andy gleamed

"Acceptable" Miranda grinned broadly

"How is six? Will you be home by then?" Andy asked

"Yes"

"Okay, if it's alright with you I'll be at the townhouse around five to start."

"That's not a problem. I'll call R…"

"No need Miranda. I'll drive myself. I need to go shopping before anyway." Andy interrupted

"Very well, I'll see you at six. The girls should be home to let you in. Just ask Maria for what ever you may need." Miranda rose to walk her out.

"Sit. I'll show myself out. You've put off enough work today for me. See ya later." Andy rose and left smiling all the way back to her hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Miranda sat at her desk the rest of the day finishing layouts and making decisions for new ads. At five thirty she had Emily call for the car. As she entered the door to the townhouse her ears were bombarded with a choir of three voices belting the words to what must be Andy's popular new song. She sat her Marc Jacobs purse on the table next to the door and walked to the back of the house to the kitchen. Her senses were overwhelmed when she entered. "It smells incredible in here!"

All three turned to see Miranda standing in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled at her. She walked to the center island unbuttoning her Prada suit jacket as she went.

Andy found herself watching the action. Miranda noticed.

"Mom" the girls squealed, snapping Andy out of her daze. When she looked up she found the older woman looking right at her with a questioning eyebrow raised. Andy blushed, a lot.

The girls made their way to their mother and she turned her attention to them giving them both hugs and kisses on the tops of their heads, as was their customary greeting.

"Andy's cooking" Caroline said excitedly.

"She's making Bourbon Steak." Cassidy informed her. "but we can eat it 'cause all the alcohol gets cooked out"

"That sounds very tasty." Miranda looked up at the young woman to see her moving around the kitchen not meeting her eyes. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, I've got it thanks. We've got a few minutes if you want to get out of your clothes, I mean if you want to change and get comfortable."

Miranda saw the colour flush her cheeks again.

"Girls, would you mind setting the table for us." What on earth was she doin`. Deep breath Andy, she told herself.

"Alright" Miranda responded, I'll be back shortly" She disappeared out of the kitchen and Andy heard her heading up the stairs and released the breath she was holding.

'I wonder why the woman suddenly seems so anxious?' Miranda contemplated as she walked to her room to remove the outfit Andy had been so fixated on. It wasn't the kind of nervousness she saw in her employees daily, theirs she knew was fear based. The singer was something else. She could see that the woman was comfortable in her home, with her girls. Maybe it had to do with their earlier conversation regarding the dress designs and knowing it was her that would be designing them. That must be what it was. She would just have to calm Andy's anxieties about the situation. With that decided Miranda changed into a pair of jeans and a white top, clothing she very rarely felt at ease in, but it would seem her comfort in regards to many things was moving in an unknown direction. Miranda actually felt a small tickle in her stomach as she anticipated the younger woman's response to her chosen attire for the evening. An evening she hoped would be as pleasurable as last nights.

Andy moved around the kitchen with fluidness. Miranda was upstairs changing and the girls were setting the table in the dining room. This was coming way too close to Andy's dream life. How in the world after only two days of knowing this woman and her children could this be happening? Her life had been such a chaotic mess for the last several years that this simplicity was almost overwhelming. And Miranda, what about her growing infatuation with the beautiful older woman. Not that their age difference even mattered to Andy, but they were so different. From two completely different worlds, yet it was like they belonged together in some way. They really didn't know each other. "Maybe I should let her in, just a little, see how she reacts." The singer whispered to herself. This new found friendship was definitely worth perusing. It had been a long, long time since Andy had anyone to truly confide in and share things with. If Miranda didn't or couldn't handle the truths from Andy's past, well then, getting more attached to the family was not something she was willing to risk her heart on.

That decided, the singer finished the meal she had prepared for her new friends and hoped that the evening would lend itself to another quiet conversation with the fashionista, no, not the icon. The woman, Miranda.

When Miranda returned to the kitchen Andy was at the sink with her back to her, "So what smells so delicious?"

Andy turned around to tell her but the words got lost somewhere in her throat and her fingers went numb from shock and she dropped the pan she was drying. The clatter snapped back to reality and out of her ogling stare.

"Oh," Miranda thought, "much better response than I was expecting." She grinned at the younger woman.

"Holy cow pies! You look fantastic!" Miranda laughed harder than she had laughed in years. "I wouldn't go that far" she walked over to pick up the fallen pan, feeling Andy's gaze on her the whole way, "but that's sweet" she leaned in and gave Andy a pack on the cheek.

"Are you kiddin me! There's not a cowboy worth his two cents that wouldn't sell his horse for a look at you."

Again Miranda laughed. When was the last time she had laughed so much and meant it.

The girls came in from the other room, "What was all the noise?" Cassidy asked

"Wow Mom," said Caroline "you look hot!"

"That's what I was trying to tell her." Andy looked at them

The twins noticed the pink tint in Andy's and their mother's cheeks and gave each other a knowing look.

"Alright, that's enough flattery for this old woman. What's for supper?"

"Andy grilled the steaks" said Caroline

"Just like they do back home" finish Cassidy

"A couple of little birdies," she smiled broadly at the girls, "told me you loved a good steak, so I made one for you.

"It smells incredible." Miranda walked back around the island to watch Andy put the finishing touches on the meal.

"I would have poured you a glass of wine for you, but I wasn't sure what you would prefer. I suggest a nice Shiraz if you have one, sorry I didn't think to pick one up." The younger woman looked at her sheepishly.

"We're having southern ice tea Mom." Caroline beamed

"Andy brewed it outside on the porch by letting it sit in the sun." Cassidy added

"I believe I will have that as well." Miranda stated firmly

"Please don't on my account Miranda." She looked at her

The older woman met her eyes, "I would prefer to enjoy everything you have made for us today, that's all." She smirked

The singer plated the food and followed the other three into the dining room. They sat down and began to have another meal together.

"Oh my goodness Andy, this is delicious." Miranda almost hummed after her first bite. "This," pointing her fork to the meat, "rivals the best in the city, and trust me, I know."

"I'm glad you like it." Andy's eyes glowed with pride.

"So Andy," ask Caroline "what dresses did you decide on?"

Andy looked at Miranda, then turned to answer the girl, "it seem I'm going to have them designed especially for me."

"That's awesome. By who?" asked Cassidy

Both girls followed Andy's gaze to their mother who just smiled

"NO WAY!" they screeched in unison

"Yes way." Andy laughed

"Mom, you haven't designed anything since before we were born." Cassidy said

"It would seem I just never had a reason to until now." Miranda stretched "Andy this meal was simply divine."

"She must really like you Andy." Caroline said giving her sister a wink.

"Yeah, people have been asking her to design again for years." Cassidy informed her

Caroline finished, "and she always says no."

"Alright girls, Andy doesn't need a history lesson on my career. Let's just take pleasure in the magnificent meal she made for us."

"Yes Mom"

"Okay Mom"

Then both girls looked at each other then to their mother and Andy and back to each other again and smiled their knowing smile.

Once the meal was finished the girls immediately moved into action to clear the table and clean up the kitchen. This time Andy went to retrieve the coffee and Miranda suggested they move to the den and enjoy it.

Both women took the seats they had occupied the previous night and again found themselves getting comfortable with shoes off and legs tucked underneath them.

They sat in silence looking at each other intently, trying to read each others thoughts, only breaking eye contact to take a drink of coffee.

Andy finally broke the silence, "what are we doing Miranda?"

The older woman should have known the singer would be the one to put this attraction out there for them to talk about. "I don't know Andy." She replied softly

Andy decided she wanted to know if this was real or just a strange fascination for them. "I've never felt so comfortable or at peace around anyone like I am with you."

"I feel the same way." Miranda tool a drink "I've never had a friend before. It seems everyone I know wants something from me or they can't see past Miranda Priestly the fashion icon to see just Miranda."

"I see Miranda." Andy said quietly

"I know that."

"We've only known each other for two days and I feel sometimes like I've known you my whole life."

"I know. It's confusing, but I don't think in a bad way." Miranda rose to refill their coffee.

"We are two very different people, we live in two very different worlds. Thank you." Andy said as her cup was refilled. "We really don't know much about each other." She sipped her coffee.

"Maybe we should find out more about each other." Miranda looked at her

"What if you can't handle or don't like what you find out?"

"I have the same fears Andy. I have two decades on you, don't you think I may have some of your same experiences in my background?" Miranda voice was soft and encouraging.

"I really don't want to damage this friendship we are building."

"But if we can't be honest with each other, there isn't any true foundation to build it on, is there?"

Andy looked away for the first time, "I wasn't kidding yesterday when I said I had a lot of secrets and I don't know if I'm ready to share everything with you yet."

"I think that's the most honest thing you have said to me so far Andy."

"Hmm" she smiled, "I guess it is."

"Andy one thing I've learned in my life is that people come in all shapes and sizes with all different kinds of baggage. I'm sure my lack of a close friendship with anyone, including my ex-husbands, hasn't been due to the fact that I'm not willing to accept them and their imperfections, but them willing to accept mine."

Andy thought about this for a minute. "I like you just the way you are Miranda."

"And I like you especially because you are the way you are." Miranda smiled.

They were silent again for a while. Soon they heard the sound of two pairs of feet coming down the hall.

Both women smiled at each other.

The girls came into the room and without a second thought Cassidy climbed into the chair with her mother and Caroline with Andy.

"Homework finished Bobsies?"

"Not yet." Cassidy said

"We wanted to talk to you two first." Caroline said

"About what?" Their mother eyed each girl curiously

"We want to tell you that we like it when we're all together." Cassidy laid her head on her mother's shoulder

Caroline mirrored her sisters actions on Andy's shoulder, "we feel like a family"

Andy couldn't hold back the tears any longer and hugged Caroline to her and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up "don't cry Andy, we didn't want to make you sad."

Cassidy instantly got off her mother's lap and joined her sister hugging Andy. "We wanted you to know to make you happy."

"Oh girls, you have no idea, no idea how happy what you said makes me." She hugged them both tighter.

When she looked up at Miranda she had silent tears streaming down her face. When their eyes met all doubts each woman had melted away.

Andy took a deep breath. "Okay, enough of the mushfest." The girls giggled. "Better get that homework done, don't want you to get into trouble and not be able to go with me on Saturday.

Both girls jumped into action and ran to their study.

"Walk" Miranda smiled wiping the tears from her face. "I want you to know, other than me, no one in their lives has ever produced a response like that from them. They have fallen head over heels for you."

"I have fallen head over heels for them as well Miranda. I'm nuts about them." Andy wiped her face and took another cleansing breath. "I wanted to check with you first. I'd like to surprise them and take them with me to visit Julliard Saturday."

"Andy they would absolutely love that." Miranda was beginning to think it wasn't only her girls that were falling head over heels for this woman.

"Would you mind if we move to the music room for a spell. Music helps me put my thoughts in order and I want to tell you things about my past."

"Sure, as long as you play "my" song for me while you're thinking."

The two women stood and as they were exiting the den, they clasped hands, like it was the most natural thing in the world and they had always done it.

Miranda side tracked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine and get Andy a glass of ice tea. When she entered the room the younger woman's fingers were already moving effortlessly across the keys. Miranda set her tea on the table next to the piano and curled herself into the chaise lounge. She closed her eyes and just let the music flow over her.

Once the song had ended Andy began a new melody, something that Miranda didn't know. "What is that piece Andy, I don't recognize it."

"You couldn't. It's something I've been working on."

"It's beautiful, just like it's composer."

"M-hmm, flattery will get you any song you want to hear." Andy grinned

Miranda stood and walked over to the baby grand and sat down on the bench next to the singer. She looked at her and took her chin in her hand. "You really have no idea, do you?" she asked

"No idea about what?" Andy had stopped playing at Miranda's touch.

"How breathtakingly beautiful you are, inside and outside." Miranda said.

Andy stopped breathing

Miranda saw the loneliness in Andy's eyes in that one instant. She leaned in and gently kissed the younger woman. Both women closed their eyes and took in feel of each others lips and electricity between them. After a moment they separated. When they opened their eyes they were looking into each others soul.

"Thank you. No one has ever told me that before." Andy said softly

"I'm glad I was the first." Miranda smiled, the stood and walked back over to her chair picked up her wine and sat down.

Andy began to play again. After a while of soft music she spoke. "When I first started tourin it was the happiest time in my life." She paused "After about the seventh month I stopped being happy and started to become scared. I was sixteen years old, travelin all over the country, responsible for the livelihood of several dozen people, tired, homesick and lonely."

Miranda felt a little piece of her heart break. The music Andy was playing now was sad and empty of her passion.

"I don't know my parents. My grandmother raised me and loved me." There was a smile of remembrance on her face. "She always encouraged me to be the best that _**I**_ thought I could be, not what others thought I should be. She was my whole world, the only person I never doubted loved me for me, not my gifts or my talents my career or my money, just me Andrea Marie Sachs." Andy stopped for a moment then began to play again.

"It was about the eighth month touring when I began to drink before the shows to give me courage to go back onto the stage and perform. I felt like a trained circus monkey, everyone else controlling my life. The music was empty noise. Soon I was drinking after the shows as well, to calm down. Then I always had a reason, a day off, traveling, writing, rehearsing. Mostly I started to enjoy feelin numb, the worst part was," she snorted a little, "that no one noticed or cared. I was a high functioning drunk. The less anyone noticed, the less I cared about anything. I didn't care about anything at all.

By the time I was halfway through my second year of touring and had landed my fifth gold record I was only sober from the time I woke up til the time I could have my first drink in my coffee."

'Plain cup of joe' Miranda thought

"We were in Texas, playing the state fair. The show was over and I had already blacked out on the couch in my tour bus. I didn't hear my phone ringin."

'Oh God' Miranda gasped

"When I woke up the next morning my manager at the time was banging on my door. I finally stumbled up to go open it. She wanted to know if I had listened to my messages yet."

Andy stopped playing and began to play with her bandana and starred out into space.

"They said it was a massive heart attack, she didn't have a chance and was dead before she hit the floor."

Miranda had tears streaming down her face. How could no one see the pain this girl had to have been in.

"We drove all day and into the night to make it back in time. I made it. Then I stood at my grandmother's grave drunk.

Andy was untying the knot on her bandana and while she continued to talk, slowly unwrapped it.

"Here I was, famous, rich, loved by fans all over the country, had everything a seventeen year old ever dreamt of. Yet I was standing at the grave of the only person in my life to ever love me disrespecting and laughing at all she had instilled in me, all she believed about in me."

The bandana was off now and Andy had her hand around her wrist.

"I went back to my bus, locked the door, grabbed a bottle of Jack and a razor blade."

Miranda gasped and put her hand to her mouth

"I didn't deserve what I had. I didn't even want what I had. The only thing I ever wanted was gone and never coming back, so I thought I'd just make it easier on all concerned and not come back either."

Andy had walked over and sat down next Miranda. The older woman pulled her in to let her lay her head on her shoulder and held her. Miranda gently took Andy's uncovered wrist and brought it to her lips tenderly kissing the long jagged scar. She held the younger woman for a while, mindlessly running her fingers through her soft hair.

"Grandmother's eyes were Cerulean Blue. Do you know what cerulean means?"

"No darling, I don't." Miranda's voice was hoarse from tears.

"It means sky or heaven." She said and lay there, still for several moments. "My show manager found me and rushed me to hospital. I was in a coma for two weeks and when I came out of it there was no one there. I decided I was being given a second chance. That grandmother was making sure from heaven that I got a second chance."

Andy sat up and began to rewrap the bandana on her wrist. "I completely dropped out of the business and returned to Julliard. While I was there I found my passion and my love for music again. I made the decision to become the best I thought I could be, just like grandmother always taught me. I graduated and began to put my career back together again."

Her wrist again covered, she looked at Miranda

"And it would seem that it has led me to you." She smiled

Miranda returned her smile, "So it would seem." She took hold of Andy's hand and squeezed it them laid it in her lap, looked at their fingers intertwined then into Andy's, no Andrea's face.

"Andrea" the younger woman's smile broadened at the sound of her name spoken again, "I think you are the most courageous, strong and inspirational person I have ever had the privilege to know. I am deeply honored by your trust."

Andrea's eyes held unshed tears but Miranda saw the happiness in them. She smiled inside and out knowing that smile was for her and her alone and that Andrea's fears of rejection from her had eased.

"Now then" she lifted their hands and clapped her other on top of them. "Shall we freshen up and go check on my little demons and tell them your surprise."

"Sounds like a plan." The younger woman rose pulling Miranda up along with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The next few days found Miranda busy at Runway. Andrea and the girls spent time playing music or watching movies together. As hoped, the trip to Julliard was a huge success. The girls spent the entire day with their mother on Sunday telling and retelling the events that took place.

By Wednesday Andrea's staff had arrived. She had spent every free minute with the Priestleys and it was now dawning on her that after the concert on Friday she would be leaving behind her new family. She would just have to make trips back as often as possible and make time in her busy schedule. It had taken her too long and too many heartaches to get to this happiness and Andrea was not about to risk losing it again.

On Thursday morning Miranda was doing something she had in all honesty never done in her adult life. She woke and readied herself for the day then book in hand she went into the girls entertainment room and turned on the TV. Andrea, her Andrea was a guest on the Today show and was going to perform her new hit song to promote her concert the next night at Madison Square Garden to kick off her new tour. Miranda felt a thrill in her as she realized this would be the first time she saw Andrea perform. Her head was down her eyes focused on the book, blocking out the mindless drivel on the box in front of her when her ears heard the now familiar intro music of Andy Sachs's song. Miranda quickly forgot the book and removed her reading glasses from her face.

There in front of her looking beautiful and 'hot', she noted, was Andrea on stage with a band behind her singing the song that brought her to New York, brought her to Miranda. Her heart was filled with pride as she watched the woman that had become to mean so much to her, in such a short time, once again doing what she loved. Watching her was invigorating!

After the song ended one of the people from the show walked onto the stage to congratulate her on her success with the song and wished her luck on her upcoming concert and tour.

"Thank you," she said a little breathless, "this is an opportunity I've waited for, for quite a while."

"Your concert at the Garden tomorrow kicks off a twenty city tour in six months and then you'll be back in time for the CMA's."

"Yes. It's going to be a crazy time, but I'm looking forward to it."

"Anything you'd like to say to your fans out there?"

"Oh my goodness yes! Thank you to everyone for giving me this chance, especially" Andrea touched her bandana, "my girls!"

Miranda didn't even try to hold back the tears that filled her eyes. She happily let them fall down her cheeks.

Andrea waved to the crowd, thanked the speaker and left the stage.

Miranda hit the speed dial button on her phone.

"You saw?" came Andrea's voice in her ear.

"I saw" Miranda's breath was labored "you were incredible Andrea. I could never have imagined what you would look like performing. I was so proud of you!"

"You don't know how much that means to me." Miranda could see her bright smile through the phone. "Listen, I have to go. I'll see you and the girls tomorrow at one. The passes and everything you'll need will be messenger to your office today. Miranda."

"Yes Andrea."

"Thank. You. That's all" and she disconnected.

Miranda laughed a joyful happy laugh. "That cheeky girl."

The package did arrived for the concert Thursday afternoon. Inside Miranda found personalized passes, T-shirts for the girls to wear only if they wanted, the note said, Amelia, Andrea's assistant's phone number and the information about when the car would arrive at the townhouse to pick them up.

Andrea had scheduled the car and bodyguard to arrive at one o'clock. They were going to get to experience the entire process of what it takes to put on one of Andrea's shows. Miranda couldn't help finding herself excited about the whole thing. The anticipation of watching Andrea work was barely second to Paris fashion week.

Miranda woke early to attempt to get some work done before they started getting ready. She worked on the book so it would be ready for Emily to pick up by eleven that morning. She was not planning on returning to the office until Monday.

Andrea had to leave early Sunday morning and she wanted the four of them to spend as much time together as possible before she left.

Miranda woke the girls at ten. She had let them sleep late, knowing they were in for a long day and late night. She was not going to limit any of their time with Andrea. None of them knew when they would see each other again.

The girls had chosen to wear the T-shirts Andrea had sent for them with the tour information on the back under the word STAFF and a picture of Andy Sachs on the front with the wording "Party in the USA Tour 2009. They were beside themselves with excitement. Chattering through brunch about what they expected from Andrea's descriptions.

While the girls chatted and ate Miranda excused herself to go and get ready. After finishing her hair and make up she went to her closet, and she stood there. For the first time, ever, she had no idea what to wear. A small pang of panic rippled through her. She walked calmly over to her nightstand, picked up her phone and hit the speed dial number already programmed in. It was answered after the first ring.

"I don't know what to wear Andrea!"

Her panic surfacing and reaching the younger woman on the other end of the phone.

Andrea chuckled

"This isn't funny, I have never not know what to wear."

"I'm sorry," Andrea said now calmly. "Wear what ever you'll be comfortable in. I know you will be worried about being seen other than Miranda Priestly in public. Honestly, I just want you to be relaxed. As much as I wouldn't mind seeing you in the jeans and white blouse again, I don't think my staff or crew would get any work done." The singer giggled. She knew the older woman was blushing at the other end.

"You really are no help." Miranda iced with a hint of humor in her voice.

"And you're just discovering that now?" Andrea laughed. "Really, sweetheart, wear anything. I think you look great no matter what. I have to go see you in a bit"

Andrea disconnected before Miranda could respond to the endearment or flirty comment.

It took Miranda a moment to catch her breath then she was aware that Andrea had hung up. She just looked at the phone with a huge grin on her face. The older woman collected herself and walked into her closet and pulled out her Prada black pin striped pant suit.

The car arrived fifteen minutes early. Only two weeks and already Andrea knew her better than her staff of years.

A large broad chested man in khakis and a black polo shirt with Andrea's tour logo embroidered over the left breast in cerulean blue, got out of the limo passenger side door and opened the back door for the them to get in.

"Ms Priestly, ladies. My name is Richard and I will be in charge of you protection for today." He motioned for them to get in, "after you"

The girls climbed into the car followed by their mother. Richard got back into the passenger seat and they began to move.

Once moving in traffic, Richard turned in his seat to address them. We will be going directly to Miss Sach's tour bus where she is waiting for you. Those packages are for Cassidy and Caroline and this one," he handed it to her over the seat," is for you."

The girls had already torn through their boxes to find a pair of cowboy boots and cerulean blue bandanas.

Miranda in the meantime was staring at the box with the Cartier logo embossed on the top of the box sitting in her hand.

The girls had their boots on and were tying each others bandana bracelets when they realized their mother still hadn't moved.

"Mom?" Cassidy asked softly as Caroline gently touched her mother's arm. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Miranda glanced at her girls then back at the box in her hand in a daze. "No one has ever given me something like this for no reason."

"Of course there's a reason." Cassidy said, "She loves you" Caroline completed

Miranda blinked, Caroline's words hitting her. "What, what did you say?" She looked at her daughter as if she was seeing her for the first time.

"We said she loves you." Cassidy looked at her like she had no idea why her mother didn't know that.

"Oh" was all she could get out to respond to their statements. Miranda took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside on a bed of black velvet sat a small broach in the shape of a bandana with blue sapphires, cerulean sapphires and one diamond off to the side. "Oh my" she whispered

"Wow mom" Cassidy starred

"That's beautiful" Caroline said in awe.

Miranda picked up the treasure to find a small note tucked underneath. Tears rolled down the older woman's face as she read it.

**_For the only person who knows_**

**_the secret of my Cerulean Blue_**

**_Andrea_**

Miranda only became aware that the car had stopped when her door was opened and a hand with a blue wrist attached reached in to help her out. When she stepped out she stood looking into the brown orbs she had come to adore.

"You like it?" Andrea asked shyly

Miranda found her voice. "I will treasure both, always." She smiled

Andrea smiled her beautiful smile at the older woman.

The girls crawled out of the car. "Andy" they squealed in unison and moved to hug her.

"Thank you for the boots" said Cassidy

"And the bandanas" Caroline chimed in

"Well you can't go to a country music concert and not look the part" the singer grinned. "Come on let's go inside" she motioned to the bus.

An attractive woman, smartly dressed, Miranda noticed, was standing at the door to the bus.

"This is Amelia, my assistant. Amelia this is Miranda, Cassidy and Caroline."

Amelia shook each girls hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Then she looked at Miranda, "and an honor to meet you."

Andrea leaned into Miranda, "She's a big fan" she grinned

"Well. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Amelia was it." She used her icy glare to look her up and down.

Andrea couldn't help but laugh as Amelia lost all colour in her face. "Alright you, don't scare my help to death, I need her. Let's go inside and get this show on the road." Andrea opened the door and ushered the three inside.

Miranda couldn't help but notice the elegance of the décor as she stepped up the steps and into the vehicle.

"This is beautiful Andy." Caroline said.

"Thanks Caroline. It's not the townhouse, but it's home for the next six months. Have a look around. I had the juices you like stocked in the frig, help yourselves."

Miranda noticed a photo that Andrea had taken of her and the girls on one of their outings together sitting in a silver frame on a small table next to the couch. She walked through the bus listening to Andrea tell them about the different features and how they make life on the road easier to tolerate. When she got to the back of the bus, Andrea's bedroom, she saw another photo of her and the girls making silly faces at the camera and sitting next to it in a black onyx frame was a picture of herself. A profile looking out her window in her office at Runway.

Andrea saw her looking at the photo and saw the older woman reach to pick it up. Andrea moved to stand behind her, "So you're never too far away." She said in almost a whisper.

Miranda gasped then looked at her "How did you get this, who took it?"

Andrea smiled, "All those years of snappers following me, I picked up a few things."

Miranda smiled at her and brought her hand up to touch Andy's cheek. "You and your hidden talents."

Andrea leaned her face into the touch for just a moment and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Miranda was looking at her lovingly. Andrea gave her a small smile, then looked away.

"Well now, time to go to work" and she moved out of the room.

Miranda gently placed the photo back where it belonged and turned to follow the singer back into the other room.

Cassidy and Caroline were sitting at the table drinking their juice, and a Starbucks was waiting for her. She and Andrea joined the girls.

"Okay, here's what the plan is." looking at the twins. "You'll see how the concert preparations happen, watch what goes on, we'll come back for a break before the show, then, hopefully, I'll go make magic." All four smiled. "First though, I want to tell you some things. Most important," she glared at each girl, "you are not to go anywhere, and I mean anywhere without your mom, me or Richard. Is that clear?"

"Yes Andy."

"Yes Andy."

Miranda sat and drank her coffee and watched the younger woman take charge.

"That bein' said, you can go anywhere, ask anything, do anything you want. I want you to do and see everything you can." This time she looked at each girl tenderly "Now, once we go out there and I start to work you won't see your Andy anymore. I will be Andy Sachs okay?"

"Okay" in twin choir.

"You'll hear me raise my voice, not always be as polite as I like and possibly use the kind of language your mother detests." She grinned at Miranda.

"This is a totally different world than you're use to, and I don't want you to be surprised. I want you to enjoy it." She looked at each girl, "So, you okay with this?"

"Yea Andy, we get it" said Caroline.

"It's just like with mom" Cassidy added.

"Work mom is not home mom." Smiled Caroline.

"And Work Andy is not home Andy" said Cassidy.

"Good." She turned to Miranda "You have any questions?"

"Hmm, just one." She sipped her coffee. "How do I look?" She smiled.

"Mom" the girls laughed together with Andrea shaking her head.

"Let's go" and Andrea rose and led them to the door. The girls exited first and as Miranda moved to the steps, Andrea caught her elbow and whispered in her ear "Beautiful" and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Miranda smiled and exited the bus. She turned in time to see Andrea take a deep breath, close her eyes, then open them and look skyward, there her Andrea became Andy Sachs.

When Andy reached the ground she headed right to Richard walking past Miranda, the girls and Amelia. "Richard, you are not to leave these girls sides for one second, and if I hear so much as a fly has landed on them, you know what will be hanging on my wall by morning." She looked at him with a look that rivaled any of Miranda's, even the girls noticed and Amelia flinched.

"Yes Ms. Sachs. Understood."

"Amelia" the girl moved to her side with a palm pilot in her hand. They all followed as Andy moved toward the concert arena. The twins at her heels, Miranda directly behind them Richard bringing up the rear.

When the doors opened, the girls and Miranda were awestruck. Bodies moved every where. Dancers on the stage, the band setting up, men and women moving around like worker ants in a busy colony.

The group approached the stage and moved up the steps to stand just at the edge. Miranda heard a voice say "Now" and all movement and sound stopped. It wasn't until she saw everyone's attention on Andy that she realized the voice that she heard had come from the young woman. It had been loud, but not yelling loud, just strong and commanding, then there it was again.

Andy pulled Cassidy and Caroline to her sides. "This is Cassidy" she motioned to the girl, "this is Caroline" she moved to the other sister. "You know my feelings regarding look-a-likes, if you have any problem telling them apart, you better hope I don't get wind of it." The girls each took a hand and looked back at their mother beaming. Miranda smiled at them. "if they ask for or need anythin, best you know it's the same as me askin for it." Miranda could swear she heard a hundred 'gulps'. Andy released the girls' hands and moved towards Miranda and winked at her. Miranda swallowed her grin and Andy continued. "For those of you as ignorant as I was, this is Miranda Priestly, The Miranda Priestly." She sent a knowing smile to the girls. "Trust me when I say, every thing you've heard about her is true." She glanced at Miranda, then with a smile on her face and in her voice "You think piss'n me off sucks, try cross'n her. These are my friends and I expect the same respect you show me, shown to them. "Heads nodded all around. Then Andy spoke one word, "GO" and the business resumed all around them.

Miranda turned to Andy "Now that's a trick you have to teach me." They smiled at each other.

"You wish." Andy replied, "I hope you don't get too bored this afternoon."

"Are you kidding. This is the best show I've seen since Paris Fashion Week 97." The older woman smirked.

"Well, feel free to scare anyone you want, especially my costume designer if the spirit moves you." She grinned "I took the liberty of having someone on stand by to go between here and your office and set up a comfortable chair and table." She pointed to the orchestra pit, "for you if watching me gets old."

Miranda brushed her hand against Andy's "that's not possible. Thank you for thinking of me though."

"ALWAYS" she winked again and turn to the girls.

She spread her arms out "It's all yours" the singer said and they were off like a shot. Richard on their heels.

Miranda decided to take advantage of the comfortable chair Andy had supplied for her and moved to it to sit back and enjoy the show. A young man wearing a tour t-shirt walked by and she said "You" the man stopped "Coffee. That's all."

"Yes Miranda" and he was gone in a shot. 'Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this immensely.'

Andy caught the interaction out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself, and thought just one word, 'WOW'.

As the afternoon progressed, Miranda was more and more impressed with Andy's abilities. She had no idea running a show entailed so much work. In her world all the activity seemed to center on one thing, and so she dealt with one thing at a time. Andy however was doing four to five things at once and watching everything going on around her.

(To her left) "Tom, I don't want the pyro's to go too high tonight. Jim my guitar needs tuned." (Behind her) "Alice let's try the dancers for the second number downstage three steps". (To her right) "Amelia, get Ben for me, I want to go over the camera set up, and get me an update on my tour schedule please, and can't I get…" a bottle of water is handed to her… "Thanks." Andy takes a long drink and looks over at Miranda who is sitting back with her elbows on the chair arms and fingers steepled at her smiling lips. She takes another drink and walks over and takes a seat next to the older woman.

"So, what to you think?" Andy elbows her arm.

"I didn't believe that anyone could rival what I do." She turned to look at Andy. "I was wrong. You never cease to amaze me."

"You ain't seen nothin yet." She rose to meet a man and Amelia walking toward her.

"Ben, I want to make sure for the second last number before the encore set" Amelia hands her a piece of paper and she glances at it as Amelia turns to walk away. "that we have four…" She holds a finger up to him "FREEZE!" Amelia stops her forward motion and turns back around. "Excuse me a minute Ben." He moves off a few feet away.

This has Miranda's undivided attention and she tunes in her sensitive hearing.

Andy addresses Amelia. "Please tell me I need my eyes checked, because I'm sure I can't be seeing what I think I am on this itinerary."

'All she did was glace at it, impressive' Miranda thought.

"No Andy, you don't need glasses".

"Care to explain?"

"Elizabeth said there was no way to get out of it."

Andy holds out her palm. Amelia takes out her phone pushes a button and lays it in Andy's hand. She puts it to her ear.

"Elizabeth, please tell me my assistant is takin a new hallucinogenic drug, because she seems to be under the impression that an invitation I distinctly remember turning down is now on my schedule for the L.A. Leg of my tour…"

"No Elizabeth"…

"I will not be doing her show"…

"You know damn well why"…

"My admiration and appreciation for her have nothing to do with it"…

Miranda is intrigued.

"Elizabeth I don't care it it's been confirmed"…

"Well you better find a way to cancel it"…

Miranda is seeing a new side of Andy. She has a temper, and it's about to go. Her staff is aware to, everyone is trying to look everywhere but where the singer is pacing.

"Elizabeth, I don't pay you to think, I pay you to take care of what I tell you to." Andy's voice is rising. Miranda's interest extremely peaked, wondering what could put the young singer into this state, uncharacteristically undone.

"Elizabeth…" louder.

"Elizabeth…" louder.

"BETH!" loud enough to shake the rafters, "FIX IT. NOW!" Andy hangs up and hands the phone back to Amelia along with the piece of paper the woman handed her moments ago. "FIX IT. NOW!" in a much softer more Andy like tone.

Amelia hands her a bottle of water and walks away.

Andy takes a drink of water and Miranda notices she won't look at her.

"Ben." He walks back over. "Sorry. Anyway, I want all four cameras focused on the stage only and one in the wings for that number. Then I'll need the show cut and edited like we discussed and four copies printed by tomorrow afternoon."

"Got it Andy." She pats him on the shoulder before he walks away.

"Thanks Ben." Andy turns in the opposite direction from Miranda so as not to meet her eyes. The young singer had never intended on Miranda seeing her lose her control and was not ready to explain herself just yet.

"Tony" the younger woman looked up into the rafters, and Miranda followed her gaze to see a man sitting precariously on a suspended scaffolding. "I want to stay away from the strobes tonight. Let's run with the canisters only and use a mix of soft, feathered beams for spotting. Did you get the blue sets I wanted?"

"Sure did Andy", Tony's voice fell from above. "You want them with the same number we discussed?"

"Yep! Yep! Good man." She shot a thumbs up skyward.

Andy looked at her watch and the older woman again heard that strong commanding voice come from the younger beauty standing before her, "NOW!" and again all activity ceased. "Could someone track down Caroline and Cassidy from me, and bring them back to the stage? Thanks. GO" a flurry of activity began again.

Miranda found herself immensely enjoying the younger woman's power and intelligence, her commanding authority. She moved to the stage.

Cassidy and Caroline came running to a waiting singer and mother.

Both smiled at her and moved to hug her. She took a step back into Miranda's hand for support from the surprise onslaught of attention.

"This is so amazing Andy." Caroline cooed excitedly.

"We've never had so much fun". Cassidy looked up at her, then Caroline too. There were moments they looked like miniature Miranda's when their blue eyes twinkled. She turned to look at the older woman and found the third set of blue eyes also trained on her.

"Well, I'm glad" she turned her attention back to the twins. "I'm goin to kidnap your mom and scare my costume and makeup staff out of their minds." She grinned evilly and glanced at Miranda "and maybe she will help me choose my clothes for the show." Miranda's brow raised questioningly. "I think now would be the perfect time for you to have those music question for my band answered" a glint showed in her deep brown eyes. Two heads bobbed in unison and huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Richard, take the girls to Adam and ask him to take care of what he and I talked about earlier." She looked at her watch again. "He has one hour."

"Will do Miss Sachs."

"Richard, for the two thousandth time… Andy." She looked pointedly at him. He nodded and led the girls in the direction of back stage.

Andy looked at Miranda and grinned "Ever have one of those?"

"Yes." Miranda smirked. "But not very long."

The women chuckled together and the singer led them outside to her dressing trailer.

William, the man in charge of Andy's costumes, was beside himself at the sight of the DRAGON LADY, Queen of Fashion. He ever got "the vapors" when she spoke to him in regards to his choices for Andy's performance that evening.

Andy couldn't help but smile inside and grin as Miranda gave him the full experience of the Snow Queen. He was in heaven! Plus, the singer knew every comment, suggestion and idea from Miranda about her look would be taken to heart by the man. 'This is great' she thought, in a way, the older woman was dressing her. Andy found she was wanting the older woman involved in more of her business life. She wanted to be both Andy and Andrea to the woman.

The hour seemed to pass to quickly and Amelia arrived with the twins and Richard at her heels.

"Right." Andy said. "Let's go back to the buss and relax and get somethin to eat. I'll have to start getting ready and do a final sound check in about an hour."

Back in the bus, Andy had food waiting for them. Amelia was there to go over the corrected tour itinerary. The tree adults sat eating and listening to Cassidy and Caroline rattle excitedly about everything they had done and seen.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

After eating and relaxing, just enjoying each other's company, Amelia glanced at her palm pilot then looked at Andy. Miranda saw a glint of uncertainty in her expression as she gave Amelia a slight nod. Amelia stood and left the bus after saying her thank yous to the Priestlys for a pleasurable meal.

Andy took a deep breath and released it. She opened her eyes and looked at her girls. "Time to get ready." Andy slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up.

The girls jumped up excitedly and Miranda, of course, rose gracefully, just barely containing the excitement her girls shared.

The four proceeded to the trailer that housed Andy's wardrobe and stylists. She went directly to the hairdressers chair in front of the lighted mirror and sat down. The girls began to wonder around. Cassidy in the clothes and Caroline chose to inspect Andy's make up. Miranda sat in the chair behind and to the left of Andy. "So" asked Evelyn, "what do you want to do with your massive mop for this evening?" There was a light hearted tone in her voice. Obviously she knew Andy did not enjoy this part of her job.

Andy looked at Miranda in the mirror, whose eyes were trained on the back of her head, but spoke to Evelyn. "could you make it look as beautiful as hers?"

Miranda's eyes rose to meet the singers in her reflection and saw the blush begin to tint her own cheeks. She chuckled trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "I believe my dear, that this" she ran her fingers through her soft white hair, lifting the lock that always fell into her eye, "is one of a kind."

Without a second thought, Andy caught the older woman's gaze. "Yes, it is." She saw Miranda's neck go crimson but did not break her stare, and smiled.

"Thank you Ahn-dray-a." The use of her full name by the older woman always sent a chill down her spine.

Evelyn became aware of the electricity between the two women and smiled to herself. "How 'bout we put it into a braid, maybe French?" she asked as she lifted the younger woman's hair and gathered it in her hands.

"I think that would be lovely" Miranda smiled

Andy looked then to Evelyn from Miranda, "You heard the lady." She sat back and closed her eyes.

It took the hairdresser no time at all to pull Andy's long chestnut tresses into a braid at the back of her head and trail down her back. Just as she finished the girls rejoined the three older women.

"Andy can we get our hair done like yours?" Cassidy asked hopefully

"Of course. Evelyn would you mind?"

"Not at all. I get to play with hair other than yours. I'm always up for that." She teased.

She moved to the empty chair next to Andy and tapped the back, "who's first?" Cassidy jumped into the seat.

Just then another woman walked from the back of the trailer. She stood in front of Miranda "I'm Georgia." She certainly was with that accent Miranda thought, "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise" the older woman replied and nodded her head.

Georgia then turned to Andy "So, you want me to try to improve upon perfection once again darlin'?"

Yes, Miranda liked her.

"Georgia if I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me" Andy grinned at the woman.

"You can't blame a girl for tryin darlin'" she smiled back

"Hmm, remind me to tell your wife that when we get home" the singer chuckled.

"Just cause I'm on a diet, don't mean I can't read the menu" Georgia laughed.

Andy dared a glance at Miranda out of the corner of her eye but only saw a pleasantly amused look on the older woman's face.

"Do your worst Georgia" Andy again closed her eyes and Georgia went to work. She wasn't joking, there wasn't much the singer needed. Andy's skin was gorgeous, brows naturally shaped, full lips. She only added a bit of pink to her cheeks, gave her eyes some "stage" colouring and painted those thick soft lips a rich red.

Miranda suddenly found herself wondering what it might be like having those lips on her skin. 'What?' she thought, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks and a thrilling hum moving in the other direction. It must be knowing there was a lesbian in the room. Yes, that must be it. She would never have thought that otherwise, would she?

Miranda raised her eyes to see Andy staring at her in the mirror, a sly smile on her face.

'Oh, surely she can't read my mind.' Miranda thought, then thought 'Oh, what if she could' and she returned Andy's sly smile.

Georgia finished with Andy's make up just as Evelyn was finishing Caroline' hair. The girl rose and went to her sister. They took turns admiring each others new style.

Andy rose, "Let's head to the stage for my final sound check, then we'll come back so I can get dressed."

The four females left the trailer. Once outside, Richard and Amelia joined them and the group headed to the arena. The Priestly's took a seat in the front row and Andy climbed the steps to the stage. She took something from a man that met her at the front of the stage and she hooked something over her ear as she turned her back to him. Miranda watched, a bit jealously she realized, as he hooked a little black box on her waistband.

"Test" Andy's voice echoed through the arena.

"Cool" the twins chimed

"Test. Tony, you got me up there?" A spot light dropped onto Andy illuminating her as an answer. "Run the sequence for the first ten songs would ja." The singers voice reverberated off of the rafters.

A light show proceeded to begin. Andy walked back to where the band was set up on a riser and picked up her guitar, her blue guitar. Miranda watched in wonder as the younger woman's fingers moved quickly over the strings. She turned a knob at the top then strummed it again and set it back into it's stand. Andy then picked up a saxophone and played the scale on it, then replaced it as well.

Miranda and the girls were mesmerized watching Andy as she moved across the stage checking microphones and band members, all the while a glow in the changing lights that washed the stage.

When it seemed that there was nothing else for her to check, Andy returned to her girls sitting in the front row. As she approached she looked at the family she dreamed she could spend the rest of her life with. Someone with whom she would build and reach her dreams.

Tonight she would see if that was a realistic chance. Tonight would be the performance of her life, at least the life she wanted to have.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked as she descended the stairs. The three stood and followed her to the bus.

As they entered the singers tour bus the girls squealed. Andy smiled behind Miranda as she placed her hand in the small of the older woman's back to keep her from tumbling backwards down the steps onto Andy. "I guess they like em'." She said as the two older women joined the twins inside.

"What, what is this?" Miranda asked her eyes moving from the tops the twins were holding up to themselves back to Andy.

"I thought they might like a change of tops." She winked at the girls, "since they ran around in those awful T-shirts all day."

"They are lovely Andrea." Miranda fingered the soft silk blouses Andy obviously had specially made for Cassidy and Caroline. They were, of course her blue, as Miranda now referred to the colour cerulean, but they faded in shade, one from dark to light the other from light to dark.

"Andy they are beautiful" smiled Cassidy

"We love them" followed Caroline

"I'm so glad you like them, and that," Andy elbowed the older woman lightly, "the "Queen" approves."

All four bust into laughter.

"You two go ahead and use the bus to change. There's also things in the bathroom I had Emily send over for you, " she turned to Miranda," if you want to freshen up."

Miranda nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to go to the trailer and get dressed. Let Richard know when you're ready to go and he'll take you over and get you settled." Andy turned to leave. "I'll see you in a few." Andy beamed at them then left.

The girls changed while Miranda took the time to freshen up her make up and check her hair. She looked down at the broach in the mirror on her lapel and touched it gently. "My whole life I've never felt so much for another person" she whispered. She closed her eyes and Andrea's face and beautiful brown eyes smiled at her in her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. "Does Andrea see me when she closes her eyes?" she asked herself silently, actually, it was more like a wish.

The Priestly's exited the bus to find Richard was waiting for them right outside.

"Ready ladies?"

"Indeed" Miranda replied.

This time they followed Richard as he led the way to a side entrance to the arena. As they entered Miranda felt the excitement in the building. The noise was almost deafening. She and the girls followed Richard to a section just off stage right, behind a curtain at the front of the stage. They would have a close up view of Andy and the entire concert. The vantage allowed them to see the total stage in full sight. And most of the crowd.

"Oh my goodness" Miranda caught her breath and moved her hand to her chest as she saw all the people there, to see her Andrea.

"How many are there Richard?" she asked without trying to hide the awe in her voice.

"About ten thousand. She sold out." Richard said with a hint of pride in his answer.

"Holy" Caroline

"Cow" Cassidy

"You can say that again bobsies"

"Indeed" replied Richard. He smiled at the three and drew their attention to the area designated for them to sit. "Miss Sachs had this area designed for you. There are drinks for the girls in the small refrigerator and wine for you on the top. Help yourselves. I will be in the shadows, but not have you out of my sight. Once the concert begins, please, stay in this area. For your own safety." Richard bowed at the waist slightly "Ladies, enjoy the show" then he was gone.

The girls were standing at the edge of the curtain watching all the people when Andy appeared from behind them, flanked by two very large security guards.

"So, what do you think?" she asked twirling.

All three turned to look at her. "Wow Andy" said Caroline walking over to her. Cassidy followed, "you look fantastic!"

Miranda ran her eyes up the singers body. White snake skin cowboy boots to long bare legs sticking out of a thigh high denim skirt, up to a shiny white cotton blouse that was tucked in but unbuttoned. Underneath the blouse was a cobalt blue tank that accentuated her bust. Miranda's eyes lingered a moment on the beautiful cleavage then as she saw it turn pink she raised her eyes to a smiling Andrea. Their eyes met and the older woman melted.

"Acceptable" Miranda said but Andy could hear the pleasure and pride at her appearance in her tone.

Andy spoke into her mic. "GO" without taking her eyes from the older woman's.

Miranda broke the gaze as the movement on the stage caught her attention. The band made their way to their places and the crowd cheered. They began to play and Andy, standing in front of Miranda bent down to address the girls.

She touched each cheek and said "for Luck" and each girl kissed each cheek. She rose and Miranda stepped forward taking Andy's chin in her hand. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the younger woman's lips. She pulled back and looked at her "for luck" Miranda said with a smile.

The twins smiled at each other. Their knowing twin smile that said to each other "we got em now"

Andy turned. Miranda watched as the singer took a deep breath to relax. She raised her face to the sky, and her lips moved almost unseen. 'Thanking her grandmother' Miranda knew without needing to ask.

"GO" she said and ran out onto the stage to greet the cheering crowd of fans.

Miranda sat and watched in complete and utter amazement.

"Hello New York!" Andy waved and the crowd's voices grew louder.

The music started and the concert was under way. Miranda knew this was a once in a lifetime experience and she thanked whoever it was responsible for letting it happen to her and her girls.

Andy's energy through the concert was astounding. 'It's like she feeds off of their energy' Miranda thought. She also thought about the pride she felt for the woman on that stage. Andy had come so far and had been through so much, yet there she was giving herself, her talents to all those people. The older woman realized only once in her life had she felt so overwhelmed with pride and yes, love. That was the day she held her newborn babies in her arms for the first time. She looked at her girls singing and dancing along with Andy, no one, not even herself had ever brought out that kind of joy in them. Miranda was sure her heart was going to explode from being so full.

Her attention was drawn back to the beautiful woman on the stage. The song she was singing had ended and she rose from her seat to applaud. Miranda wondered where she got her stamina from. That was what, the tenth song and with each one she danced across the stage, never slowing.

The crowd quieted and the three in the wings stopped clapping as well. The girls on each side of their mother each took a hand.

Andy walked toward them and winked as she stopped at the small table just a few feet away and took a long drink of water from a bottle setting there.

"Whew" she said to the crowd, "I believe I'm a bit out of shape" Hoots and cheers came in droves from the audience. Andy laughed.

When it quieted again Andy spoke. "I'd like to do something different for you tonight" Cheers- Andy smiled

Behind Andy the riser with the band on it split in two and moved outward to stage left and right.

"This is something very special to me and holds a special place in a lot of New Yorkers hearts."

From under the stage two baby grand pianos began to rise behind the singer.

"It's special to me, because I will probably never get this opportunity again. I've been blessed to meet some incredible people during my stay here" she looked to the Priestly's. Caroline and Cassidy squeezed their mother's hands, "and I'd like to share a tiny bit" she pinched her fingers together, "of that with you."

The girls dropped their mother's hands and walked out toward Andy on the stage. Before Miranda knew what was happening Andy spoke again "New York, I'd like you to meet two of my very best friends. This is Cassidy and this is Caroline." The crowd cheered louder than before. "They have been kind enough to agree to accompany me for this song.

Miranda sat down before she could fall down. Her babies, her bobsies playing at Madison Square Garden to a crowd of ten thousand people. No more questioning it, she was in love with that woman!

The girls walked to the pianos, set so they were back to back and sat down. The lights went dark and three blue spotlights lit the stage, one on each girl and one on Andy.

The crowd went very quiet. Miranda held her breath and listened to her heart beat.

Andy bowed her head and the girls began to play. The crowd recognized the music intro and began to scream and cheer.

Miranda sat on the edge of her seat with her hands to her mouth, eyes watching in disbelief.

The crowd stilled and Andy raised her head and with the most incredible voice Miranda had ever heard, began to sing.

_"Midnight, not a sound from the pavement, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet, and the wind begins to moan."_

Suddenly the crowd is lit a glow with thousands of small flames. Andy moves stage right—

_"Memory, all alone in the moonlight, I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then. I remember the time I knew what happiness was, let the memory live again."_

Miranda is truly hearing the words of the famous song for the first time. The song of her Andrea's life.

Andy begins to cross to stage left—

_"Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning, someone mutters and a street lamp gutters and soon it will be morning."_

Andy moves back to center stage—

_"Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise, I must think of a new life and I musn't give in. When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too and a new day will begin."_

While the girls play the musical break she walks to them. Stage right only a few feet from Miranda a platform with two steps rises from the floor. As Andy begins to sing again she moves towards it and walks to the top—

_"Burt out ends of smoky days, the stale cold smell of morning. The street lamp dies another night is over, another day is dawning."_

The music crescendos and Andy looks right at Miranda with her arm outstretched,

_"Touch me, it's so easy to leave me, all alone with the memory of my day in the sun."_

Miranda sees a single tear fall down Andrea's cheek, they never break eye contact.

_"If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is, look a new day has begun." _

Andy smiles at Miranda as the girls play the last of the music. The older woman is smiling through her sobs. 'HOLY SHIT' she thinks. Then she breaths.

Andy moves down the dais and back to the girls only then noticing the audience going crazy. The girls join her down stage. "Caroline" she points with her outstretched arm and Caroline bows. "Cassidy" the other arm and Cassidy bows in turn. The crowd cheers, screams, whistles and claps.

The girls move to Andy and each gives her a kiss on the cheek then they run back to their mother where she is waiting with open arms to scoop them up and hug and kiss them.

Andy moves right into her next song, seeing the joy she has brought to her new family out of the corner of her eye. 'Two more songs' she thinks to herself.

Miranda can't seem to let go of Cassidy and Caroline. "I am so so very proud of both of you." She kisses their heads again. "You were both amazing"

"Andy is the amazing one mom" Cassidy said

"She wanted to do something just for us." Caroline looked at her mother seeing her tear streaked face for the first time and smiles, "We told you she loves you."

"When are you going to learn to listen to us?" Cassidy asked

"From this day on" she looked out at the stage. Andrea loved her. Her. Wow!

"From this day on!" She squeezed the girls again and they settled back to watch Andy, their Andy finish her show.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Andy Sach's final number was an extravaganza. Party in the USA was the song that was bringing her career back to life. Her first concert performance of it reflected that. Dancers in scantily clad outfits glided around the stage. Pyrotechnics exploded synchronized to the music and lights. In the middle of it all, Andy floated around putting her all into giving her fans what they came to see.

The song ended and the stage went dark. The crowd's noise was so loud it left the Priestly's ears ringing. Andy exited stage left, met by her security team and was quickly led away. Richard appeared and led her girls back to the tour bus. When they arrived Andy was exiting the bathroom and was almost knocked to the floor by Cassidy and Caroline's exuberant hugs.

"Andy that was so awesome!" Cassidy squealed

"We did it! We did it!" Caroline squeezed her.

"You were both fantastic!" Andy hugged them back. Miranda stood back watching the display and waiting.

"I was so incredibly proud of you both!" the singer kissed each girl on the head. "You were perfect, better than we practiced." She laughed, "Maybe I should make you part of my tour."

Miranda jumped in, "I don't think I would like you to perform that particular song for anyone else." She smiled seriously

Andy stood, extracting herself from the girls and met the older woman's gaze. "I don't believe I will ever wish to perform it for anyone else."

Cassidy and Caroline moved to the back of the bus silently. Miranda noticed the movement and she herself moved a step toward Andy.

"I only hope I can touch your heart as eloquently as you have touched mine." Miranda lifted her hand to Andrea's cheek and cupped it in her soft skin.

Andrea tilted her head into the touch and closed her eyes. "You have touched not only my heart but my soul in a way I never knew was possible" the older woman said softly.

When she opened her eyes Miranda was mere inches from her face. "I think" she took a breath as steeled herself to speak, "I think I've fallen in love with you Andrea."

Andrea smiled, "I know I've fallen in love with you Miranda." She waited for the other woman to move.

Miranda closed the inches between them, then sliding her hand from Andrea's cheek to the back of her neck, she leaned into the younger woman and laid her lips onto the singers. Both caught their breath as the kiss deepened. Andrea slid her arms around Miranda's small waist and pulled her body into her own, both moaning into the kiss as their bodies came together for the first time. Fire ignited in them and the kiss became an urgent need to posess each other. Their tongues danced and Miranda raised her other hand to encircle the younger woman's shoulders, tightening the embrace. Finally, only because the need to breath was great, they separated their mouths but not their embrace and rested their foreheads together.

"WOW!" Andrea whispered

"Indeed" Miranda smiled. They stood quietly holding each other, both minds racing, wondering where they went from here.

"Hm" Andrea hummed, "As much as I would love to stand here kissing you for eternity" she blinked slowly at the thought, "I really need to take a shower and get out of these clothes"

Miranda's brow rose

Andrea chuckled, "and get some food in my belly."

Miranda's voice was soft, "I don't want to let you go." She confessed

Andrea stroked the older woman's face, "I hope you feel that way forever" she leaned in and kissed her again. "But right now, Hm," she kissed her again, "we have things we need to take care of and the girls are giggling in the back room."

"Hm" Miranda kissed her again, "you know, they'll never let us forget they knew before we did."

"Would have been nice if they had let us in on it." Andrea chuckled

"I told you they could be little demons" she smiled

As if on cue, Cassidy and Caroline came out of the bedroom and wrapped their arms around the older women. The four stood there holding each other, taking in the happiness of being a family. Truthfully though, they had become a family almost from the day they all had met. Andrea looked into Miranda's peaceful face as she stared lovingly down at her girls. "Dreams do come true" she whispered.

Miranda's face lifted and she looked into loving brown pools, "So it would seem" the older woman moved her hand from around Caroline and ran the back of her fingers gingerly against Andrea's cheek. "Why don't we go home. You can get cleaned up there. The girls need to get to bed, it's been an exciting day," Miranda said, "and we have a lot to discuss."

Andrea sighed, "Okay, let me gather up some clothes to change into after my shower"

"And something to wear tomorrow?" Miranda asked as Andrea was moving to her bedroom. She stopped for a second and the older woman held her breath. Andrea nodded yes without turning around. Miranda let the breath out between her smiling lips.

"I'll just be a minute." The singer replied. Entering her bedroom she mover her hand to her stomach in an attempt to calm the fluttering there.

True to her word Andrea returned quickly and taking in the sight of the family she had fallen in love with said, "Alright. Let's go home." As if it was the most natural statement ever spoken.

During the ride back to the townhouse Cassidy and Caroline regaled their mother with the story of Andrea's idea for them to play in her concert. The older woman found herself staring, more often then not, at the beauty sitting across from her in the limonene. Andrea smiled proudly at her girls while they talked about practicing when Miranda wasn't around and how determined they were to get the song perfect for their mother and Andrea.

"Well your performances were the best I have ever had the pleasure to hear" Miranda stated. "You looked like two professionals with years of experience when you were up there. I have never been prouder of you then I was today." The girls faces glowed and beamed smiles at their mother's words. They both respected and worked for her approval in everything they did. And getting the two women together was just the cherry on top!

Once they entered the townhouse the older woman's nerves went on high alert. She had no idea what to expect. Would she and Andrea become lovers tonight? She'd never been with another woman. What did two women do together? Would she, could she do it? Had Andrea been with a woman before? Would she be able to satisfy the younger woman?

Miranda took a deep breath and sighed, which did not go unnoticed by the singer. Andrea place her hand in the small of Miranda's back and the fashionista relaxed immediately at the contact. "Everything will be okay" the younger woman whispered in her ear as she slid her arm around Miranda's thin waist and pulled her in for a reassuring hug.

"Off to bed bobsies. I'll get Andrea settled and be in to tuck you in."

"Can Andy tuck us in too?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"I'd love to" Andrea replied.

"Go on now. We will be in shortly." The girls bounded up the stairs.

The two older women moved at a slower pace. Holding hands they made their way to Miranda's bedroom. "I thought tonight you might enjoy the opportunity to use a large shower, seeing as how you'll be stuck using the small one on your bus for the next few months."

Andrea noted the light bitterness in Miranda's tone when she voiced the length of their separation to come. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you." Andrea let go of her hand, ready to move toward the bathroom. "I'll just be a few minutes. Why don't you change into something more comfortable, get yourself a glass of wine and meet me back here. She smiled at her love and gave her a quick kiss before she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Miranda stood for a moment stunned. She had all but expected Andrea to ask her to join her. Maybe the younger woman didn't want her physically. She felt a sudden pain of loss. But it dawned on her, love didn't always mean sex. She loved Andrea with all her heart and they have never shared that particular intimacy. She sighed and moved to the closet to change into a Chanel lounging suit. Dark charcoal grey that made her hair almost glow with the contrast. Then she made her way to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine for herself and a glass of tea for Andrea. Since making the sun tea for their meal last week, the girls had insisted on it being a staple in their refrigerator. Miranda smiled as she poured it, admitting she herself had indulged in the amber drink on occasions she was thinking of the singer and separated from her.

Miranda returned to the bedroom to find the bathroom door open. Andrea was standing in front of the mirror, bent over towel drying her long hair. The older woman sat on the edge of the bed, drinks in hand, admiring the sweat pant clad rear end directly in her line of sight. "Mm" escaped as a shudder ran through her. At that moment her sleeping libido awoke. Images of the young singer began to race through her mind. "Oh my" she spoke with out realizing it.

Andrea turned at the sound behind her to find a completely flushed Miranda, shaking? She watched as the woman lifted the glass of wine to her lips. Her hand was trembling. Andrea looked into her eyes and even from the distance separating them, she saw the desire in her dilated pupils. The older woman gazed at her like she was lost in another world.

Andrea walked over to her slowly and took the glass of tea from her. The older woman visibly jumped at the contact. "Sweetheart" she looked at Miranda, "take a breath."

Miranda did as she was told and relaxed as the air left her lungs. She smiled shyly at the younger woman and Andrea smiled back, then went back into the bathroom to comb out her hair, watching the other woman in the mirror as she went. The singer finished combing out her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail to dry. She turned and left the bathroom, tea in hand, she held the other out to Miranda. "Shall we go say goodnight to the girls?"

Miranda nodded and rose taking the offered hand in hers, she still was unable to find her voice. Andrea squeezed the small hand and looked at the other woman. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Okay" Miranda finally got out, knowing Andrea was reading her feelings correctly.

They headed off to the girls room, setting their drinks on a hall table before they entered. The girls were tucked into their beds, both wearing sleepy smiles on their faces. Miranda approached Cassidy and Andrea Caroline.

"Goodnight bobsie. I love you." Miranda said kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight mom, I love you too"

Andrea brushed Caroline's hair behind her ear, "Goodnight Mozart" she smiled.

"Goodnight Andy. I'm glad we met you."

"I'm glad too." Andrea smiled, "sweet dreams."

The two women traded places.

"Goodnight bobsie. I love you." Miranda kissed Caroline's forehead as she did Cassidy's.

"Goodnight mom. I love you too" she replied with a yawn that made Miranda smile.

At Cassidy's bed, "Goodnight Bach" Andrea grinned. Cassidy giggled, "Night Andy. Thanks for today."

"You are very welcome," she gently tickled the girl's belly through the covers. "Sweet dreams."

Andrea and Miranda moved to leave the room, "Andy"

"Yes Caroline"

"Will you be here when we get up in the morning?"

Andrea took Miranda's hand in hers and looked at her when she answered, "Yes Caroline, I will. Now go to sleep, both of you." She blew both girls a kiss.

She and Miranda left the room, closing the door behind them. They picked up their drinks and headed back the in the direction they had come. As Miranda approached her bedroom door Andrea pulled them to a stop.

"Why don't we go to the den for a while" Andrea saw the look of rejection on the other woman's face. "Oh no sweetheart." She pulled Miranda to her. "Don't ever think that. Of course I want to be with you."

"Do you?" Miranda's fears resurfacing

"Oh God yes!" she kissed her. "I can hardly think of anything else."

"Really?"

"Of course. But if I go back into that bedroom with you right now we will not talk." She smiled broadly, "and there are so many things we need to talk about." She kissed the older woman again, this time deeply, slowly, allowing her lips to linger on Miranda's.

Miranda sighed deeply. "Okay" she turned to lead them down to the den.

Instead of their normal seats in the plush leather chairs they sat close together on the couch. Andrea pulled the older woman to her, allowing Miranda to rest her head on the singer's shoulder. Andrea began to run her fingers through the soft silky white hair. She felt Miranda relax against her.

"I feel as if I'm the child and you're the adult when you hold me." The older woman admitted and Andrea squeezed her tighter.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I, I don't know. No. I never felt such a sense of peace and wholeness as when I'm with you." She looked up at Andrea. "It's a very new and somewhat scary concept for me."

"It is for me too. I've never felt this strongly for anyone before."

They sat lost in their own thoughts for a while.

"Have you," Andrea tried to gather her words. She had things to tell Miranda and it truly frightened her how she would react. "Have you ever had a…a relationship with another woman?"

Miranda tensed under her just a little. "No." she looked up into Andrea's eyes, "have you?"

Andrea steeled herself. "It's the only kind of relationship I've ever had." She waited.

"You're, you're gay?" Miranda asked with bewilderment.

"Surprise" Andrea smiled

Miranda pulled away. Confusion, fear uncertainty all moving across her expression as Andrea watched. "Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"So many reasons" the singer turned in her seat to face the other woman, tucking her legs under her and taking the woman's hands into her own. She took a deep breath. "I've known since I was fifteen. You are only the second person I have ever told." She chuckled, "actually, you're the first. The other person told me."

"Your grandmother." It was a statement.

"Grams knew me better than I knew myself." She smiled remembering fondly. "She was aware, especially in my business, that it could ruin me, my career, and it was just taking off. In public I never dated, male or female, and because I was so young and focused on my career, no one ever questioned it."

"But you've had relationships?"

Andrea sighed, "more like one night stands." She waited for Miranda to be disgusted but she only saw sorrow in her eyes. "When I was on the road I could disguise myself and go out to the bars. I would choose a pretty, drunk woman and" she lowered her eyes, "I don't need to tell you the rest. The next morning I would be gone before she woke and back on the road to the next town, no one the wiser."

Miranda ran her hand across the singers cheek and lifted her chin. "You're afraid, you think I won't want this because of your past. I'm not so pure Andrea. I married twice to advance my career. We know how that turned out. My precious girls are the best thing to come from those mistakes. I wouldn't take anything back or change what I've done because of them." She leaned in and kissed the younger woman's lips softly. When they separated both caught a slight intake of breath.

"This is not going to be an easy relationship Miranda." She looked at their hands again then back up into those blue pools.

"Any relationship with me is difficult." The older woman smiled. "I'm controlling, opinionated, selfish, single minded in my work, demanding." She sighed, "and I'm not that young anymore Andrea."

"Do you know when I fell in love with you?" she brushed the single white lock out of her eye. "Don't laugh." She grinned, "the first day I met you. The girls ran into your arms and the love you poured on them without being a slobbering mom melted my heart, then you stood up and looked at me and set my whole body on fire. You were the most beautiful, confident, loving and sexiest woman I have ever seen."

"Oh my" Miranda gasped, "I guess I know how you got all those women into your bed." She chuckled

"That's NOT what this is Miranda." Finding the comment hurt when she knew it wasn't meant that way.

"Darling I know that" the older woman soothed not realizing the bite her words held. "I'm sorry. I know that."

"Miranda I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Caroline and Cassidy. I have never felt so strongly about anything in my life, including my music. But it is going to be very, very difficult. I, as do you, live in the public eye, which means, for a while, we will have to love in the shadows. I don't know if that's something I can or want to ask that of you." Andrea had tears rolling down her face.

"Why would it be your decision alone? Why wouldn't be me asking it of you?" Miranda grinned with a raised brow.

Andrea laughed softly wiping her tears. "you're right. Does that mean we're in this together?"

"So it would seem." At that the two women leaned into each other and kissed. It was a kiss filled with love and hope and future. When they separated, for air, Andrea pulled the older woman down to rest her head in her lap. Miranda closed her eyes as Andrea again began stoking her hair.

Eyes closed, "I never thought I'd meet anyone my equal in so many ways, let alone fall in love with them." Her hand squeezed Andrea's leg lovingly. "And a woman no less."

"Hm. Me either. I spend so much time keeping people at arms length waiting to see what they want from me." She chuckled, "the woman part however, was pretty much a given."

"Lonely isn't it." The older woman sighed.

"I'm not lonely anymore." Andrea smiled

Miranda turned to look at her, "nor am I."

"The next few months are going to be very hard." Andrea gazed into her eyes.

"Indeed. What am I going to do without you for six months?" her smile fading to sorrow.

"Or I without you?" Andrea smiled pulling Miranda's smile back onto her beautiful face. "You are so beautiful."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were drunk." She laughed

"But I am. I'm drunk on you."

Miranda blushed "there is no doubt you have a way with words."

"I only speak the truth, to you anyway." She chuckled

The fashionista chuckled with her, then her voice was serious again. "What are we going to do?"

Andrea was stoking her hair. "I have a few ideas." Miranda turned to face her. "The first eight weeks will be the hardest I think. I'm heading to the west coast Sunday. I'll then have seven shows in the following seven weeks."

"Goodness" It hit Miranda how intense touring must be. How it could pull someone as lonely as Andrea must have been into it's dark side.

"Hmm. But then I have a two week, roughly two week, break, so I was thinking that maybe if you could get time off we could spend it together skiing in Colorado."

Miranda's eyes grew wide. "Really."

"Well I have a small place there, so it would be private and it should coincide with the start of the girls summer break."

"I see. It seems you have thought about this quite a bit."

"There's more." Andrea was starting to let the excitement of her planning escape since the older woman didn't appear to be objecting. "From there I will have a six show, six week run, then back to Tennessee for two weeks and a benefit concert I was asked to do. The girls would still be out of school. We'd be at my home again. I'd love to show them the ranch and where I grew up." Her dazzling smile was melting Miranda's heart all over again.

"Is that all?" Her brow raised as a smile moved across her lips.

"Almost" Andrea almost bounced on the couch, causing Miranda to sit up and face her again. "The last eight weeks I have seven shows then I will be back here before the CMA's."

"I assume you'll want to inform the girls of this plan of yours tomorrow."

"Yes please." She leaned in to kiss the older woman.

"Why do I have the feeling. " _kiss_, "I can spend," _kiss_, "the rest," _kiss_, "of my life," _kiss_, "trying," _kiss_, "and never learn," _kiss_, "to say," _kiss_, "no to you" Miranda grinned.

"I," _kiss_, "sure hope," _kiss_, "you try."

"Very well." Miranda pulled back, "have Amelia send Emily the dates…."

"Nope. I'll take care of everything and make sure Amelia gets all the information to Emily." Andrea interrupted

Miranda glared at her, "I have no intention of letting…."

Again Andrea interrupted her this time by placing her finger on the older woman's lips to silence her. "I want to do this."

"But"

"But nothing. I did a lot of stupid things in my youth, however, squandering my fortune was not one of them." She smiled at her. "I do not mean to assume, but I'm fairly certain you will be the kept woman in this relationship."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry," she kissed her, "that came out wrong."

"Enlighten me."

"Darling, I am worth millions already, and that's from my earlier career. I could never spend it all in my life time if I tried. My dream has always been to have a family, this family, to benefit from everything I've been blessed with. The money truly means nothing to me without someone to share it with."

Miranda felt tears rolling down her face.

"It has not spoiled me and I have no intention of letting it spoil the ones I love, that said, if I want to spend it on my family," she smiled at that statement, "please don't begrudge me that pleasure."

"You are full of surprises, aren't you."

Andrea leaned in to kiss her soundly on the lips. "I'm just getting started" she smiled

"Oh my" the woman felt a tingle from her ears to her toes. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved!"

Miranda laughed as she rose taking Andrea's hand and pulling her a long with her. "Then let's get you fed." They walked hand in hand into the kitchen both reveling in the bond from the simple action.

Miranda went to release the younger woman's hand as she walked to the refrigerator but Andrea did not let go. Instead she spooned behind her resting her head on the fashionista's shoulder as they pursued the possible choices.

The older woman clasped her hands atop the arms now wrapped around her waist. "What sounds good?"

"Hmm. How 'bout an omelet. Andrea said into her soft hair, closing her eyes and taking in her fresh scent. God she smelled so good. "You smell so good."

"Thank you." Miranda chuckled pulling out the eggs. "What would you like in your omelet?"

"Surprise me" she kissed the older woman's neck then released her hold so she could move about the kitchen. Andrea moved to the stool at the breakfast bar and watched as Miranda moved effortlessly between the stove and counter, preparing the ingredients for her omelet.

"Please tell me I'm not going to wake up and this has just been a wonderful dream."

Miranda smiled at her. "After a while with me, you may be wishing someone would wake you up out of your nightmare."

Andrea frowned, "Why do you do that, belittle yourself like that? Do you truly not know how amazing you are?"

Miranda's back was to her and she watched as her shoulders slumped. "I guess when you hear something long enough…" she let the sentence trail off.

"Miranda" Andrea spoke sternly, waiting for the older woman to turn and face her. "This is a new opportunity for both of us." She met Andrea's gaze. Andrea continued. "I'm in love with you. You make me happy. The good, the bad, every part of you. That's what I fell for." Miranda had tears in her eyes and the blue became blinding to look at. "I want all of you, do you understand. I don't want an image you think I want to see. I want the real you."

The tears were now silently falling down her face.

Andrea smiled at her. "I don't want you to ever think or feel anything less than who you are. And I don't want to be anything less than who I am for you." Her smile softened. She went to the woman and wiped the tears with her fingers. "The only thing we have never had in a relationship is trust. If we can't trust each other enough to be who we truly are, together, we don't stand a chance." She kissed Miranda softly. "And I'll be damned if I don't give this love we have for each other every chance it takes." Andrea smiled lovingly at Miranda, "Okay"

Miranda just nodded and lifted her hand to cup the singers face. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't believe in luck sweetheart, but I do believe in destiny. In my heart I know I have found my destiny. You will not get rid of me easily." Andrea pulled Miranda in for a kiss that stopped her heart and stole her breath.

When Andrea pulled away, Miranda stood frozen with her eyes still closed.

"Now, feed me."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Miranda and Andrea sat eating in silence, glancing at each other and smiling. When they finished Andrea spoke, "that was really good. Thank you.'

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Miranda stood to clear their dishes but Andrea grabbed her hand to stop her motion. The older woman looked at her confused.

"I want to talk to you," She turned then so they faced each other, "about something, and I don't want you to get upset. Just hear me out."

Miranda was worried.

Andrea leaned over to kiss her cheek softly, "I'm not," she took a deep breath, "I'm not ready to make love with you yet."

Miranda tried to pull away, her heart shattering, but the singer held tight.

"Let me explain, please."

The older woman sat back, hurting and apprehensive.

"I can't imagine being with you tonight and then not being able to touch you again for weeks. We'll know what we're missing and I don't want that stress between us this early in our relationship. Me being away is going to be hard enough." She held Miranda's hand tighter. "It's tearing me up now, thinking about you and imagining us together."

All Miranda could hear was 'I don't want you', so she began to build up the walls she had let down for this woman. "If you do not wish to have a physical relationship with me, all you have to do is say so. I am an adult." She said it coldly and with as much venom as she could muster. She was hurt.

"STOP! Right Now!" Andrea said using a commanding tone to get Miranda's attention. Miranda glared at her. "That is NOT what I said!" the younger woman put her arms around Miranda's waist. Her body was stiff and rigid.

"Now listen to me." Andrea stood in front of her. "I am so emotionally, mentally and physically attracted to you I think I may lose my mind."

That did it, Miranda visibly relaxed and lowered her walls again.

"This is a very new relationship for both of us, with feelings that are stranger than either of us has ever experienced." She cupped the other woman's chin. "I want to know every single part of your body," she smiled, "mind and soul."

Miranda laid her face into the crook of the singer's neck, "I want that as well." She sighed.

Andrea tipped her head and kissed Miranda's forehead. "I can't wait to get my hands all over you, kiss your body, and watch you move beneath my touch."

Miranda shivered in her arms.

"And if I start now," Andrea took a very deep breath, "I will not be able to leave for my tour. We have a lifetime to love each other in every way. I don't want to waste the first few months of our relationship dwelling on what I'm missing and can't have." She smiled, "when we can enjoy what we do have and anticipate more to come."

Miranda sighed and looked at her.

"Does any of this make sense? Do you understand how I feel about you? This is so much more than just sex to me."

"It makes sense darling, I do understand. I just, I guess I'm worried you'll change your mind about that while we're apart. I'm not as young and beautiful as the other women you will come into contact with."

"But I want you. You have something no one else can ever have" She pulled her in to kiss her but paused, "You have my heart." She kissed her deep, hard with passion.

They separated, both breathless.

"I have never wanted anyone so badly in my life." The older woman admitted.

"Trust me, I know exactly haw you feel." Andrea leaned in to kiss her again. They stood there kissing and holding each other for what felt like ages.

"Do you think, since this is our last night together for the next few months," Andrea looked at her pleadingly, "do you think we could sleep together. I want to fall asleep holding you."

"I would like that very much."

The women placed their dishes in the sink, turned out the lights and made their way to Miranda's bedroom. Once there, Miranda moved to the bathroom to shower and change. "I know you are exhausted, why don't you climb into bed. I'll only be a little while then I'll join you."

"Okay, but don't take too long."

"I won't. Get into bed." The older woman smiled.

When Miranda opened the door to the bathroom, after her shower and changing into her satin sleeping gown, she was taken aback by the beautiful creature curled up in her bed. The light from the bathroom was casting a heavenly glow on Andrea. Miranda's heart was so full of love and feelings so new to her she thought it might explode and that she might faint. She caught her breath and turned off the light and headed to her side of the bed. She hadn't shared a bed with anyone in the years since her divorce. Miranda stood next to the bed looking down on her sleeping beauty. Andrea looked so peaceful, she didn't want to disturb her. Just as she thought that, an arm lifted the covers to invite her in. Andrea didn't open her eyes, she just smiled softly, holding the bedding, waiting.

Miranda slid into bed and moved close to Andrea with her back to the younger woman. Andrea spooned up next to her, not at all surprised how well their bodies fit together. She draped her arm over Miranda's waist and nuzzled her face into the beautiful soft white hair in front of her. She took in the scent that was Miranda, imprinting on her mind.

"I love you."

Miranda had taken hold of the arm around her and tightened her hold, "I love you too."

For the first time in many, many years they both had a very restful sleep.

Andrea woke to find herself alone in the large bed. She stretched happily feeling completely rested. She got up and made her way to the bathroom for her morning routine. After brushing her teeth and washing the sleep from her eyes she headed downstairs. When she opened the bedroom door she smelled breakfast and heard laughter. "Could it get any better that this? Well," she smirked, "It will in about six months."

The singer entered the kitchen to find her girls at the table. "Now this is what I want to wake up to every day for the rest of my life." She walked over and kissed each girl on the top of the head.

"Morning Andy" they said together.

"Morning Bach, morning Mozart." She moved to Miranda, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "Good morning beautiful."

Miranda blushed, "Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock. You?" They were staring into each others eyes.

"The best I have in years."

"Okay" Cassidy said, "we're totally happy you two finally 'woke up'"

Caroline continued, "But do you have to be mushy in front of us?"

"Get use to it ladies." Not breaking their gaze, Andrea said, "I plan on being mushy and kissing your mother every chance I get for the rest of my life."

"Ewe" they sang in unison.

Both women laughed, then kissed again. "So what's for breakfast, I hope it's not omelets." She winked at Miranda.

"Mom made waffles." Cassidy said

"She hasn't made them since we were little." Caroline finished.

"Sounds great!"

Miranda and the girls sat and waited for Andrea to finish breakfast. When she was getting close, the girls could no longer contain their excitement.

"So what are we going to do today?" Caroline asked

Andrea smiled around her mouthful of waffles. When she finished chewing she spoke. "Well" she took a drink of coffee, "your mother and I do have something to ask you."

"What?" they both asked

"How would you like to meet up with me in about eight weeks." She was getting ready to place another bite in her mouth. Miranda sat quietly drinking her coffee, allowing Andrea to enjoy her surprise for her babies. "In Colorado" she took the bite.

"Really?" Cassidy squealed

"No way" Caroline chimed in.

"Yes, really way." Andrea finished chewing. "I have a cabin there and we could spend about twelve days together. What do you think?"

"It sounds awesome" Caroline said

"Will we get to go skiing?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure. Skiing, snowboarding, ride snow mobiles, everything snowy, even making snow angels."

"Yea!" the girls yelled

Andrea smiled at Miranda who was also grinning. She ate her last couple of bites while the girls planned what they would need for the trip.

"Well, you'll probably need some summer clothes too."

She had the twins attention, "Because after I do another six week run we'll meet up at my ranch in Tennessee, if that's okay."

By this time both girls were up and dancing around her.

"This is so, so cool" Cassidy sang to her sister as they danced around.

Miranda and Andrea were laughing out loud. The townhouse hummed with happiness.

Andrea's phone rang, "Excuse me" she walked away from the noisy kitchen to hear Amelia. "Mornin' Amelia. Did you get some sleep?" … "Good. I'll need those items delivered to Miranda's as soon as possible. I also need you to make the arrangements for Colorado and Tennessee and get the info to Emily ASAP. Call Ben and see what the ETA is on the concert recordings I asked him to make for me then make sure they are delivered here as well. I'll be returning late tonight but expect everything to be ready to leave for California by six a.m. tomorrow."

"Thank you Amelia, talk to you later."

Miranda was leaning against the door jam watching the younger woman pace while she spoke to her assistant, giving her directions for the day. She truly enjoyed watching the singer work. She was so accomplished in so many areas of her business. Andrea looked up and smiled at Miranda and walked over to her and caressed her cheek while she talked. When she hung up, Andrea looped her arms around the older woman and pulled her in to kiss her.

"Mmm. Your lips taste so good. Where'd the girls disappear to?"

"To call their friends, where else. Girls" she called to them, knowing they would return immediately.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Anything, as long as we are together." Miranda looped her arms around Andrea's waist and kissed her.

"I know you're dying to get a look at the BOOK and I need to do a small amount of work as well. I'm sure the girls," she looked at them as they appeared, "have school work to do from yesterday." They frowned "Why don't we get dressed, spend a little time getting some work done then plan from there." She turned to face Miranda again

"That's a very acceptable idea." The older woman looked at the girls. "The sooner you get started, the sooner you will finish."

They slowly walked up to their room to change and start on their homework.

Andrea laughed, "They are adorable when they pout." She looked back at Miranda, still in her arms. "Are you that cute when you pout?"

"Andrea, I do not, or will I ever pout." She tried to be icy in her tone but looking at the singer's face failed.

Chuckling, "Really" she kissed her nose. "Looks adorable on you too."

"For heaven sake" Miranda turned and started to move toward the stairs.

"Yep, you're cute."

"Humpf" They walked to the bedroom to change then headed to the den to get some work done.

They sat working quietly for some time, Miranda's attention continually being drawn from the BOOK to look at Andrea sitting in one of the chairs working. She typed on her laptop while listening to music Miranda couldn't hear through the headphones in her ears.

Andrea spoke "You'll never get any work done if you keep watching me work." She smiled but never turned to look at the older woman.

Miranda blushed at being caught staring. "I can't help it" she spoke in a soft voice.

It was however, loud enough for Andrea to hear, she turned to look at Miranda, "I love you too."

Just then the doorbell rang and Miranda got a puzzled look on her face, she went to stand, but the singer interrupted her.

"That's for me, I'll get it. "She stood as the fashionista settled back into her chair.

She could hear the singer talking to someone in the hallway and a rustle of movement. Curiosity getting the better of her, she stood and walked to find Andrea standing next to several boxes, bidding someone good bye as she closed the front door. She turned to face Miranda smiling.

"What is all of this?" the older woman asked motioning to the boxes.

"You'll see" the younger woman grinned as she walked passed Miranda to the stairs. "Mozart, Bach, could you come down here please." There was chaos on the stairs as the girls bounded down them.

"Yes Andy." They said together.

She turned to Miranda, "How 'bout we all go into the sitting room." The four moved to the next room. Andrea remained standing while the girls took seats on the couch and Miranda in her wing back chair.

"Okay, so," Andrea began, "I have some things I wanted you all to have before I leave." The twins looked at their mother, all three confused. Andrea had stepped back out into the hallway only to return with the largest box. She held up a finger, went out of the room again and returned with several smaller boxes. The singer pulled a small pocket knife out of her jeans pocket, which amused Miranda, and cut the tape from the boxes. She folded the knife closed and stuck it back in her pocket.

Miranda could see the excitement radiating from the younger woman.

She reached into the large box and pulled out one then another smaller, yet still good sized boxes. Andrea handed one to Cassidy and one to Caroline. "These are for you." Andrea beamed. The girls slid themselves and the boxes to the floor while Andrea took a seat on the arm of Miranda's chair, putting her arm over the back of it.

The girls opened their boxes with twin unison developed over the years to keep from spoiling one another's surprises.

"Oh my" Cassidy

"God" Caroline

They both jumped to their feet and ran to tackle Andrea before removing their gifts for their mother to see.

"Thank you Andy"

"Thank you so, so much" they hugged her

"You are so welcome" she kissed each girl on the head. "Show your mother, see what she thinks."

The girls went back to their boxes and each lifted out a guitar to show their mother, who sat with a look of wonderment on her face. She could tell by looking, they were not your basic guitars.

"They are beautiful Andrea." She watched as the girls pulled personalized straps over their heads and lifted the instruments into playing position. Cassidy's was black with a mother of pearl pick guard and Caroline's white with a black onyx pick guard.

"I'll need to tune them for you, but we'll take care of that later."

"Andy these are so awesome" Caroline started to frown, "but how are you going to teach us?"

Cassidy chimed in, "we'll have to wait til your tour is over won't we."

"Nope" Andrea moved to two smaller boxes. She handed one to the girls but held on to the other one. "Open it."

They did. Inside they found a brand new MAC. "It has a built in web cam." she smiled, "and I have one on the bus. One click and we're connected." She then handed the other box to Miranda. "We may not be able to physically be together, but at least we can see and talk to each other."

Miranda clenched the box to her chest and tears began to form in her eyes.

Andrea cupped her chin, "I told you, you couldn't get rid of me." She smiled and bent down to kiss the older woman softly, causing her tears to fall.

Their connection was interrupted by the sound of two very out of tune guitars being strummed. Their lips smiled together before parting to chuckle and turn their attention to Cassidy and Caroline, who stood with devilish grins on their faces.

"Nice," Andrea grinned at them. "Okay, last but not least." Andrea handed each of her three girls a smaller box.

Miranda raised an eyebrow to question her.

"Just open it." The singer replied

Inside each box was a new, top of the line touch phone.

"Andray-ah" Miranda cooed, "this is not necessary."

"I disagree. I want any of you to be able to reach me at ANY time. All of my numbers and Amelia's are already programmed in."

"Cool" the girls cheered

"Now" she looked at the girls. "I want your word that you will not abuse these. They are to be used responsibly. I'm trusting you."

Caroline and Cassidy looked to their mother who was looking at Andrea. They turned their eyes to the singer.

"We promise Andy" they said together, "we won't let you down" finish Caroline.

"How will we know if we will be able to get you though?" asked Cassidy

Andrea turned to look at Miranda then back to the girls. "The only time I will not be able to answer is when I'm on stage performing, but it will roll over to Amelia who will tell me as soon as possible."

"Wow" said Caroline

"You really, really love us don't you." Cassidy said

"Yes, I really, really do." Andrea smiled, brightening the whole room and Miranda's heart.

"We don't want you to go Andy" Caroline removed her guitar and went to Andrea's side.

"Yeah, we just got you" Cassidy followed her sister

"I know. A big, big part of me doesn't want to go either. But I have obligations and responsibilities." She cupped both girls chins. "Think about all those people you met yesterday. If I don't go, they don't have jobs to take care of their families." She smiled at their frowning faces. "I promise, it won't be so bad. We've got the computers and you can call me anytime you want. The time will fly by. Before you know it we'll be together in Colorado." Miranda had begun rubbing small circles on her back. The singer took comfort in the act.

"So, how 'bout we get these guitars tuned. I want to make sure you're ready for your first lesson tomorrow night. Andrea stood and moved to the couch, picking up Cassidy's guitar. She placed her fingers on the neck for a C chord and glided the pick over the strings. "Ouch" she flinched at the sound.

The singer tuned the guitars, showing the girls how it was done. Miranda sat and watched, enthralled by the younger woman's talent. Once Andrea was finished and happy with the sounds coming from the strings she moved to have the girls put them away in the cases she had also supplied for them. Before Caroline could retrieve hers from Andrea Miranda asked "Will you play something first?"

Andrea looked at her surprised, "sure, if you'd like. She put the Caroline's strap back over her head. "What would you like to hear?"

"You choose." Miranda replied. She tucked her feet up under her and clutched the laptop to her chest again.

"Alright." The girls seated themselves on the floor in front of her to watch. Andrea closed her eyes running through songs in her head. When she opened them again they met majestic blue ones. She played the first chords of the song, then Miranda heard that beautiful voice.

"Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete and I love you so. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill. For my darling I love you and I always will." She played a few chords. "Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, til the end of time. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill, for my darling I love you, and I always will." She sang stronger, "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill. For my darling, I love you…And I always will. Always will" She finished the song with tears in her eyes.

Miranda wiped her eyes "That was lovely darling. Thank you."

"My pleasure"

Cassidy moved to sit on the couch next to Andrea. "Enough mushy," Caroline sat on the other side, "yeah something fun now."

Andrea laughed "Okay" Her fingers began to move quickly over the neck and a version of one of her songs was recognized by the twins who began to sing along.

Miranda sat and watched her family. Yes, she realized this was her family now. Andrea was going to be apart of their lives from now on. At that moment she vowed she would do whatever it took to keep this, her family together and give Andrea all of her dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

As the four were finishing lunch, the doorbell rang again. The girls jumped to get it but Andrea beat them to it by interrupting, "I'll get it. It's for me again." She smiled at the girls with a huge Cheshire grin. Andrea stood and walked to the front door then returned quickly.

The singer was carrying a large envelope, she was grinning from ear to ear as she returned and sat back down at the table.

"Well?" Cassidy asked

"Well what Bach?" Miranda laughed inside at the nicknames she had labeled the girls with since their performance the night before.

"Who was at the door?" asked Caroline

"Oh, no one. Let's just finish our lunch." Andrea was fighting to contain her excitement. They finished lunch while the girls and Miranda continually glanced at the package sitting on the table next to the singer.

Miranda finally spoke looking at Andrea with a raised eyebrow. "Is this to be a common occurrence with you, this teasing?"

Andrea licked her lips at the woman, "yes, and trust me," she leaned into whisper in the older woman's ear, "this is nothing compared to what I'm capable of." And she nipped her ear lobe playfully.

Miranda felt her whole body shiver and gasped, "Oh" she barely breathed.

"Indeed" the younger woman replied with her own eyebrow raised.

They finished lunch and Andrea was just too excited to contain it any longer. She abruptly stood, startling Miranda. "Excuse me please." The singer grabbed the envelope and headed up the stairs to the entertainment room.

"What was that all about?" asked Caroline

"I have no idea." Miranda watched after the blur that was her love. "I have a feeling", she looked at the girls, "that our lives are now going to be filled with lots of surprises and lots of what was that's. How do you two feel about that?"

"Mom are you happy?" Caroline asked moving to her side.

"Yes bobsie, I am. Happier than I've ever been I think."

Cassidy moved next to her sister, "then we feel just fine about it. We love Andy. If she makes you happy…"

"Then we are happy too." Finished Caroline

"I love you both so much. Thank you." The three Priestly's cleared the table and just as they were finishing they were summoned from the top of the stairs.

"Sweetheart, Mozart, Bach, could you come up here please."

They all looked at each other. The twins bolted and Miranda followed. The girls entered the room but waited for their mother to join them. When she walked through the door Andrea approached them with a remote in her hand.

"Have a seat."

Caroline and Cassidy took their regular over stuffed bean bag chairs and Miranda seated herself on the couch.

"I have one last surprise for you today." Andrea beamed. She walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Miranda. She pushed a button on the remote and the giant flat screen on the wall came to life.

Suddenly the room with it's sound system was full of applause and on the screen was Andrea, just as they saw her the night before at the concert.

"Cool" Caroline yelled over the sound.

As they watched, the previous evening's events replayed in front of them, but it wasn't from the beginning of the concert. What they were watching was the point in the show where Andrea introduced the girls.

"Oh my goodness" Miranda said softly. Andrea looked at the woman sitting next to her with her eyes glued to the screen, and took her hand. Miranda squeezed it without breaking her stare at the scene in front of her.

"That's us!" Cassidy screamed

"Shhhhh" Miranda insisted. As she watched, the three people she loved most in the world moved across the TV. She was in awe as the cameras moved from one to the other, capturing each as they made their contribution to the beautiful song Andrea had chosen to sing for her. Mostly they panned in and out on the twins playing. Miranda had tears falling down her face and she squeezed Andrea's hand tighter.

After the performance ended and the girls took their bow with Andy, the camera moved to Miranda in the wings, waiting for her girls to run to her.

The twins saw the pride in their mother's face and beamed as they remembered her words of love.

Andrea stopped the DVD and was pounced upon by the girls.

"You are the absolute" Caroline started

"Best Best Best!" Cassidy finished. Both girls giving her vice grip hugs.

Andrea laughed, "I just thought you might like to show off for your friends." The girls hugged her tighter.

"Okay girls, let Andrea breath."

They pulled away, but didn't move from her side. "We are going to miss you so much Andy" Cassidy said

"I'm going to miss you guys a lot too!" Andrea said taking the girls back into her to hug them again, "I love you very much."

"We love you too Andy" they said in unison

"If you loved us so much you wouldn't leave us alone with her" Cassidy whispered as she moved her eyes to her mother, "for so long." She smiled

"She's going to be a monster while you're gone" Caroline finished smiling as well.

"She is sitting right here" Miranda scowled, but then chuckled.

All four laughed

The two older women rose to leave but the girls decided to watch the concert from the beginning. Before the women had reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear the twins singing along with Andy at the top f their lungs.

Miranda slipped her arm around Andrea's waist." You are amazing, do you know that."

"As long as you think so." She leaned into the older woman

"I do my love, I do."

Without conscience thought the women made their way to the music room. Andrea moved to the piano bench and sat down. Miranda sat next to her and smiled. The singer lifted the lid from the keys and began to play.

The music filled the room. The older woman sighed and laid her head on Andrea's shoulder.

"What kind of music do you like besides classical?" the younger woman asked while gently stroking her hands across the keys.

Miranda made no movement when she spoke, "I'm becoming quite a fan of country of late." She smiled

Andrea grinned. "What else?"

"I enjoy several types. Usually it's the song itself I like as opposed to it's musical category or a particular artist." She lifted her head and kissed Andrea's neck

Andrea shivered. She was almost willing to say patience be damned and take Miranda right there, but her head won out over her hormones. That is not how she wanted their first time to be. Instead she lightened the mood by playing a little ragtime.

"Mmm, Scott Joplin", Miranda listened a moment, "Maple Leaf Rag I believe."

"Correct. You like?"

"Yes" she sat and listened. As the song ended, "how about something from the big band era."

Andrea began to play 'In the Mood' which she soon blended into 'Bugle Boy'. "I've always been a huge fan of the Andrew Sisters" she told Miranda

"Me also" Then to Andrea's surprise, the older woman began to sing. The singer tried not to show her shock though it was a pleasant surprise. Her pitch was perfect, her voice, like her speaking voice, was soft but strong and clear.

When the song ended Andrea turned to her, "obviously I'm not the only one with secrets."

Miranda blushed. "Don't be silly, my voice is nothing compared to yours."

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"I haven't sang since the girls were infants. I use to sing them to sleep at night. I doubt they remember or even know. Honestly, nothing in my life since then has made me want to." She smiled at Andrea and the younger woman leaned in to kiss her.

"Who taught you?"

"My father. He was a musician. After my mother and myself, it was his true love." Miranda sighed deeply at the memory. "Until I met you, I had forgotten how much it truly impacted my life." The older woman lifted her hands to the keys and began to play.

Andrea watched in silence as Miranda's fingers moved gracefully along the ebony and ivory. "Do the girls know that you can play? They've never mentioned it."

"No, I haven't played since my mother died. That's when my passion for it did as well." She continued to stoke the black and white keys lovingly. "I lost her to cancer when Caroline and Cassidy were three months old. I've always hated the fact that they never got to know her."

This time Andrea leaned her head on Miranda's shoulder as she played. "I've never had anyone play or sing for me. I'm honored."

"You brought music back to me my darling. You have filled me in so many ways, ways I didn't realize I was empty." She turned to look into Andrea's eyes. The younger woman captured her lips in a searing kiss. Miranda stopped playing and leaned her whole body into the other woman. Her blood was boiling, her desire to have the singer touch her unbearable.

Andrea raised her hand to touch Miranda's face, then ran her fingers through her soft white hair to the back of her neck and pulled her in stronger, deepening the kiss, causing a moan in the back of Miranda's throat.

Andrea broke the kiss gasping, "Oh God"

"Please don't stop" Miranda begged

"If I don't now, I won't be able to at all." Andrea stood to put a small distance between them.

Miranda wanted to cry. She was willing to plead, beg, promise, anything. There was no way she could wait six months for Andrea to touch her.

"I think maybe I'll go take a cold shower real quick…" Andrea was interrupted

"NO!" Miranda had panic in her voice and it scared them both. "No, please darling , no" She was not beyond begging for this at all.

Andrea sighed and dropped her head, "Baby, I don't think you realize what you're asking, not just of me but of yourself as well."

"Maybe I don't, all I know is I have never in my life wanted someone to touch me so much." Miranda lowered her eyes, feeling weak and ashamed to admit her desires to Andrea.

The singer moved back to her. "Don't you know I feel the same way." She cupped the older woman's chin and smiled that breathtaking smile Miranda now lived for. "I swear to you, when we make love, the rest of the world will cease to exist." Miranda gasped. "has anyone ever truly made love to you? Not just your body, your whole being. That's what I need for us, what I need from you." She sat back down and put her arm around the older woman pulling her in close. "I want to know I can do that over and over, night after night, day after day. Being away from you and not being able to have that would destroy me. Please Baby," she pulled her away to look at her, "please. Let me get through this tour and I promise you with all my heart I will spend the rest of my days touching, feeling and loving you."

Miranda had silent tears running down her face. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Andrea pulled her in again, "I love you so very much."

"And I love you darling." Miranda slid her arms around Andrea's waist and they held each other.

They sat rocking each other, holding tightly, both lost in their own thoughts. A quiet knock on the door pulled them back to the world.

Cassidy, "Mom?"

"Yes bobsie"

"We were wondering about dinner. We're getting hungry." She watched as the two women slowly extracted themselves from each other and saw the tear stains on her mother's face. She moved to her mother's side, "are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Oh, yes. Andrea and I were just…well, I'm fine dear, honest." She looked from Andrea to her daughter.

"What time is it?" Andrea asked

"About five" Cassidy answered

"Wow" the singer looked at Miranda, "I guess we lost track of time." They had been sitting and holding each other for several hours, time neither would want back.

"So it would seem." Both women rose and moved towards the door. "I'm going to go freshen up. Go get your sister and we'll meet you in the kitchen and decide what we want to do for dinner."

"Okay" Cassidy still seemed a little unsure. She went to get her sister. "They were just sitting there, with their arms around each other and Mom had been crying." She told Caroline

"Holy cow. We never saw Mom cry with Stephen, even after they had been fighting." Caroline replied. "You don't think they were fighting, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. They didn't even hear me come in."

"I think it's because Andy's leaving tomorrow" Caroline decided

"I guess. Mom really loves her a lot." Cassidy turned to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah and Andy loves her a lot too." Caroline followed her sister "You think it's gonna be weird?"

"What?" Cassidy stopped and looked at Caroline

"Everything, you know. Mom being with a woman, both of them being famous."

"I don't know. I mean I guess it'll be different, but it doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?" Caroline asked

"No, not really, I mean we love Andy and she loves us. It's kinda like it's always suppose to have been this way, ya know."

"I think she's going to be a great step mom, better than Dad's new wife, that's for sure." Caroline sneered.

"What do you think he'll say when he finds out?" Cassidy looked nervous

"Well I'm not going to tell him, are you?"

"NO WAY!" Cassidy replied "Mom's never ever been this happy. Not even when she goes to Paris."

"I know." Caroline mused "You know, I think she's going to be a real bear 'til we get to see Andy in Colorado."

"We'll just have to try to keep her happy til then. It shouldn't be too bad, I mean we'll miss her too, but we're just as happy about her being a part of this family as mom is, right?"

"Right" Caroline smiled "Hey, what do you think we should call her. I mean we never called Stephen Dad, but we never really like him."

Cassidy put her finger to her chin , a mini Miranda imitation, "I don't know, maybe we'll ask mom later, see what she thinks."

"You think they'll get married?" Caroline asked as they started towards the kitchen again.

"I don't know. I think it would be cool though, then we really would be a family."

"Yeah, that would be awesome, but I don't know if mom would want to after two divorces."

"But mom really loves Andy. You can tell." Cassidy replied "She never acted the way she does with Andy with Dad or Stephen."

"That's true." Caroline agreed "You think we should work on it?" she asked with a sly smile

"Absolutely!" Cassidy smiled and hooked her pinky with her twin.

When they finally made it to the kitchen their mom and Andy were sitting at the table holding hands. Miranda looked at the girls, "So what shall we do for dinner?" the older woman asked the other three.

After dinner the four settled in to watch a movie. Miranda curled up next to Andrea on the couch, resting her on her shoulder and arms around her waist. The younger woman ran her fingers through her hair, lost in peaceful bliss. The girls were comfortable in their designated bean bag chairs, pulled up close to where the older women snuggled on the couch.

They all sat quietly enjoying the movie and being together as a family in a way none of them had before.

When the movie ended Andrea turned the TV off to a silent room. The twins had fallen asleep in their chairs and Andrea could see the soft rise and fall of Miranda's chest, her eyes were closed as well.

The singer took a deep breath, God she was going to miss them. She turned her face upward and spoke in an almost whisper, "Thank you Grams, Thank you." Just as she thought her heart would burst from all the joy she was feeling, Miranda squeezed her waist, and she knew this was exactly how her life was meant to be.

They sat holding each other tightly for a while then Andrea spoke softly. "I think we should put the girls to bed."

"I don't want to move" Miranda replied sleepily

"I don't either, but the time we've been dreading has come." Andrea hugged her tighter

"I don't think I can let you go."

Andrea smiled into the soft white head resting on her chest. "You can. You're the strongest woman I've ever met."

Miranda rose and looked at her, "I think my darling, you need to look more closely in the mirror."

Andrea leaned in and kissed her languidly. After parting, "I hope you're right, 'cause it's going to take everything I've got to leave and be away from you for two months."

They could see the love and sadness in each other's eyes.

"Come on" Andrea said rising, "I want to tuck them in before I go."

Miranda leaned down and retrieved a dozing Cassidy while Andrea picked up Caroline.

"Come on Mozart, time for bed."

"Andy" Caroline mumbled

"Yes sweetie"

"Love you" and she snuggled into the singers neck

"Love you too honey." She squeezed her

The two women carried the girls to their room and put them into bed. Andrea tucked Caroline in, "Sweet dreams baby girl. I'll miss you." She kissed her forehead.

Then she moved to Cassidy's bed. As Miranda stepped back she could see the girl fighting to keep her eyes open to see Andy. She leaned down and tucked her sheet up around her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Andy" the girl said through a yawn.

"And I'm gonna miss you too." She leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Take care of your mom for me okay. I'll call you guys tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Andy"

"Yes Bach"

"I love you"

"Oh baby, I love you too. Sweet dreams." Andrea rose and moved back to look at both sleeping angels. Miranda came beside her from Caroline's bed. The older woman reached up and wiped the tears from the singers face. Andrea spoke through her tears, grasping Miranda's hand and kissing her palm, "I didn't know it was going to be this hard."

Miranda leaned in and rested her forehead to the singers. "For all of us darling, for all of us." She raised up and kissed Andrea's forehead with all the love she felt for her.

They turned to leave the room but Andrea stopped and looked at the twins one last time, "I love you my angels" she whispered then closed the door.

The soft spoken words of love for her children brought the tears Miranda was holding back run down fully on her face.

They walked silently downstairs holding hands, fingers linked. Once they reached the bottom Andrea called for her car. Miranda stood staring at her while she made the call. "He'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

Miranda leaned into the younger woman and kissed her with all the passion and love she was feeling. Andrea gripped her strongly around her small waist, both moaning into the kiss. Suddenly their bodies were so close together they couldn't tell where one stopped and the other began.

Andrea fought to control the frenzy her body was in. Taking the woman in her arms right there and now would be so easy. Before her hands could begin the journey of exploring Miranda's torso she broke the connection of their lips. "Dear God help me" she muttered.

She stepped back from her, looked into her eyes and saw all the desire and lust she knew was in her own eyes. "I have to go my love." As she clasped Miranda's hands in front of them and moved backwards to the door. "We'll talk tomorrow." She pecked her on the cheek and moved to open the door and go to her waiting car. "I love you Miranda Priestly." She said. "Take care of my heart til I come home for it" she smiled.

Through her tears Miranda replied "and you with mine til you bring it home" with a sad smile. "I love you Andrea Sachs. Come home to me soon."

The driver opened the door, Andrea stood just inside of it, before sitting, she blew Miranda a kiss.

Miranda stood at the door watching as the car door closed and her love drove away. She closed the front door and leaned against the cold wood and smiled. Andrea loved her like no one in her life ever had before. "Hmm" she hugged herself, "so this is how true love feels." The fashionista wiped her tear stained face and headed to her room to sleep and hopefully dream of beautiful love filled brown eyes.

Tomorrow would start the longest two months of her life. However, she resolved, like her beloved magazine, the result would be truly splendid.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Miranda woke early Sunday morning and decided to go into work and start the two month absence by diving into her work. She called Emily and told her to be at the office by ten, then called the girls nanny and requested she be at the town house by eight thirty and called Roy to be there at the same time.

After the phone calls she went to shower and ready herself for the day. When she got to the kitchen around eight she was surprised to see the girls sitting and having breakfast.

"Good morning bobsies" she moved to kiss each girl on top of the head.

"Morning Mom" they replied in unison. Miranda moved to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Are you going into the office today?" Caroline asked

"Yes darling." She turned to face them, "I need to catch up after having the last couple of days off," and saw their faces take on the typical sad blank look they got when she wasn't going to be around on their day off. "I won't be late, I promise." She smiled and walk toward them. "How about pizza tonight for supper, I mean dinner?"

The girls grinned at their mother's vocabulary slip.

"That sounds great." Cassidy said

"So she's really gone, huh." Caroline asked, looking at the stairs.

"Yes baby, she is. But she said she would video you this afternoon, so you'll see her soon."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same" Cassidy slumped in her chair and played with her spoon in her bowl.

"I know", Miranda replied, trying to put on a happy front for her girls, "but we have the laptops and phones she gave us to keep her as close as possible until we see her again" she patted Cassidy's back to sit up straight, "before you know it we will be in Colorado with her again." She winked at them.

Just then the front door opened and the nanny walked in. "Okay bobsies, I'm going. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mom" they both said

Miranda retrieved the new laptop and phone from the entry way table and made her way to the front door. "I should be home around five." She told the nanny as she passed her then left and walked to Roy waiting with the door open for her.

"Good morning Roy"

"Good morning Ms Priestley" he tipped his hat and closed the door behind her. He walked around to the driver's side door smiling to himself. 'Good morning Roy', almost ten years of service as her driver and that's a first. Looks like Ms Sachs has melted the Snow Queen.

They drove in silence. Roy watched her in his rearview mirror as she starred out the tinted windows of the silver Mercedes.

"If I may" he asked, "how was Andy's concert?" He watched as her reflection produced an ear to ear smile, but her voice gave away nothing.

"The girl's seemed to enjoy themselves."

"Well that's nice" he replied but couldn't ignore how her face had lit up at the very mention of one Ms Andy Sachs. Roy knew there was a new Miranda Priestly sitting in the back seat and thanked the heavens that she had finally arrived. He knew most of the world either feared or despised the Dragon Lady, but during his tenure as her driver he was privy to the many sides of the woman. He respected her strength, drive and conviction. She didn't get where she was by allowing the world to see her weaknesses. Roy on the other hand had seen her at her lowest and now, it seemed, at her highest. Miranda Priestly, The Dragon Lady, The Snow Queen, had fallen for the gentle heart of a beautiful country singer. He chuckled to himself and thought, "And who says miracles never happen." He knew his life was going to get much better. A happy Miranda meant a happy Roy.

Miranda exited the elevator to find Emily waiting. She handed the brit the _BOOK_ and walked to the office. "We have much to do today Emily" they entered the office and Emily was thrown off a bit by her not rattling off her normal list of orders. Miranda tossed her purse onto the second assistant's desk and continued into her office. "Deliver the _BOOK_ to the editors, call Nigel and tell him I need to see him today then come to see me." She entered her office.

"Yes Miranda" she turned on her four inch heels and dialed Nigel as she made her way to editing with the _BOOK_. When she returned she noticed the additional laptop open on her boss's desk.

"Nigel will be here by ten, the _BOOK_ has been delivered" she stood, pad and pen in hand and waited.

"Take a seat Emily" Miranda said without looking up.

Emily sat fearing this was the moment she had been dreading for almost two years. She was getting the axe.

Miranda glanced over her glasses and saw the fear radiating from the younger woman. "Relax Emily. I'm not firing you, today anyway." She watched as her first assistant relaxed. "There is however, going to be some changes. You, as my first assistant will now be somewhat more involved in, well, in my personal affairs."

Emily gulped

"I trust I will have your utmost trust and disgression." She raised her brow at the young woman.

"Of course Miranda. Always" she replied, sitting straighter in her chair.

"I expect you to enforce these new changes without ever disclosing the reasons behind them. Do I make myself clear Emily." She removed her glasses to glare at the girl.

"Crystal clear Miranda"

"Good" she took a deep breath "It seem there are to be some significant changes in my personal life that have surprised even me." She let a smile just tip the corners of her mouth. "I assume you noticed the additional laptop on my desk?"

"Yes"

"When I am on said laptop it will be because I am having a video conference with someone." She leaned back in her chair, "I will alert you to the conference and you will take what ever measures necessary to ensure my office is emptied of anyone in it and my door is closed and locked to the outside world. Reschedule anything interrupted and not allow me to be disturbed before I reopen my door." She leaned forward on her desk. "Is this understood Emily?"

"Absolutely Miranda"

"In addition to the laptop I also have a new phone," she held up the new cell phone, "When this phone rings it will never go to voice mail, therefore, it is your responsibility to let everyone know not to interrupt me while I am on this phone."

"Understood Miranda"

"Make sure the new girl is aware of these needed details, I do not wish to repeat myself to her."

"Yes Miranda"

As the words left Emily's mouth the new phone rang.

"That's All."

She rose and hustled out of the office closing the door behind her. Did Miranda just smile? She shook her head, no not possible.

Miranda pushed the call button before the second ring, "Hello darling" she turned her chair to face the windows with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning beautiful" Andrea replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Fair"

Andrea chuckled, "Me either, I tossed and turned all night."

"This is going to be hell." Miranda spat sadly

"It'll be okay. We just have to get use to it for a while. You'll see, time will fly by."

"I don't see that happening, but I trust you." Miranda ran her fingers from her chin down her neck. "I miss you already." She sighed.

"Me too baby." Andrea sipped her morning coffee.

"Where are you?"

"Just outside Pennsylvania."

"How long will it take you to get to California?"

"About three days. I'm not going to push yet. It's going to be a tough tour and we have time right now to move at a slower pace."

Miranda turned to see Nigel in the outer office when she reached for her coffee.

"Did you go into the office this morning?"

Miranda smiled, "how did you know?"

"You're too much like me in some ways, you're not going to sit around and mope. You'll bury yourself in your work." Andrea could hear her smile through the phone.

"Hmm, being a bitch always helps my mood."

Andrea laughed

Miranda met Nigel's eyes, Emily was obviously relaying her new information. The older woman sighed.

"What is it sweetheart?" Andrea asked

"I'm afraid Nigel will undoubtedly take one look at me and know. He knows me better than anyone."

"I don't have a problem with that. Maybe having someone you trust to talk to while we're apart would be a good thing for you."

"I do love you darling."

"I know. I love you too. I'm gonna let you go. Call me later, or better yet, video me. I'm leaving it on all the time."

"Later then my love." Miranda didn't want to hang up, so unlike her.

"Bye baby" Andrea disconnected.

Miranda took a deep breath and sighed before she rose from her chair and moved to open the door.

Nigel allowed her the time to return to her desk and regain her composure before he entered. He also was taking the time to decide on his approach; business or friend. One look at her sad eyes made his decision for him. He walked in and sat in the chair in front of her.

"I've known you for over twenty years," she looked up at him, "but I never realized how beautiful you were until right now." She looked at him with a raised brow. "Love looks very good on you Miranda." He smiled, she blushed.

"I still don't know how it happened." She admitted

"You always find it when you least expect it and never where you expected."

"You couldn't have given me this information before my life was turned upside down."

"Now what would have been the fun in that?"

She squinted her eyes at him, "You knew!"

"The minute you said you were going to design her dresses." Nigel smiled and acted as if his manicure needed inspection.

Miranda shook her head and laughed.

He looked up at her, "It's been too long since I've heard that sound."

She smiled at him, "It seems I do it all the time now, who knew."

"I did. She is very lovely and I am incredibly happy for you my friend."

"Thank you my friend" she smiled at him honestly.

"We'll have to go out for drinks soon so you can tell me the whole story."

"We will do that very soon, I promise."

"Now" Nigel said turning back to business, "what is it you need from me today?"

Miranda instantly replaced her mask of the fashion icon and began. "Andrea is performing at a benefit in her hometown in Tennessee in four months. I would like to dedicate a months issue to whatever the cause is and tie it to her world of country music." She leaned forward, "We have never done an issue inspired by that industry. I was thinking of her fellow artists for the spreads and ads. The CMA Awards are roughly six months away, I would like it to run in that month. What do you think?"

He eyed her, "I think it's the most original idea we done in years. I like it."  
Miranda released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Good. There is a lot to do. I'd like to schedule the shoots for the week we are in Tennessee with Andrea and surprise her."

Nigel chuckled

"What?"

"Miranda, only you could turn such a romantic gesture into a profitable business idea."

She grinned, "see what she's done to me. Romantic, huh."

"I like it! It suits you."

"Hm" she placed her glasses on her nose, then looked past him.

"Emily" the brit jumped at the sound of her name being said and moved quickly to the office with pen and pad at the ready.

"Yes Miranda"

"Has Amelia contacted you with my travel plans?"

"Yes Miranda. I was just getting the information together for you."

"Good. Is it safe to say that she also sent her contact information?"

"Yes"

"Get her on the phone please."

"Ye..yes Miranda"

"Careful there Snow Queen" Nigel grinned and she glared at him, "politeness will scare the help to death."

"Very funny"

"I have Amelia"

She picked up the phone, "Amelia…no, I'm not calling for Andrea, I need to speak to you. Is this a convenient time?"

…

"And Andrea is no where around?"

…

"Wonderful" Miranda proceeded to fill Amelia in on her plans and requested the needed information to begin contacting Andrea's fellow artists, information regarding the benefit and location ideas. "Thank you Amelia. Myself or Emily will contact you as soon as details develop." Miranda hung up with a sullen look on her face.

"What is it Miranda?" Nigel asked

"The benefit concert," she choked, "it's to raise awareness for pancreatic cancer."

"Oh" he leaned forward and laid his hand on top of hers, "it seems this was meant to be."

"It seems." She smiled weakly

"Is Andrea aware…" she cut him off

"No. I told her I lost Mother to cancer, but not what kind." Her eyes clouded for a moment then returned to their blue ice.

Nigel was aware of Miranda's love and intense feelings for the loss for her mother even though it was over a decade ago. "I just had the best idea."

"Hm?"

"Purple ribbons on every page. Tied into to all the ads and layouts. Truly devote the entire issue to awareness."

Miranda lifted the corner of her lips in a half smile. "That could work." She removed her glasses. "We need to contact the designers after we decide who we will use. Maybe showcase that new fellow you have had your eye on. My mind is playing with the idea of 'The Glamour of Country' or something along those lines."

"And your Andrea, what do you have in mind for her?"

"Well her dresses won't be completed that soon, so, Chanel, yes, no question." A beautiful soft smile crossed her lips as she thought of her love dressed and being photographed.

"And I assume it's safe to say that the 'Princess of Country music' will grace the cover of said issue."

She looked at Nigel as if his brain just fell out of his head. "And a story on her career, tour, music, etc., and tie with the charity and benefit." Her face went expressionless, "if she's willing. Let's make sure we have a suitable backup plan in place. I'm not going to ask her to do it against her will."

"Miranda, I doubt she would deny you anything." He smiled

She grinned at him. "I hope so Nigel, I truly want to do this for her."

Nigel rose. "I'll get right on it. Buy the way when am I going to see those designs MP. We'll need to get them mocked up. Sooner the better."

"Yes. I believe I will work on them today. I have them already, I just need to put them down on paper." She stood, " I'll get some rough drafts to you later today."

"I can't wait. It's been too long since the world of fashion saw your other talents." Nigel turned to leave.

Miranda moved to a large cabinet in the corner of her office and pulled open the drawer that held her long sleeping design pad and pencils. She pulled them out and moved to sit on the couch. She took a deep breath and flipped the pad open. Suddenly her past was flashing in front of her eyes as she turned the pages. "A whole lifetime ago" she whispered to an empty room. On the first blank page she came to, she took a pencil out and began to sketch. Nothing she designed cold equal the young singers beauty, but she could do her best to accentuate it.

The first six weeks apart seemed to move in a slow blur on a daily basis, but then all at once there was only two weeks left before the family reunited at Andrea's place in Colorado.

During the time apart they had fallen into a comfortable daily routine. Andrea would video Miranda every morning at seven and they would sit in front of their prospective laptops and have coffee together. Miranda would then call Andrea around lunch and they would talk for twenty or thirty minutes. The singer videoed the girls every night at six, (unless she had a show), for their guitar lessons. She really wasn't surprised at their musical abilities and how quickly they learned, but she was incredibly proud of them none the less. Every night Andrea and Miranda would take their laptops to their rooms and talk until one or both fell asleep. It was in no way equal to holding each other while they slept, but at least if one of them woke in the night, they had the comfort of watching the other sleep until Morpheus took them again.

Andrea's tour was going extremely well with sold out shows at every venue. Word of her New York concert and the performance of the song for "the city" had become the talk of the tour. At every city, they now included a song, or two, that veered away from country music and the crowds seem to love it.

In the world of _RUNWAY_ things continued to move along normally, with the exception of Miranda's temperament being a bit gentler to those who worked closely with her. The first half dozen times she said please or thank you to Emily, the girl almost fainted. However, on those occasions Miranda would make a snarky comment about her eating a piece of cheese and the young brit would regain her regular fidgety demeanor and carry on.

On Monday morning Miranda found herself smiling and humming as she rode the elevator up to her office. She and Andrea had had a wonderful morning coffee together, swooning at each other like teenagers. The wonders of modern technology. The older woman never felt so desired or loved in her life. Luckily, the last two weeks before they saw each other again would be exceptionally busy for the fashionista. She had the plans to finalize for while she was gone, a run-through, that was bound to take most of a day, to decide on the outfits for Andrea's issue. Nigel had finally talked her into taking time for dinner and drinks this evening and she had promised the girls an afternoon of shopping for what they would need for the trip. All of this in addition to the regular daily grind would hopefully keep her mind busy enough to survive the wait.

During her phone call to Andrea at lunch she reminded her about her dinner plans with Nigel and let her know she would try to make it home early, but her experience with the fashion director seldom allowed that to happen. Andrea laughed and encouraged her to enjoy herself. She would leave her laptop on when she went to bed. If she fell asleep, the tone set to announce Miranda's 'visit' would wake her up.

The older woman resigned to enjoy her oldest friends company this evening and maybe learn a few things about the new world she had willingly fallen into.

Seven o'clock found the two old friends sitting in a quiet secluded table at an upscale restaurant. After the waiter brought Nigel his bourbon and Miranda her scotch they settled back into their seats and relaxed.

Nigel raised his glass, "To happiness and Andy Sachs for bringing my oldest and dearest friend happiness by just loving her."

Miranda raised her glass and tapped it to Nigel's, "To my Andrea" she smiled then took a drink.

Nigel took a drink, set his glass down, leaned forward and turned on his gay flame, "Now girlfriend, spill!"

The older woman laughed at his antics. "I have missed this my friend."

"Me too." He took another drink. "It seems our lives have taken control of us." He set his glass back down. "Not how we imagined it all those years ago, believing that we would control our destinies."

"Hmm" Miranda took a drink

"But tonight," he regained his hopeful joyous disposition. "tonight we talk about a new future. Your future." He tilted his glass to her and took another drink then motion to the waiter for two more.

Miranda grinned around her glass.

"I have to tell you MP, I can't remember ever seeing you glow like you have in the past few weeks, not even when you were carrying the twins. You look absolutely radiant."

Miranda blushed at his comment. Nigel was the only man she'd ever know able to read her emotions and body language. That coupled with knowing all of her secrets made him the most dangerous person in her life, but also the most trusted. Their friendship had long since overreached the boundaries most set as standard. He always believed in her when no one else did.

The fashionista release a long sigh and took the last drink of her scotch as the waiter set the second in front of her.

Nigel told him to just keep them coming and waited for Miranda to speak.

She was dazing into her drink while gently shaking it to twirl the ice around. "I am worried I'm being a silly old woman. What could she possibly want with me. I mean, really. She has beautiful young women around her every day. Fans in every city." Nigel let her vent all of her fears before he would contradict them. "She's gay you know. She's been with several women. How can I compete with that? And we both know I have no positive experience with relationships to bring to this." Miranda took a long drink.

"Am I to gather that you two haven't…" He took a quick drink to drown the thought.

"No. She insists that we wait until the tour is over."

"But you want to."

Miranda looked directly at him, "I have never wanted anything so much in my life." She took another drink

"You're afraid she not attracted to you sexually."

"Well let's face it Nigel, I'm no young woman anymore. I'm easily over twenty years her senior, I have no experience with a woman, just to name a few reasons."

"Okay" he sat up straight and looked at her, "stop right there. Andrea fell in love with you. It's to her advantage that you are in better shape than most women half your age, sexier than most any woman alive and might I add, past that horrendous period in your life, that only a few of us survived, menopause. Which means, if I'm not mistaken, knowing you, your libido will be a true test of her youthful exuberance you seem so concerned with." Miranda's shoulders drooped just a bit at his tongue lashing disguised as a moral booster.

"Now then." He calmed by taking a much needed drink. "As far as her insisting that you wait to…" he waved his hand, "tells me that she does indeed desire you very much and also that she loves you. You have never been with another woman MP, as a gay man I can tell you, gay sex can be an incredibly intense, mind blowing experience. I can only imagine the degree of severity when it's with someone you are truly in love with." Both emptied their glasses and went to pick up the next. "Trust me when I tell you, she is trying to protect t you as well as herself."

They sat in silence before Nigel spoke again.

"So, I am going to assume, " he smiled "the red rising from your neck is from the alcohol and say it's time to order dinner." He motioned to their waiter who moved to the table with two menus.

Miranda sat looking at the menu but not really seeing the print. She was contemplating Nigel's words. Most were reassuring, the information referring to "the experience" however, sent a thrill through her as she flashed on a naked Andrea on top of her. Behind the menu she bit the corner of her bottom lip and smiled. She laid the menu down and said "steak" all she could think of now was eating quickly and getting home to Andrea, well video Andrea anyway.

"Really," he tilted the corner of his menu and peered over it, "how original."

"Shut up" and she took another drink, this time of water, she suddenly didn't want Andrea to see her too intoxicated.

The two old friends enjoyed the rest of the evening in comfortable conversation. Miranda told Nigel how Andrea had gently inducted herself into her and the girl's lives and hearts. Without sharing any of her loves secrets, she shared the events of their friendship and it's quick transition to a loving romantic relationship. She finished just as they finished their meal. They were enjoying coffee and the fashion director laid his hand on hers atop the table. "I am truly, truly happy for you Miranda." He smiled, squeezed her hand, "And a bit jealous."

"Thank you Nigel" she smiled back at him

Nigel and Miranda said their goodbyes when Roy dropped Miranda off at the townhouse. She was feeling giddy. Between the drinks at dinner and knowing the girls were staying with their father for the week, leaving the house empty, the fashionista was having racy, to her mind, thoughts about how far she and Andrea could push the boundaries of what, video sex. She laughed at herself. Miranda wasn't a prude by any means, but thinking about it, could she do something like that, in front of Andrea. Especially since there had been a limit to their sexual intimacy.

She decided to shower and change into her night clothes before contacting Andrea. Miranda reached into the drawer that held her pajamas and took out a thin sheer negligee' instead of her regular satin night gown. "Might as well take the bull by the horns." She grinned to herself while pulling it over her head. She checked herself in the mirror, her body was in very good shape for a woman her age. Hopefully the younger woman would think so as well.

Miranda settled into bed with the _BOOK_ setting next to her and got comfortable before turning on the video feed on the laptop on her nightstand. She looked at her alarm clock, it was midnight, which meant ten o'clock where Andrea was. The singer might already be asleep, "Well here goes."

She turned on the laptop, watching the screen. The picture came into focus and she released a loud gasp, stared for only a second or two then slammed the computer closed.

On the other side of the country in a tour bus bedroom the beeping alarm on Andrea's laptop pulled her out of her dozing. She opened her eyes to look at the screen just in time to see the horrified look on Miranda's face and the screen go black. She shook her head to clear the fuzziness and make sure she wasn't dreaming. But when she felt a body move against her and looked down to see the head resting on her chest, realization dawned on her. "SON OF A BITCH!" and she threw her head back against the headboard.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Miranda sat on her bed in stunned silence. Her emotions going crazy, trying to register what her eyes had just seen. In the quiet house she could hear the distinctive ring of her phone, Andrea was calling. Each ring made her angrier. For the first time in six weeks, she let the call go to voicemail.

She didn't know who she was more disappointed in and angry at, herself for allowing the young singer to make a fool out of her and toy with her feelings or Andrea for doing it.

The tears started and she screamed the woman's name, cursing her. As she sobbed she felt her heart break. For only the second time in her life, Miranda cried over losing a loved one.

Even with the exhaustion of weeping for hours, sleep never came. At five a.m. the older woman rose and went to shower and start what was bound to be the longest day of her life. Miranda never raised her voice at work, she didn't show emotion, she was the Snow Queen. Today, there was going to be a blizzard at _RUNWAY_.

She had a hundred things to now consider. They were planning and entire issue around Andy Sachs and the Country Music industry, not to mention the cancer awareness tie-in. Plans and schedules were in place, appointments made, dresses designed and ordered. There was no way even the Dragon Lady herself could pull off changing an entire issue as complicated as this one was becoming.

Miranda had called Emily. Roy was there by seven and she was on her way to the office. She tried not to think about how she should have been sitting, having her morning coffee via video with Andrea. "Damn HER!" she mumbled while staring out the window.

The silver Mercedes pulled up in front of the Elias-Clark building and Roy got out to open her door but she was already stepping her red Prada clad foot on to the sidewalk. Roy watched as the old, unhappy, impossible to please Miranda walked toward the building. He wondered to himself just what Andy had done. He shook his head and got back behind the wheel knowing he had better stay close at hand today.

Emily met Miranda at the elevator ready to follow the Devil into hell and take notes along the way. She didn't know what was going on but one look at her boss and she knew she was looking at the woman she was before six weeks ago.

"I want a staff meeting at 10am, make sure everyone is present. Get me the list of Country artists confirmed for the Tennessee shoot and the designer's examples. Make sure the art department has the layout for the spread on the Cancer Benefit on my desk no later than noon today. Get me a copy of the itinerary for the Colorado trip and find out what is needed to cancel the trip."

Emily looked up from her notes and saw the fire in her icy blue eyes at the last request. Miranda met her glare, daring her to ask her question but Emily returned to her notes.

"Get me some eggs and coffee. That's all"

"Yes Miranda" the young assistant turned to go to her desk "Bloody Hell" she whispered. Taking a deep breath she made one of those job threatening decisions and called Nigel first. Something was very, very wrong.

"Nigel. You need to get here now! She's talking about canceling Colorado… Just Bloody hurry!"

By 9am Andy's jet was landing at JFK's private flight landing strip and a car was waiting for her. She entered the car telling the driver, "there's a huge bonus in it for you if you get there in fifteen minutes." She was thrown back in the seat as he accelerated and took off.

Nigel sat in the chair across from Miranda. They were having a stare down. Neither willing to give in first to talk. Nigel broke second as he heard the door to her office open and Miranda gasp. "thank God" he didn't have to turn around and look to know who it was. There was only one person with the balls, so to speak, to enter the Dragon's lair without knocking first. He rose from his seat and turned to see a disheveled yet beautiful Andy Sachs standing there with, 'holy shit' he thought, anger glowing in her eyes.

"Nigel" she said sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Andy" he kissed hers, "I'll clear the floor" he whispered. She smiled her thank you at him, then looked at Miranda who was still seated behind her desk. As Nigel was closing the door behind him he heard "Ms Sachs" in a cold bitter icy tone.

"Don't you dare. You don't get to talk. You get to listen. You lost you're chance to talk when you refused to answer my calls." Andy moved toward her.

"Excuse me! Who do you thin…"

"Silence!" Andy spun her chair to make Miranda face her and the woman gasped.

Andrea knelt in front of her placing her hands on the arms of the chair. "Now, I, like you do not appreciate explaining my actions." Miranda glared at her. "However, for you I will make an exception. I know what you thought you saw this morning. But have you actually thought about what you saw before your insecurities and temper took over?" The older woman raised an eyebrow trying to show disinterest. "I thought not. Which is why I have been on a plane since three this morning. You _thought _you saw me in bed with my assistant. What you refused to see was that we were both fully dressed and I was sitting with my arm around someone who was upset."

Miranda harrumphed.

Andrea sighed loudly. "I have obviously lost my mind when it comes to you. There is no other reason I can think of to explain why I care what someone so insecure about my feelings for them would cause me to take the actions I have since this happened."

Miranda glared again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am totally aware we have two completely different personalities Miranda, so, I want you to listen to me very, very carefully. Because I will not allow this to become a reoccurring event in our relationship. I show love, care, concern compassion to the people that are important to me with physical interactions. I am a touchy feely kind of person. Deal with it! I will NOT however, share intimate, sexual physical interactions with anyone but you!"

Miranda sighed and her eyes blinked slowly taking the words of the singer into her heart. When she opened her eyes again Andrea was uncrossing her arms and taking her small hands into her own and leaning on Miranda's knees.

"So, with all of that being said, this is what happened." She smiled "Amelia's husband" she stressed that word, "was in an accident over seas while on tour with his band."

Miranda gasped

"Exactly. I could not get her on a flight to Europe until this morning. So while I was waiting for you to call, which is why my laptop was on, facing us on the bed I might add," Miranda lowered her eyes and blushed, "I held her till she cried herself to sleep. I was not about to leave her alone, she was a basket case."

Miranda raised her eyes to meet the younger woman's "Andrea…"

Andrea leaned in and kissed her. Miranda melted. How could she ever have thought… she reached up and wrapped her hands around Andrea's neck and pulled her closer. When they separated she licked her tingling lips.

"I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. I acted like a foolish jealous child." She looked Andrea in the eyes.

"Baby, from now on, just don't jump to conclusions. You have got to start trusting in how much you mean to me and that nothing," she took Miranda's chin in her fingers," nothing could ever tempt me enough to jeopardize what we have. I love you. YOU!" Andrea leaned in and kissed the older woman with a searing intense strong kiss. Miranda whimpered into her mouth. This time though, Andrea did not pull herself away. This time she nipped Miranda's lower lip and when her lips separated she plunged her tongue inside Miranda's mouth aggressively attacking the other woman's mouth. Miranda's whole body shivered, no one had ever kissed her this powerfully. Andrea continued to make love to her mouth. The kisses became heated, full of passion. Her hands were tingling in the soft gray hair at the older woman's nape. In return the fashionista's hands were twisted in her long tresses. Miranda moaned. Andrea devoured her moth more intensely. The older woman was now visibly shaking. The ache she had had between her legs for the past several weeks was throbbing.

Andrea broke for an instant and whispered into her mouth "Oh God" but returned her lips to Miranda's. Their lips were swollen and smeared with lipstick, their tongues sore from the battle then suddenly both mouths froze as a warm release ran through their bodies. Both stopped breathing for it to take them over. Andrea opened her eyes first to see the glazed look on Miranda's as she slowly blinked hers open.

Andrea gently, sweetly kissed the older woman's swollen lips and slowly extracted her hands. She leaned back on her heels as Miranda's grasped loosened on her as well. They smiled at each other.

"Now, do you understand, why I need to wait" the singer said a bit breathless.

Miranda closed her eyes, "Oh my God Andrea"

Andrea grinned. That had been a first for her as well. My God what this woman did to her.

"I think I need a cigarette" Miranda grinned evilly.

Andrea laughed. They helped each other to stand. Miranda's knees were weak and her legs a bit shaky in her four inch Pradas. She leaned in and kissed the singers cheek then walked to the door of her office, she stood for a second to regain her composure and opened it.

Emily wasn't seated at her desk. Smart girl. She looked into the small kitchen and found the young brit pacing and ringing her hands. Miranda smirked, she had put the poor girl through hell this morning. "Emily" she watched as the girl spun on her heels and darted to Miranda. "Ignore my previous instructions from this morning. That's all."

Emily sighed "yes Miranda" Andy Sachs was going to be the death of me she thought as she made her way back to her desk to make the necessary calls. Nigel first, of course.

Miranda returned to her office to find Andrea on the couch lounging while she talked on her phone. She moved to her desk, smiling like a cat who caught the canary.

She pretended to busy herself while Andrea took care of business. 'I must have completely messed up her schedule' she thought, 'and she has no assistant to handle it. My God I acted like such an old fool.' Miranda looked up from her papers to see the younger woman starring at her and she blushed, a lot. Andrea stood and walked over to the chair in front of her desk and sat down.

"Well, now that you've got me here, what are you going to do with me?"

Miranda tapped her index finger to her lips, "Hmm. Emily"

The red head appeared, "Yes Miranda"

"Get me the girl's principal." Andrea's smile lit up the whole room.

"I have her"

"I will be there in thirty minutes to retrieve my daughters. They will not be returning," she looked at Andrea who mouthed Thursday, "until Thursday. That's all" and she hung up.

Andrea beamed. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Miranda looked at her lovingly, "you have more than told me darling, you have shown me in ways no one ever has." She blinked slowly and took a deep breath, "thank you my love."

Andrea smiled back "anything for you."

"Emily" the first assistant scurried in "cancel the rest of my day. Have Nigel handle the shoot tomorrow and reschedule anything else important on Wednesday to Thursday as well. Call for my car. That's all."

"Yes Miranda"

The changes were going to put a huge squeeze on her already tight schedule for the next two weeks, but even the girls would forgive her working late for the next few days after the surprise they were about to get.

She stood and the younger woman mimicked her movement. "Shall we"

Andrea nodded

Emily was waiting with her bag and she took it from her devoted assistant and said softly, "thank you Emily"

"You're welcome Miranda. Enjoy your day." She meant it. The new Miranda was back and she wanted it to stay that way.

The older woman looked at Andrea the nodded to Emily and they left.

The principal at Dalton school immediately went to each Priestly girls class to retrieve them. When both were standing in front of her she proceeded to tell them that their mother had called and was on her way to pick them up.

"What?" Cassidy

"Why?" Caroline

"She did not give me any details." She replied as she walked them to the front entrance of the school.

Caroline looked at her sister, "Mom called, she never calls herself"

"Something must be really wrong. She's coming to pick us up herself too" Cassidy said while taking her sister's hand.

Both girls were worried, running through all the worst case scenarios in their minds as they stood waiting for the car that held their mother and what ever terrible news to arrive.

The Mercedes pulled up and they moved to exit the school as Roy was opening the car door. When they saw an all too familiar blue wrist take Roy's hand to step out, they looked at each other then back to see Andy standing at the open car door. "Andy!" they screamed and took off running down the stairs to her.

"Mozart, Bach, wanna get some lunch?" she laughed as they attacked her with fierce hugs.

"What are you doing here?"

"How long can you stay?"

"Is everything alright?" Both girls rapid fired questions.

She hugged and kissed the girls then ushered them into the car to squeeze between her and their waiting mother.

"Mom, did you know Andy was coming?" Cassidy asked

Miranda looked into Andrea's deep brown eyes, "No baby, I could never have imagined it." She smiled at the singer.

"To answer your questions," Andrea tore her eyes away from Miranda's to look at the girls, "everything is fine, I have to leave Thursday morning and I missed you too much to wait two more weeks."

Caroline turned to her mother. "What about staying at Dad's?"

"I'll call your father, I'm sure he will be okay with you staying home to see Andrea for the next couple of days."

"I can't believe you're really here" Cassidy said hugging Andy again.

She hugged her back and looked at the older woman, "well I am Bach. So, what do you want to do?" moving her eyes between the two girls.

Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other and nodded before Caroline spoke shyly, "could we just go home and hang out together?"

Miranda and Andrea smiled.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Bobsies. Roy, home please."

"Yes Ms Priestly" He smiled into the rearview mirror and Andy winked at him when he caught her eye. Everything's going to be just fine he thought.

The family arrived at the townhouse and upon entering Andrea released a long breathy sound. Miranda watched her visibly relax. She took the younger woman's hand and squeezed it.

The girls made a beeline to their room to change out of their school clothes and start enjoying Andy's surprise visit. While the older women strolled to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Darling" Miranda began but Andrea stopped their movement and placed a finger on the older woman's lips.

"Shhh. I know. It's over, in the past." She leaned in and kissed her. Miranda closed her eyes and fell into the gentleness. Andrea moved away, cupping her chin. "I love you" she smiled "get use to it." And kissed her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

The Priestly's arrived at Grand Junction Airport in Colorado to a waiting Andrea standing next to a black  
stretch Hummer. Caroline and Cassidy flew into her arms the minute their feet touched the ground. She hugged them tightly and kissed their heads. The singer looked up to see Miranda standing at the top of the stairs at the plane exit. The sun was shining on her giving her an ethereal glow and making a halo of her gorgeous white hair.

"Wow" Andrea sighed, "wow"

Miranda glided down the stairs to Andrea who had unconsciously moved to greet her.

"Hell-ooo Beautiful!" Andrea smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Hello my darling." Miranda smiled and leaned into the kiss.

They stood staring at each other. The singer brushed the lovely fallen lock of hair out of the blue eyes, "I missed you." She whispered

"And I've missed you." She blinked at the younger woman. Andrea blinked back. It had become their way of saying I love you when there were too many ears around to verbalize the words.

They made their way to the waiting twins and car, Andrea taking Miranda's bag from her.

Everyone climbed in and they were on their way. The girls rattled on and on about what they wanted to do while Miranda and Andrea sat holding hands and silently listening to the excited girls, smiling.

After roughly an hour and a half they settled into looking out the windows at the mountain scenery and all the snow, occasionally making comments about the latter.

The limo crested a small hill and in the distance there was a gated entrance. The gate swung open and they moved through it. Up another hill and at the crest of it the limo stopped. The Priestly's looked out the windows in awe. It was a beautiful log cabin. A huge two story log cabin with windows from ground to roof, expanding the grandeur of the entire building.

Miranda finally broke the silence, "Darling, I thought you said you had a small place in Colorado."

"I don't recall" Andrea smiled

"Mmhm" Miranda squeezed her hand.

"Holy" Cassidy

"Cow" Caroline

Andrea laughed "I'm glad you like it"

The limo pulled up to the front of the cabin where Amelia and two other people waited. The group emptied out of the vehicle. Miranda went straight to Amelia and in an extremely unexpected and uncharacteristic display took the young assistant into a hug. Amelia froze for a moment, looking at her boss who just shrugged, then wrapped her arms around the older woman and hugged her back. Miranda stepped back with her arms extended and hands resting on the shorter woman's shoulders.

"Your husband is okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Miranda. He just had minor cuts and bruises. He's already back to work."

"Wonderful. That's wonderful." Miranda patted her shoulders, then turned back around to Andrea and her daughters.

The singer introduced the man and woman to her right. "This is Amy, the cook and housekeeper, and this is Mark, he takes care of the grounds and will be helping us on our adventures" she tickled the girls. "Amy, Mark, this is Miranda Priestly and her daughters Caroline and Cassidy."

"Hello girls" Mark said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Priestly" Amy said

"Miranda, please Amy" Amy nodded

"Nice to finally put faces with the names" Mark said. "Why don't we get you lovely ladies settled" and motioned for them to enter, led by Amelia.

Andy lagged behind. When Miranda turned to speak to her she saw her on the porch with her arms wrapped around Amy in a tight embrace then the woman kissed her cheek. Andrea released her and practically jumped into Marks arms. He picked her up at the waist and swung her legs back and forth. "We missed you Annie Marie" he kissed her cheek then set her back down.

"I missed you guys too. I've been gone too long"

Miranda felt guilty for watching her love at such a private moment but it warmed her to know she had others in her life that obviously cared for her as much as she and the girls did. Maybe later she'd ask the younger woman about them.

She walked into the living area of the cabin and gasped. Facing her on the opposite side of the room were the tallest French doors she had ever seen and a wall of windows. The doors led to a large wooden balcony and the view, was breathtaking. The sky was clear and bright blue and the mountains looked as if she could reach out and touch them.

The floor plan of the room was open and expansive. To her right was a huge kitchen with all the amenities including a brick oven. The ceilings were cathedral height with large log beams. To her left was a full wall fireplace that evidently went through to the room on the other side. Stairs against the tall windowed walls next to the kitchen and fireplace led to lofts on both sides of the cabin. A door between the staircase and fireplace led to what must be the master bedroom.

Andrea came up behind Miranda and encircled her arms around the older woman's waist, "What do you think?"

Miranda leaned her head back on Andrea's shoulder, "Darling this is just amazing." She smiled. "The view is unbelievable"

"I couldn't agree more" she kissed Miranda's cheek, "and it's pretty outside too." She smiled

Miranda blushed when she realized Andrea's eyes were on her and not the windows facing them. She turned to kiss the younger woman. "Flatterer". They were interrupted by two squealing pre-teens attacking them with hugs.

"Andy this place is amazing" Cassidy squeaked

"Amelia showed us our room." Caroline chimed in, "It has a big screen TV in it Mom."

"Really," she looked at Andrea who shrugged, "how convenient" then grinned.

"Come on, let me give you a tour" she took Miranda's hand and led her through the cabin with the twins close behind.

After the full tour they headed back to the living area.

"So why don't you guys get cleaned up for lunch then after we eat we'll hit the slopes" Andy said to the girls.

"Okay" in unison and they raced to the stairs and up to their room in the loft.

Andrea took Miranda's hand again, "And I have something special to show you" heading the back to the master bedroom. She opened the door and stepped aside so the older woman could enter first. The room was elegant but cozy. Miranda looked around walking over to the large four poster king size bed.

"It's lovely darling" not sure what response, exactly, that Andrea was looking for.

Andrea grinned, "thank you" she chuckled, "but this room isn't your surprise." She walked over and took her hand again and led her to a door across the room from the bed. She stopped and motioned for the other woman to opened the door.

Miranda turned the knob and pushed the door open. She stood unmoving, her icy blue eyes the size of saucers. "Oh" she whispered.

Andrea put her hands on the older woman's hips from behind and gently moved her forward into the master bathroom, smiling the whole way. "This is my special retreat."

Miranda was speechless, "It's…it's…" Her eyes moved around the room. It looked like something out of Roman history. Every surface was marble. Black, white and her blue. An enormous in-ground square tub sat in the middle of the room. Above it on the ceiling were windows, allowing light to fill the room and bounce off of all the surfaces. Mirrors lined one wall, giving the room an even greater expansive feel. Pillars flanked all corners of the room and the massive shower that had water heads mounted in the ceiling and on the walls on three sides. In the other corner of the room was a sauna and next to it an area set up for massage. Then on the next wall Miranda saw more incredibly tall French doors leading out to a private deck where she could see a steaming hot tub.

"It's amazing" Miranda whispered. She had found the words but still not much strength to speak them.

Andrea's smile made the room even brighter. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her neck beneath her soft white hair. "After lunch I scheduled a masseuse and facialist." Miranda turned in her arms and looked at her quizzically. Andrea continued, "I'm going to take the girls skiing and leave you to relax. I know the last few months have been rough on you, especially the last couple weeks." She pulled Miranda in closer, "I want you completely stress free for the next ten days. What better way than a spa day in your own home."

Miranda quickly kissed the singer, filling it with all the passion and love she could. They parted for air. "This is the most romantic considerate thing anyone has ever done for me," she kissed her again,"Thank you darling."

Andrea smiled against her lips, "I love you lady." She kissed her, "I just want you to enjoy yourself and not worry about anything."

"Mmm" Miranda pulled her into a strong embrace, "I love you darling. I love you so much." Silent tears found their way down the fashionista's face as Andrea held her tighter.

A soft knock on the bedroom door pulled them from their peaceful haze.

"Mom? Andy?"

"In here Mozart" Andy replied as the two woman began walking toward the bedroom.

"Amy said to tell you lunch is ready"

"On our way" Andrea slipped her hand into Miranda's and laced their fingers together as they made their way to the kitchen for lunch.

After several hours in the snow, Andy and the girls returned to the cabin as the sun was getting ready to set. They found Miranda napping.

"Wow" Cassidy said to her sister, "I've never seen Mom take a nap, ever."

Andy smiled, "How long has she been asleep?" she asked Amy

"About two hours I think"

Andy grinned mischievously and looked at the girls. "Let's go wake her up."

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other then at Andy and mirrored the glint in her eyes. They all made their way to the bedroom. Andy snatched a feather out of a nearby flower arrangement on their way. Cassidy slowly and quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Three heads peaked in to see a sleeping Miranda stretched out on the big bed. They crept over and Andy lifted the feather to show them. The girl's eyes lit up and they put their hands over their mouths to cover their giggles.

Andy tickled Miranda's nose with it. She stirred and did the obvious, scratched at her nose. The girls and Andy giggled. She tickled her nose again as the girls gently climbed onto the far side of the bed. The older woman swatted at her nose again. Andy motioned to the girls to start kissing their mother. They complied, happily, planting kiss after kiss on her cheek and forehead.

Miranda stirred then woke with a start. Smiling as the first thing she saw was Andrea's glorious smile behind a feather tapping her lips. Quickly she turned on her daughters, grabbing them and tickling them. Everyone was laughing and Andrea joined Miranda on the bed to assist her with the loving torture.

The time spent together passed too quickly with days spent outside in the snow or visiting town to shop. The evenings found the new family lounging around the fireplace playing games or snuggled together watching a movie. Miranda and Andy relished falling asleep and waking in each others arms. Both worked very hard at to keep their desires for each other under control, keeping themselves surrounded by the other people in the house and their kissing to a minimum when they were alone.

The final evening of their trip Miranda insisted the girls go to bed early. They had to be up early for their flight home. The twins of course protested but soon after Andy and their mother tucked them in, the exhaustion of the day over took them and they were fast asleep.

Andrea led Miranda to their bedroom where the older woman found a swimsuit laid out on the bed and a bottle of champagne in a bucket out by the hot tub. She looked ant Andrea with a raised brow.

"I thought we might celebrate our last night together relaxing and enjoying the beautiful evening," Andrea smiled.

Miranda nodded and picked up the suit and walked into the bathroom. Andrea stayed behind to change in the bedroom.

The older woman found herself shaking at the idea of Andrea seeing her with so little clothing but at the same time blushed at the thought of seeing her love in a similar outfit. She tied the heavy terry bathrobe around herself and opened the door to the bathroom to find Andrea waiting patiently wrapped in an identical cerulean blue bathrobe.

Andrea took her hand and they walked in silence through the French doors to the steaming hot tub. The singer poured them each a glass of champagne then lifted her glass to make a toast. "To our future. May our life together be filled with love laughter, happiness and passion."

Miranda nodded as she tipped her glass to clink with her loves. They both took a drink with their eyes locked. She tried to still her trembling hands, but Andrea saw her nervousness.

Andrea set her glass down and untied her robe. Miranda took another drink watching as the material fell around the younger woman's feet revealing her sensuous curves and pale soft skin. Miranda took another sip swallowing loudly.

Andrea grinned at the sound behind her happy Miranda was enjoying the view. The younger woman moved to step into the hot water and get out of the frozen air. Once she was seated under the foam she picked up her glass and waited for the beauty in front of her to follow her lead.

Miranda took a deep breath and focused on Andrea's chocolate eyes as she sat down her glass and untied the belt around her small waist. Her insecurities about the difference in their age and fear her body would be less than Andrea hoped filled her mind. However, maybe better to find out now that she wasn't what the younger woman wanted instead of during a more intimate situation. So, she held Andrea's gaze as she let the robe pool at her feet, she held her breath and shivered against the cold of the air and the heat in the singers eyes.

"Amazing" Andrea whispered moving her eyes along Miranda's body. She held her hand out to help the other woman into the tub.

The fashionista sank beneath the bubbles and took the bench across from Andrea. The heat on her skin and muscles felt wonderful. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"You are so stunning" Andrea said softly causing Miranda to open her eyes and stare at the sincere beautiful face before her. Her fears subsided.

"Thank you Andrea" she blushed and hoped the heat on her skin from the water would hide it.

The two women sat in the steaming water absorbed in the comfortable silence between them both lost in their own thoughts. Undoubtedly thinking about each other. Andrea had been contemplating an idea for the last few days. Maybe it was the combination of champagne and heat or feeling so relaxed or having this closeness with Miranda, something made her voice what had been on her mind.

"Sweetheart"

Miranda fluttered open her eyes, "Yes darling"

"I've been thinking about something I want to discuss with you"

Miranda gave the younger woman her full attention. "What would you like to discuss?" Her insecurities were tapping at the door.

"I've been thinking" Andrea sat up a little, giving Miranda an incredible view of her cleavage. The older woman swallowed and moved her eyes back to Andrea's face. "We managed to handle the last few months successfully I think"

"Yes" the older woman had no idea where this was going.

"And we discovered should an emergency" she grinned, "arise, it is possible to make the time needed to rectify a given situation"

Miranda sipped her drink

Andrea took a deep breath and rose, moving over to kneel in front of the older woman. She kept her eyes locked on an icy blue stare. "But I think it's something we should discuss and both be comfortable with"

Miranda's mind was racing. What on earth was she trying to say? "Darling, please, just say what's on your mind" she cupped her cheek.

"I don't want to wait anymore"

"Wait for what Andrea?"

Andrea could see the confusion on her beloved's face. The singer leaned her whole body into her and devoured her mouth. She ran her hands up and down the bare skin on the sides of Miranda's body and came to rest behind her neck. She broke the kiss leaving Miranda breathless as she nipped her bottom lip.

Miranda took a second to catch her breath before she blinked. Andrea knew that look, it was desire. Desire for her touch, her mouth, her hands, her body against this wonderful creature in front of her.

"I know I made a big deal about waiting," she kissed her lightly, "but I don't want to wait any longer. Honestly, I don't think I can."

Miranda lunged at her, knocking them back into the bench and splashing water over the sides. She locked her mouth on Andrea's and fiercely dug her fingers into the long chestnut tresses.

Andrea regained their balance and gently pulled herself from the other woman. She saw lust clouding Miranda's eyes. "I guess that," kiss' "you're okay," kiss "with it"

"Please" Miranda's plea was desperate.

Andrea took both hands in hers and helped the other woman to stand with her. The younger woman stepped out of the tub and helped Miranda. She offered her a towel. They dried off the hot droplets, wrapped their robes around them and went into the cabin.

Once inside Andrea rubbed Miranda's arms trying to warm the chill out of her. The other woman stood motionless, her heart was beating loudly in her ears.

"Why don't you get out of that wet suit. I'll wait for you in the other room" Andrea leaned in to kiss her softly. They would only have a first time once. Andrea wanted it to be perfect for her soon to be lover, knowing the woman was very nervous about it. The singer made her way to the bedroom and quickly removed her wet suit and put her robe back on. She turned down the bed, turned on some soft music and dimmed the lights. Thank God for gas fireplaces, she hit a button and it ignited, finishing off the romantic mood she wanted.

Miranda opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway. She had her robe tied loosely around her waist and the light coming from the bathroom behind her made her glow.

Andrea stood at the foot of the bed just staring at her. "You are so incredibly sexy" she said softly

"So are you" Miranda smiled a bit shyly. Andrea's robe was also tied loosely and the soft light of the room caressed her pale skin.

Miranda turned off the light in the bathroom and slowly glided to stand inches from Andrea.

The younger woman took her hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it before bringing it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Miranda closed her eyes and took a breath, "I've never been so nervous in my whole life" she whispered.

"Shhh" Andrea reached up with her free hand and touched her fingers to the other woman's lips. Miranda took hold of the fingers and kissed them. Andrea closed the inches between them and leaned in to kiss her. She held her passion from the kiss wanting to make this last for them. She stepped back and moved her hands to untie her robe. Miranda watched as it fell open revealing the pale skin of her breastbone and taught stomach. She reached up and smoothly pushed it off the younger woman's shoulders. It fell to the ground behind her as the fashionista gazed at her, allowing her eyes to drink in every curve. She reached up and ran her finger tips over the swell of Andrea's breast finally feeling the silky skin she'd dreamed of.

Andrea moaned at the gentle caress closing her eyes. She reveled in the pleasure of the woman she loved touching her skin. She opened her eyes when Miranda withdrew her touch to see the older woman untie her own robe and slide it off to pool at her feet. Andrea moved closer and ran her hand from Miranda's chin down her neck to rest on her breastbone. She could feel the woman's heart racing. The singer closed the distance and took Miranda's lips in her own, licking them with the tip of her tongue. Their bodies met at last and the older woman released the breath she had been holding. Andrea wrapped her arms around her for support and began kissing down her neck, gently nipping her way to the woman's breast. Miranda gasped as Andrea took the pebbled mound into her hot mouth. The singer held tight as the older woman's knees gave out when she gripped the breast stronger with her lips.

"Oh God" escaped from Miranda

"Mmm" Andrea moaned against the soft flesh in her mouth.

Miranda's hands were pulling Andrea harder onto her as the singer flicked her nipple between her teeth and tongue.

"Ohhh" Miranda's head lolled back.

Andrea slowly withdrew her mouth, releasing it's grip with soft kisses and returned to Miranda's mouth.

She crushed her mouth to the singers, probing it with her tongue as the younger woman moved them toward the bed. When the back of Miranda's knees hit the mattress Andrea laid her down gently and separated their mouths. She lifted the other woman's legs and shifted her to lay in the middle of the large bed. Andrea took a moment to look at Miranda's delicate curves and skin coloured pink with arousal. She moved to lay atop the woman, supporting her weight on her hands placed on each side of Miranda's head.

Andrea lowered herself enough for their breasts to touch and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make love to you like no one in your life ever has."

Miranda moaned and shivered. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck and pulled the woman's full weight onto her own body.

"Ohhh" Andrea breathed and moved her mouth to kiss her. She ran her hands up and down the soft skin beneath her as Miranda ran her hands up and down her back stopping to hold her ass and pull her to her.

"Ahhh" Miranda moaned. Their bodies began to move together building the friction between them.

Andrea started to move down Miranda's body touching and kissing every area of skin she could. The older woman writhed under her when she again found her breasts and moved back and forth between them, licking and sucking on each.

"Ohh…Ohh…Ohhh" the older woman panted

Andrea ran her tongue along underneath her mounds as she pinched the swollen nipples.

"Oh God Andrea"

Andrea continued kissing Miranda's body down her tight abdomen, not releasing her grip on the woman's nipples

Miranda's hips were rocking against her. She separated her legs and moaned loudly as Andrea's breast and hard nipple brushed against her wet core. She was panting, gasping for breath as Andrea's mouth began to kiss around her wet curls.

Andrea looked up to see Miranda's head thrown back against the pillow and hands grasping at he bedding.

"Oh my God. Andrea. Oh my God" She was thrusting her hips into Andrea's mouth as she devoured the soft folds between her legs.

Andrea pinched the sensitive nipples as she ran her tongue along Miranda's wet slit.

"Oh God, Oh God, Andy, Oh dear God"

Andrea could feel the older woman beginning her climax

"God, oh God, oh my God"

As Miranda began to cum Andrea moved her fingers from her nipples to slide two fingers inside and thrust against the woman's orgasm.

"Andreeaaaaa" she screamed and continued to thrust against the woman's fingers. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life, it was like Andrea was dragging her orgasm out indefinitely.

"Oh Jesus, Oh God, Oh… baby… baby, oh, oh, oh

Then Andrea put her mouth on her and started to suck on her clit.

She was thrashing on the bed, "Oh Goooood Andrea" she screamed. Her entire body was pulsing with the hardest orgasm she had ever felt. The blood pumped in her ears, her mouth was dry, tears ran down her face but her body continued to thrust against Andrea's mouth and fingers. Just when she thought she could take no more the younger woman twisted her fingers and found her spot.

"Ahhhhhhh ….Ahhnnndrayahhhhh" she grabbed the headboard behind her and arched her body off of the bed and froze. Then riding the small after shocks lowered herself back down.

Andrea moved up to her and held her as the woman rode out the waves and shudders of her climax. Slowly her body began to relax and fell limp in Andrea's arms. The singer kissed the woman's sweaty brow and hummed softly to her as the world went black behind Miranda's eyes.

Miranda blinked lazily opening her eyes. She closed them tight as the memories of what had just happened flooded her whole body and she tightened her arms around the body holding her.

Andrea returned the hold and ran her fingers through the white locks at her chin and kissed the top of the head they belonged to. "Welcome back gorgeous" she said softly.

Miranda nuzzled her chest. "My God darling. I'm sorry, I've…"

"Shhh." She kissed her head again, "It's a compliment, trust me" she smiled.

Miranda snuggled against the warm naked body in her arms. "I have never felt anything like that before."

"I hope it won't be the last time" the younger woman stoked her arm.

"I can see now why you never had any trouble getting a woman into your bed."

Andrea pulled away so she could look into Miranda's face. It was still flushed.

"No. That was you. That was us. What I feel for you, how you make me feel." She sighed and closed her eyes a moment. Miranda laid her hand on her cheek and she opened them.

"I have never made love to anyone like that before."

Miranda saw the hard sincerity in her brown orbs. She had never felt so loved in her life. Her body shivered as she slid to lay atop Andrea's long soft body.

"Then please, allow me to return the favor." The older woman leaned in to kiss the soft swollen lips of her lover.

Andrea ran her hands up and down the Miranda's back as their tongues danced between their hot mouths.

"Mmm. I don't think it's going to take much work."

Miranda could feel the younger woman moving her hips beneath her.

"Really" she growled into her ear. All of the fears she had held in her mind for all the past months about being a capable lover for Andrea melted away. She may never have been intimate with a woman before but her mind was full of ideas and things she wanted to do to the incredible woman beneath her.

She nibbled the singer's earlobe then ran her tongue down her long neck, biting and kissing as she went. The sweaty salty skin tasted exquisite. Miranda could feel the heat coming from her lover's skin as the friction of their bodies moving together began again.

"Mmmm" she moaned against Andrea's skin as she made her way to her voluptuous breasts. Miranda could feel the hard nipples rub against her own sensitive mounds. Her lips found one of the hardened tips and reveled in the feel of it on her tongue. The younger woman arched into her, pushing against her hot mouth and gripped Miranda's head with her fingers weaving in her hair.

"Ooooo…yesss"

"Mmm" the older woman moaned as she sucked, stretching her lips wider to take in more of the flesh. Andrea's hips were pushing against her. She had spead her legs and Miranda could feel the woman's wetness coating her stomach. Her arousal was suddenly rekindled.

She snaked her hand down between the wet bodies. Her fingers sliding through the singer's soaked curls finding her slick opening and easily slid a finger into her heated entrance.

Andrea bucked "Ohhhh Baby"

Miranda began to thrust the digit in and out keeping a slow pace in rythem with her sucking the breast in her mouth.

"Yesss…oooo…babe…uhhh.."

They were moving in sync, a slow strong movement.

"More, please…mmmm…oh honey"

Miranda shifted a thigh between her legs. She could feel her own wetness and hard center glide against it as she added another finger.

"Ahh..Mmm…Oh god"

The older woman found the noises and words coming from her intoxicating. Her own orgasm was close again. She had never been this free or aroused during sex. Miranda began to speed up her thrusts, pushing deeper into Andrea's core.

"Oh yes, oh god, M-mmirand" she grabbed the older woman's shoulders "please, yes, oh Jesus, yes"

Miranda twisted her fingers slightly as she slid them in and out. She was riding Andrea's thigh with abandon. She had to break her lips from Andrea's breast, no longer able to hold her own words anymore, "Oh god"

"Mmmm" Andrea thrust her hips hard, "Oh, Oh, Oh, Baby, Baby, Ohhhh"

Miranda could feel her tightening around her and her own climax was just seconds away.

Andrea was now thrusting franticly against her hand, "YES, YES, YESSSS"

"OHHHH"

Both woman felt their bodies and each other's freeze any movement. Then they issued soft moans as the tremors began to subside.

Miranda removed her fingers slowly and moved up to Andrea's waiting arms to kiss her soundly between panting intakes of air.

"Mmmm" Andrea moaned into her lover's mouth then cradled the older woman to her and held tight. "Please tell me again, why I made us wait" she kissed her head.

"I have yet to figure that out my love." She nuzzled her neck

"Hmpf" Andrea chuckled, "I'll remember that tomorrow night." She squeezed the woman.

"Let's not think about that right now."

"No, you're right" she kissed Miranda, "tonight we make the memories that will hold us through the time apart."

"Hmm" Miranda kissed her. "Hmm" she pulled away from her lips and settled back into her arms.

Both women sighed, happily sated.

Then Andrea giggled

"What?"

"I just find it hard to believe you've never been with a woman before." She chuckled

"Mmm. I told you, I'm a fast learner" she kissed her neck," and it helps that I have an amazing teacher."

Andrea slid down to meet her lover face to face, she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ready for your next lesson?" she grinned and attached her mouth to Miranda's throat who threw her head back.

"Yesss please professor."


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

The next morning Andrea and Miranda strolled into the kitchen hand-in-hand. Amy and Mark were moving about making breakfast.

"Mornin'" Andrea moved each of the older adults and kissed them on their cheeks as she had every morning.

"Mornin' Annie Marie" Mark said hugging her with his one arm and looked at Miranda. "Good morning Miranda."

"Good morning Mark, Amy." She nodded to each as she sat down at the table and picked up her steaming cup of coffee.

"Good morning Miranda." Amy walked over with a plate of eggs and placed it in front of the fashion icon. "Sleep well?" She asked.

Miranda looked lovingly at Andrea when she answered the woman. "Yes, the best nights sleep I've ever had in my life."

"Wonderful!" And he replied heading back to the stove, "it's the mountain air."

Miranda grinned into her coffee mug. "Mmm. I'm sure you're right."

Andrea smiled at her.

Cassidy and Caroline came in still in their pajamas and sat down at the table. "Morning." In unison.

Amy and Mark smiled at each other, sadly, Miranda noticed.

"Mornin' Mozart, mornin' Bach."

"Good morning Bobbsies. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Both again.

Cassidy looked at Andy. "I can't believe we have to leave."

"And that you have to be away from us again." Caroline followed.

"I know. I hated too, but it will go by fast, like last time." Andy brushed a red curl behind her ear.

Cassidy sat up in grinned. "And maybe you'll miss us so much you'll have to come and see us again."

Andy looked at Miranda with a cheshire grin, "I'm sure I won't be able to stay awake the whole time this trip either." She looked at the twins. "So I might have to make a trip to New York for some reason." She smiled at the glee in her eyes.

Miranda grinned into her mug, again.

"So," Caroline asked "what did you two do last night?"

Miranda's coffee went down the wrong pipe when she gasped at the question and looked at Andrea with terror in her eyes as she began to cough.

Andy patted her back and winked at her. "Not much," she looked at Caroline then back to her lover. "Sat in the hot tub for a while then we went to bed early."

Miranda coughed again.

"Mom, you okay?" Cassidy asked worriedly.

"Yes dear, coffee just went down the wrong pipe." She gave her young lover and evil glare and got a blink in return.

Right then the girls became interested in the breakfast Amy was sitting in front of them, so Andrea looked at Miranda and mouthed the words 'sound proof' which caused her lover's neck and chest to turn bright red.

She turned her attention back to the twins enjoying the exuberance with which they ate Amy's meal, made with love for them. "While you guys finish up your breakfast, your mom and me are gonna to go finish packing."

"K."

"Mmhm" they responded between bites.

The two older women rose from the table with the coffee mugs in hand and headed back to the bedroom. Once inside, Andrea laughed out loud.

"That was not funny." She glared at her young lover. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Andrea took their mugs, setting them on the nearby nightstand then wrapped her arms around the angry woman. "Come on, if you could have seen your face." She kissed her, Miranda fought the desire to give in and returned the kiss.

"I still fail to find the humor in it." She was giving in slowly as Andrea ran her lips from her nape down to her collarbone.

"Mmm, are we having our first argument as lovers. Because if we are," she moved back to her lover's lips, "I'm hopeful we do it a lot, you are so hot when you get pissed."

"Really." She moaned into Andrea's mouth.

"Oh yeah." She pushed the older woman against the door. "And there's the makeup sex." She ran her hand down the front of Miranda, cupping her breast.

"Oh!" she gasped. And she tightened her hold around the singers waist.

Andrea ran her tongue down Miranda's neck, sucking along the way. "I'm never going to get enough of you." She growled slip her leg between the older woman's.

Miranda's head fell back against the door as her hips began to rub against Andrea's thigh. She took that as a sign and slipped her hand down the front of the older woman's yoga pants, past the top of her lace panties, into her wetness.

"Oh my God, you're so wet."

"Ahhh." She gasped as Andrea circled her clit and then slid two fingers into her. She thrust her hips against her rocking on her hand and thigh.

"That's it baby." Andrea crooned into her ear.

"Ohhh Go…oood!"

"I know sweetheart."

Miranda was biting her bottom lip and digging her nails into Andrea sweatshirt covered back. Thrusting harder, and harder riding the fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Do you want to cum baby. Are you ready?"

"Yesszzzz!"

Andrea shifted her thumb to rub her clit syncing with the thrusting in and out of her lover score.

Miranda felt the orgasm burning in her stomach and her body froze. Her mouth opened and the silent cry escaped as she rode out the tremors of her climax. Then she fell into Andrea's awaiting arms and she lowered them to the floor and cradled the older woman into her arms.

As she came back to herself she felt Andrea, peppering her face with kisses, while she rocked her and mumbled through to the kisses. She was suddenly aware of tears streaming from the younger woman's eyes as she spoke.

"God I love you. I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me. I love you Miranda. Please never leave me."

Miranda could feel Andrea's fears and it broke her heart. She turned in her arms. "Oh darling, I love you too." She took the younger woman's face in her hands and wiped her tears with her thumb. "I can't leave you. I won't leave you." She kissed her lips softly tasting the tears. "You are part of me. I love you so so much." The older woman wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "Shhh, it's all right. I'm here love. I'll always be here. Shhh."

Andrea buried her face in Miranda's hair on her shoulder and her cries began to subside. She sniffed. "I'm sorry." She nuzzled her as Miranda held her close.

"Don't ever be sorry for your feelings." She pulled Andrea to look into her glassy eyes. "Your fears are my fears darling. We're in this together." She smiled at the younger woman.

"I just love you so much, sometimes I feel like I might explode. I can never get enough of you. Your smell, your smile, your laugh. The feel of your skin and your lips." She took a deep breath." I've never felt anything so strong, I know I can't live without you."

"You don't have to darling." She kissed her passionately and then pulled back and rested her forehead on Andrea's cheek. "I feel the same for you my love. I don't ever want to live without you."

Finally after a few moments of holding each other, Andrea chuckled.

"What is it?"

"You know I'm never gonna last six weeks away from you."

"God, I hope not!" Miranda kissed her then moved to stand up, pulling Andrea with her. "But today." She sighed. "Today we have to go back to the real world."

Andrea pulled her close, brushed her stubborn lock a soft white hair out of her eyes. "I miss you already."

Miranda leaned in to kiss her. "We'll be okay. Like you said, we just have to get through this tour, then we have the whole rest of our lives to be together."

Miranda moved into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She glanced at the French doors to the hot tub and remembered fondly the events in it that led to the incredibly wonderful change in their relationship. She then notice the champagne bucket sitting next to the Jacuzzi. It suddenly dawned on her that last night Andrea had drank with her. Her mind flashed back to the evening when the singer opened up to her about her past and the reason for trademark Cerulean blue wrist wrap. "Oh no." She whispered, and closed her eyes. Miranda took a deep breath, wondering if she should say anything to her lover. No. She's a grown woman who makes her own decisions. 'I'll just keep in eye on her.' She thought. It wasn't as if she had gone out and gotten plastered or partied like she had in her youth. It was an intimate evening between the two of them, celebrating their relationship. Miranda let out the air in her lungs. She finished getting ready and packing.

On the way to the airport, Miranda finally allowed a weeks worth of curiosity get the better of her. All four were quiet, caught up in their own thoughts about the past week and the weeks ahead, being apart when the older woman spoke. "Andrea."

Andy looked at her lovingly. "Yes beautiful?"

The girls giggled and Miranda blushed.

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything." She smiled.

"Who are Amy and Mark? I mean, if it's not any of my business, please tell me. You just seemed to have such a close relationship and you had never spoken of them."

Andy sighed softly, but a forlorn grin graced her beautiful lips. "Amy and Mark were my best friend's parents." She took a deep breath, then looked at Caroline and Cassidy. "Remember when I told you guys, I had friends when I was younger that were look-alikes?" They nodded.

"Well. Amy and Mark were Julianne and Jackie's parents." She turned to look at Miranda. "We lost them."

Miranda clasped Andy's hand tightly. "Oh darling. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well. After the girls were gone, Amy and Mark kind of adopted me or maybe I adopted them." Andy stared out the window for a moment. When her eyes returned to her new family she spoke again. "Julie was the closest thing I ever had to sister. They are the reason behind the benefit I do in Tennessee every year. As different an individual as they were, they had a connection that was almost otherworldly. They had all the same 'twin traits'", she used her fingers to make quotations in the air at the description, "like you two do," she winked at her girls. "They had their own language, they knew when the other was hurting, even miles apart, they could read each other's minds." She chuckled. "That used to drive me crazy. Jackie love to spoil Julie's unspoken surprises, usually where I was concerned." Her smile faded. "But they also felt each other's pain, realistically. When Julie was diagnosed with cancer, Jackie literally lived the same pain, without having the disease herself. It was so scary to watch the two of them fading away, knowing one was as healthy as a horse." Miranda watched as Andy visibly shivered. Caroline and Cassidy moved to kneel in front of her, resting a hand on each of her legs, knowing they needed a physical connection to the singer.

"After Julie past, Jackie followed only an hour later." Miranda gasped and a fear filled her at the thought of losing not just one, but both of her babies.

"Amy and Mark were devastated, of course. They moved in with us for a while, then eventually went back home. It was just too much for them, but they couldn't bear to sell the house where there girls had thrived and refused to take anything for me." She squeezed her lover's hand, still held tightly. "So, when the cabin became available I bought it and asked them to take care of it. I try to visit as often as I can, but in my mind, it's their home, even though neither of them would ever claim it as such. It's the least I can do, the very least."

Andy looked at Miranda.

"They've been through all of my mistakes, losses and changes. I could never repay them for continuing to love me. Even after losing what they did and me being such a constant reminder of that."

"Wow!" Cassidy said.

"You are amazing, you know that." Caroline finished.

"Nah," She ruffled the girls red hair, "just lucky. Look at how lucky I was to find you guys." The singer then blessed them with one of her blinding smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

15

During Emily's tenure at _RUNWAY_ she had been referred to as 'Miranda's long-suffering assistant,' 'servant of Satan,' 'the Devil's disciple' and her personal favorite, 'maiden to the fashion maven.' In all honesty though, she really didn't pay attention to any of the less than creative ways people refered to her. To her, she was the personal, first assistant to the most powerful and influential woman in the world of fashion. In her mind, the only better position to have in the world she loved was that of her formidable boss. Hers was, after all, the job million girls would kill for.

When she was new to the business, she had big dreams of becoming an editor or working as an art director. But after suffering the ins and outs of her current position, she came to realize that the knowledge and the advantages that the position offered her far surpassed anything she could dream of.

Yes, Miranda was demanding, yes, she worked long, thankless hours, yes, she had little to no social life, but, but…

She traveled the world, stayed in exquisite hotels, ate at fabulous restaurants, wore one-of-a-kind designer clothes, met famous people and best of all, she had all of the inside information about what, who and when the next big thing in fashion would be.

Her job, her passion, had become being the world-famous fashionista's right hand. And she was exceptional at her job. She knew everything about her boss. Every insignificant look, movement, noise and voice inflection, to her was information stored for any future need or want that she may require to fulfill.

Therefore, when her boss returned from her trip with the girls to visit Andy Sachs in Colorado, it was obvious to Emily that the woman who walked through those glass doors was indeed a different woman. The untrained eye would notice no change in the woman, but her trusted assistant saw it. She just couldn't identify what it was. If Emily had to name it, she would call it a glow, almost. There was a glint in Miranda's eyes Emily had never seen.

More information to store. She knew Miranda and the country singer had become good friends. Even with the age difference, Andy seemed to equal the strong-willed woman in other areas. Theirs seemed to be the kind of friendship, the older woman could enjoy, for a while anyway.

It was possible the fashionista was using the new friendship to her own advantage. It wouldn't be the first time since Emily had begun working for the woman that she had been witness to such an endeavor. The business opportunities Miranda took advantage of were what made her who she was. Honestly, this concept for the issue recognizing the women of country music was by far one of the best, most original ideas the icon had made in years. It was going to push the already famous magazine into a whole new demographic; adding new advertisers, designers, writers, and millions in new revenue. Yes, her boss was a genius.

Beneficially for Emily, she got to go to Tennessee in six more weeks. Unknown to anyone but her lover, the young Brit was a secret country music fan. This trip, for her was equal to, if not bigger than the annual Paris trip.

She found herself getting more and more excited to the closer the time came. Dealing with Amelia, Andy's personal assistant and the other singers that would be involved in the shoot was a joining of two of her favorite things in life. Fashion and country music.

'A million girls may kill for her job', but right now, with the future six weeks to look forward to, she would be willing to kill a million girls to keep her job.

The first week back from the trip with Andy found the Priestly women falling comfortably back into the routine they had set during the first stretch of her tour and away from them. She and Miranda shared their morning coffee, via the computer, discussing their plans for the day. The girls were present for their guitar lessons in the evening, along with filling Andy in about their day of school.

After the third day apart, however, the two older women could feel the strain of the distance between them on their evening call. Both hypersensitive to the other's desires and needs for the intimacy they had found in Colorado.

"God, I miss you." Miranda finally admitted.

"I know sweetheart. I miss you too." Andy replied.

"I feel empty." She sighed. "Like a large part of me has been taken away." She gazed into the brown pools watching her on the screen. "I've never felt so incomplete."

"Oh baby, I know. I feel it too. We can get through this though. I know it in my bones." Andy flashed her one of her brilliant smiles. "We just have to stay busy. Keep focused on what we will have when our time apart is over."

"Hmm." Miranda closed her eyes, only to picture images of her young lover kissing her body, touching her, making her feel alive and loved. A shiver ran down her spine and goose bumps appeared on her arms. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Andrea staring at her.

"I know what you're thinking." She grinned.

Miranda felt her cheeks warm. "You think so?"

"I do."

"Enlighten me." The editor leaned back against her headboard, sliding her laptop to rest on her thighs.

"You were thinking about me touching and kissing you. Holding you to me, caressing your oh, so soft skin. Running my lips down that incredibly sexy neck of yours."

Miranda could feel the dampness between her legs growing, the throbbing in her center aching. "I think…" she cleared her throat," I think you have a very creative imagination." She blinked slowly. "Perhaps one better left be used when we are together again."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to continue lover." Andy asked her in a husky voice.

"No!" Miranda squealed, an uncommon sound for her, then regained her composure. "No, thank you." She softened as she's watched the defeated looked in Andrea's eyes appear. "I only want the real thing. I only want to be touched by you. Is, is that okay with you?" Miranda allowed a bit of uncertainty to reach her voice.

Andy smiled lovingly at her. "Whatever you want my love, whatever you need."

"I need you darling. I only need you."

Miranda entered the office on the Thursday of the second week, and as per her normal routine, dropped her purse on the 'other Emily's' desk. While she made her way into her private office her orders began and Emily jumped up, with a pen and pad in hand, to follow.

"Emily, I want to meeting with you and Nigel at eleven to go over the plans for the Tennessee shoot. Move the run through to 1 pm. Have the other Emily take Patricia to the groomer, pick up the scarves from H'ermes and skirts from Calvin Klein. Get me Amelia. That's all."

Emily turned on her 4 inch heels and headed to the desk to begin fulfilling her boss's orders. She sent the slightly better than useless second assistant out to complete the needed errands and returned before her meeting with Miranda and Nigel, while she dialed Andy Sachs's assistants number.

"Amelia, I have Miranda for you. I have Amelia." She replaced the handset when her boss picked up, then dialed Nigel's extension.

"Hello Amelia." Miranda spoke professionally but friendly.

"Hello Miranda. What can I do for you?"

"We are finalizing preparations for the shoot. I wanted to confirm that everything with Andrea's schedule on your end is in order."

"It is. I have prepared a false itinerary for her. She is currently under the impression she will be spending the morning in a radio station interview, talking about the benefit. After that, her day, as far as she knows is clear to spend with you and the girls."

"That is wonderful news Amelia. Emily will continue to be in contact to confirm the other arrangements." Miranda leaned back in her leather chair. "I would like to thank you for all you have done to assist in this endeavor. I assure you I will not forget it."

"It's been a pleasure Miranda. I'm looking forward to enjoying the experience."

"We will be in contact again soon. Goodbye Amelia."

"Goodbye Miranda."

Emily and Nigel settled into the chairs in front of Miranda's desk with their files, layouts and notes in hand. The editor wasted no time. "Emily have all of the singers confirmed?"

"Yes Miranda. I have spoken with everyone's personal assistants. All have agreed to short interviews, as well as making personal donations to the Cancer research organization sponsoring the benefit." Emily pulled a list from her files. "I have to tell you Miranda, I was pleasantly surprised at the number of women who contacted me or Amelia wanting to be involved once they heard Andy was involved."

Nigel and Emily froze. A large, real smile brightened the 'Devils' face. "She does seem to bring the best out in people." Her smile turned to a slight grin. "It still amazes me how being nice can open so many doors with her."

Her fashion director in first assistant sat in awe. When she looked up at their faces she immediately replaced her iconic mask. "Now then," she continued. "Nigel you have the photos of the shoot locations."

"I do Miranda." He handed them over.

Miranda looked at each location shot, every photo given equal scrutiny. Nigel glanced at Emily, then looked back at his boss. He had never, in all their years together, seen her so focused on location shots. Normally she would glance at them and immediately hand them back to him with a "fine" or "no". At which time Nigel would continue on his way to figure out what she wanted without much input. It had worked that way between them for years, successfully. But now, this time, he could see Miranda taking in every detail. She was creating the entire shoot in her mind.

Nigel leaned back in his chair, steepled his fingers to his lips. He had not watched her do this since she first became editor of _RUNWAY_, determined to pull it out of its dying rut. This issue, he shivered, was going to be the best _RUNWAY_ issue in the history of the magazine.

"Wow." He whispered, not realizing he spoke.

She looked up from the pictures, fully aware what conclusion her longtime colleague and friend had just come to. A smile tipped the corners of her lips and her brow arched. "Indeed."

Emily looked between them curiously.

"And I'm sure you have acquired the permits needed to use these locations, Nigel." She continued looking at the polaroids.

"Actually," he removed his glasses, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped them, "that formality will need to fall to you." Then he replaced his glasses to look at his boss. Not surprised to meet an icy glare.

"Excuse me?"

He smiled at her. "You see, all of those lovely locations happen to be on Andy's land."

Her eyebrow rose to her hairline.

"Yes, her extremely competent assistant seemed to know exactly what we were looking for, and well, she knew exactly where to find it."

"Very well, Emily contact Amelia and arrange for me to be at Andrea's concert Friday night. Inform her I do not wish for Andrea to know in advance." She shared and evil grin with Nigel. "Contact Cara and make her aware I will be requiring her to stay with the girls this weekend. I will return Sunday night." She looked again to Nigel. "Make sure I have all of the information I need to inform Andrea about our plans, without giving too much away. I want confirmation from every designer and model. Have we confirmed with Mascolo for the hair, and Patrick?"

"Yes Miranda. Both have cleared their calendars for the week. We need just confirm the date with them." Emily handed her a copy of the drafted itinerary.

"Good. I will have a confirmed date when I return. I trust the two of you can handle things while I'm gone."

"Of course Miranda." They spoke in unison.

"Emily inform me when the details have been arranged. That's all."

Miranda reached for her phone to call Andrea. By the time it began to ring, Nigel and Emily had left, and Emily had pulled the door closed.

"Hello beautiful." Andy smiled on the other end of the phone as she answered.

"Hello darling." Miranda could feel her lovers happiness on the other end. It filled her heart to know she was loved so deeply, and for the first time in her life, with the exception of her daughters, unconditionally.

"How is your day going sweetheart?"

"The usual. Incompetence abounds. Sometimes I wonder how I managed to get the issue to print every month."

"Aww, you do it because you are the best at what you do and because in your mind, there is no alternative." Andy loved that Miranda found a need for her to stroke her ego. To know that she was privy to the side of the mega-icon's weakness and insecurities that she allowed no one else to see.

"Flattery will get you anything darling." A truly happy smile filled her face as she turned her chair to face the New York skyline out her window.

"It's not flattery if it's the truth." Andy then spoke in her sultry voice she knew sent a chill down her lover spine. "But I'll take anything I can get." She grinned evilly to herself.

Miranda did indeed shiver at the younger woman's tone. "And what would you ask, if you could have anything?" She was beginning to like this game.

"Hmmm." Andy laid back on her bed. "Let me think. I'm sure I could come up with a fantasy or two."

Miranda swallowed hard." Fant… fantasy?" She took a breath. "You have fantasies about me?" Sure, she was building quite a mental library with her own wonderful images regarding the beautiful singer. But she never would have thought Andrea to do the same about her.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Who in their right mind wouldn't the singer thought. "You're gorgeous, sexy, have legs to die for, a body that should be a legal, a voice to draw sailors to their fate. My God woman, your sex in heels!"

Miranda could feel her entire body blushed crimson and the heat in her center radiate through her. "I… I…" she was completely speechless. After all how did one respond to that kind of homage? "I don't know how to respond to that Andrea."

"Baby you don't have to." Andy grinned.

"Well," Miranda decided it was time to regain her composure.

Andy chuckled.

"It seems," the older woman was not looking forward to telling Andrea, what would be the first untruth between them, and it would come from her. Even though it would quickly be corrected and was a pretense to what she hoped would be a wonderful surprise, it was a lie just the same. "It seems the incompetence of my staff is again causing me to take matters into my own hands. I have to leave tomorrow to confirm locations for an upcoming shoot. I know you were going to try and come east after your show, but unfortunately this can't be postponed." Miranda closed her eyes and silently asked Andrea to forgive her. "I'm sorry darling."

"Hey, it's okay. We'll just have to plan for the following week. Miranda, I of all people understand how important your career is to you. Okay. Please know that it's okay."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"It's me that's lucky sweetheart. I finally found that one person who can understand the demands being devoted to one's career and passion can entail. I love you Miranda. Just the way you are. I don't want you to change for me, and I love that you don't expect me to change for you."

"Oh my darling Andrea, I love you too, more than you could know."

"Besides," she snickered, "it just gives me more time to create a few new fantasies. I'll expect my payment due as soon as I see you next."

"Why you cheeky little…"

"I've got to go baby. I talk to you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too darling. Goodbye."

The two women disconnected and Miranda felt a happy hum run through her as she thought about what this weekend could possibly have in store for she and her beautiful lover.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Andy Sachs was about halfway through her concert, when she walked stage right to get a drink of water from the cold bottle resting on a stool just a few feet away from the wing. As she tilted her head back to swallow the wet refresher, her peripheral caught the site of a familiar flash of white.

Her stomach jumped. Her mind raced, oh God! Something happened to one of the girls she thought. But as she turned to meet her lovers beautiful happy smile she relaxed. Never missing a beat the singer move right back to center stage and continued her performance.

Miranda could hear her young lover's beautiful voice in the air around them as Amelia escorted her backstage to the wing to the right of the stage where her Andrea was performing. The fashionista chose to wear a pair of tight black True Religion jeans and a soft silk blouse in her Andrea's colour. Her 3 inch black Prada pumps finished look she hoped her girlfriend would appreciate.

She stood in awe, watching the woman she loved work her magic. Her music brought smiles to everyone there. They were there, after all, at this concert to enjoy the beauty she produced with her seemingly unlimited talent. At no time in her almost 50 years did she imagine she would find her equal, in every way. And never would she have dreamt it would be a woman, almost 2 decades her junior or in a completely different field of business. Of course, if she stopped to consider her childhood, a musician stealing her heart did make the most sense.

Amelia had supplied her with a chair to sit and enjoy the rest of the show. Her eyes enjoyed the view of that incredible body she knew would be against hers in the very near future. She watched as the sounds of an angel came from the lips that later would be doing heavenly things to her. And a smile that set her heart aloft with the freedom to believe in a life together she could only hope for.

As the final chord played in the last song of the concert and the lights dimmed, Andy's security team ushered her quickly to her buss, away from the crowd. Inside she must have paced the length of her home on wheels over twenty times in the short few minutes it took for Miranda to reach her. When the door opened, she moved in a flash to grab her girlfriend and crushed her lips to the older woman's. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda, holding her tightly causing the older woman to relax into her and melt into the passionate embrace.

The singer finally relinquished her hold slightly to pull back and look into the deep blue lust filled eyes she would soon become lost in. between gasps she asked, "Baby, what are you doing here? I thought you were going on location. What's wrong?" Worry began to tug at her, fear that something was so terribly wrong that it had brought her lover to her.

Miranda cupped her cheek. "Shhh darling. I promise, everything is fine. I'll explain everything tomorrow." She leaned in to kiss the woman infront of her with need. "Right now I just want to make love to you. I want to feel you."

"Mmmm." Andy gave into her desire and kissed her wantonly. When air was a necessity she pulled their lips apart. "Sweetheart, I need to shower."

"NO!" Miranda began to pull the top the younger woman was wearing. "I can't wait. I won't!" after the top was gone the editor moved with determination and desperation she had never felt. She had to taste her lover immediately. The short skirt was pulled from her hips. She pushed Andy back to the bedroom and unceremoniously threw her onto the bed.

"Oh God!" Andy gasped as Miranda ripped her panties off and thrust her tongue into her. She grabbed the older woman's head as she drove her hips against her lovers mouth.

"Mmm Mmmm." Miranda moaned into her.

"Oh Jesus. Miranda." She was reaching the pinnacle of her climax, fast.

Miranda dug her fingers into the hips surrounding her, moving with Andy's grinds. Fucking her with an unknown aggression with her mouth. She took Andy's hard clit between her lip covered teeth and sucked hard, sending her lover over the edge.

"B-baaaa-bbbbbbyyyyy!" Andy screamed.

Miranda straddled the singer's shin at the same moment she thrust two fingers into her lovers pulsing core.

Andy arched her back as the fingers found her spot and came again instantly. She grabbed at the bed covers a she thrust into Miranda, riding her fingers.

"Mirandaaaaa!"

The intense moment was enough to send the older woman, fully clothed, rubbing against her young lover's leg, into an orgasm of her own. She threw her head back opened her mouth and released a silent scream.

Their bodies froze in a moment of mutual ecstasy. Then Miranda fell on top of Andy, both breathing hard. The younger woman lay completely boneless, loving the older woman's weight against her. Finally, with her strength returning, she wrapped her arms around Miranda, found her lips, still covered with her own juices and kissed her.

"My God woman. Were you trying to kill me?" She chuckled.

Miranda blushed. Her desperate desire for the other woman now sated, she lowered her eyes and embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt…"

"Shh," Andy took her face into her hands. "That was incredible. Fucking incredible!" she kissed her again and felt Miranda smile against her lips. They laid there just holding and kissing each other, into a blissful sleep.

The lovers awoke several hours later, still wrapped in each other's arms. When Andy looked at Miranda dressed in her jeans and top, with one shoe still encasing a delicate foot and herself clad in only her bra, she couldn't stop the laughter that exploded from deep within her. The older woman sat up stiffly, pulling at the tight clothes against her skin, looking from her one barefoot back to the singer, laughing. She raised an eyebrow, which made the younger woman laugh even harder. Seeing the absolutely ridiculous situation drew at full deep laugh from her as well. The older woman fell back into her young lover's waiting arms. They held on to each other as their laughter subsided. After they wipe their faces, removing the sleep and happy tears, they looked lovingly into one another's eyes.

Andy spoke. "Hi."

"Hi." Miranda responded with a smile.

Andy took her hand. "Not that last night wasn't the absolute best surprise of my life, but why are you here? I thought you had to go somewhere for work."

"I did." Miranda looked down at the join hands. She raised her eyes to meet confusion on Andrea space. "I'm hoping it will be another wonderful surprise."

"Oh-kay."

"How about we get up, shower, dress and I can explain everything to you over coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful." She pulled the editor into her arms, flipped them onto Miranda's back, holding the older woman's arms above her head. "That can be my first fantasy fulfilled." She grinned evilly then jumped off her lover.

Miranda laid there a moment, bringing hand to her chest. She was sure her heart was about to beat out of it as she watched that incredible body she had devoured only hours before saunter away. Andy playfully let her last remaining article of clothing, her bra, dropped from her fingers and continued to the bathroom without looking back.

Miranda took a deep breath, whispering, "MINE", just loud enough for Andy to hear it.

Huskily, Andy spoke from the bathroom, "then come and get what's yours." The water was heard beginning to fall in the shower and Miranda practically bounced herself off the bed, pulling her clothes from her heated body is she moved.

Through the steam from the hot shower she could see Andrea's lithe body behind the glass door of the stall. Her blood was pulsing in her ears as she stood in awe of the beauty in front of her. Andy had her head tilted back, her long Chestnut locks under the stream of water. Miranda gulped air while her eyes traveled down her lover's neck, past her full breasts, catching the water droplets as they rolled over her flat stomach, disappearing between her luscious thighs, only to appear again to run down her long muscular legs.

"Dear Lord." She muttered.

Andy slid the door open, peeking her head out. She held her hand out to help her lover into the shower. "Welcome to my fantasy, lover."

Miranda sent up a quick prayer that she would not die from pleasure before they could even begin. She took the extended hand and stepped in.

Miranda was attaching the back of her earring as she exited the bedroom. She had chosen a comfortable pair of Bill Blass chocolate dress trousers with a cream colored Dolce top. Still barefoot, she padded towards the table where Andrea and Amelia sat discussing business. Both women looked up at her while she made her way to them, and a steaming cup of hot coffee waiting for her.

Amelia immediately rose to leave nodding hello to the editor. Andy looked to her assistant. "Thanks Amelia, I'll call you later." The woman turned and left. Andrea turned her attention back to her lover who leaned in to kiss her the minute Amelia was out the door.

"Good morning gorgeous." She ran her eyes up and down the older woman. "You looked good enough to eat." She wiggled her eyebrows, "again."

Miranda blushed from her neck to her ears and swatted the younger woman's arm. She took the seat across from her girlfriend and hummed with her eyes close of the first drink of the steaming liquid. It calmed her from the inside is it ran down her throat. She opened her eyes to find Andy staring at her with her chin resting on her palm.

"What?"

"I just still can't believe that you're here."

The older woman smirked into the mug against her lips. "I would have thought the last few hours would have confirmed my physical presence."

Andy snorted. "Oh it did. Believe me." She smiled. "I just can't figure out why. Is something wrong?" She allowed a little concerned to creep into her voice.

"No darling." Miranda reached out and grasped her hand. "Everything is perfect." To prove it she flashed Andy one of her rare full smiles.

"Well then, what's up?" The singer leaned back in her chair picking up her coffee to take a drink.

A million thoughts raced through Miranda's mind. She had originally decided to keep the entire shoot a secret until they surprised Andrea at her home. But now that she was here, this close, she wanted to tell her everything. She wanted the woman she adored you know how truly dear to her heart she was. To share with her the fact that she was the inspiration for the entire issue.

"I've always believed that we create our own destiny by the choices we make. I've never believed in fate. Until I realized I had fallen in love with you. I knew then, in my heart, I was fated to have you in my life." She looked up into Andrea's tear filled chocolate orbs. Her heart skipped. "I began to understand all of the romantic notions of what it meant to find the other half of your soul, to discover that other person that makes you complete."

The tears are quietly rolling down Andrea's beautiful face. The older woman reached up to wipe them from her cheeks with her thumb. Andrea took hold of her hand and tenderly kissed palm.

"I can't perform in an arena of thousands of people and sing only to you. But I can devote an entire issue of my magazine to the things that you love and honor most."

Andrea wrinkled her brow and confusion, still holding Miranda's hand.

The editor took a deep breath, "I have decided to dedicate an entire issue of _RUNWAY_ to the women of country music and the awareness of pancreatic cancer."

Andrea gasped a huge lung full of air. She began to shake uncontrollably. Miranda was immediately by her side, kneeling next to her. "Darling?"

Andrea held up a finger, asking for a moment to catch her breath. Tears poured from her eyes as she stared into Miranda's deep blue pools. Miranda just gripped her arms, holding her upright in her chair.

"Sweetheart, please, are you okay?"

Andrea nodded and blinked at her lover. 'Oh my God', she thought. After a few minutes the singer began to relax and get hold of her self. She took deep breath and released it. Seldom was the younger woman at a loss for words. "I… I don't… how… why…?"

Miranda finally released her nervous breath and smiled at her lover's response. "Because you mean the world to me. And," she grinned, "because I can."

Andy laughed and took the editors face into her hands and joined their lips. The kiss was intense, filling both women with everything they felt for each other. They separated only to rest their foreheads together.

"My God I love you Miranda. I love you so so much."

Miranda leaned back placing a hand on her chest over her rapidly beating muscle. "My heart belongs to you darling. Always you." She leaned in to kiss her young beauty again. Arms wrapped around each other as the kiss slowed, and they just held one another and enjoyed the comfort and the rightness of being together.

Long moments passed before either was willing to separate from the other. Eventually, the strain to Miranda's back and knees won out, requiring her to break the contact and return to her chair. She smiled and cupped Andrea's cheek.

"So back to business." The editor rose to retrieve her Prada Satchel and pulled a file out. After she returned to her chair to sit, she opened the folder and retrieved the photos Amelia had taken for them. Miranda laid them in front of Andrea who recognized the content right away. "We would like your permission to shoot the layouts for the issue at these locations."

A huge hundred watt smile filled the young woman's face. Miranda continued. "The tentative schedule is for the week we are there for your benefit concert." Andy looked up at her questioningly. "I wish to include an article on the concert as well as," she took a deep breath, "you and your career."

The younger woman's eyes grew twice their normal large-size. "Miranda…"

Her hand was raised interrupt her. "I can," she softened her tone, "please, allow me to do this for you, for us."

"For us?"

Miranda closed her eyes. "I also lost someone I loved dearly to this awful disease." Andy reached up to squeeze her lovers hand. "my mother." She opened her eyes and felt tears on her lashes.

"Oh baby. I'm so so sorry." Andy leaned in and gently kissed Miranda's cheek. She knew firsthand how painfully this cancer could take someone. The suffering at the end was usually intense. The younger woman hoped her lover's mother was one of the lucky few that went quickly.

"Thank you darling." She sighed before returning to a milder version of her iconic business mask. "Every page will include the purple ribbon and each model have one visible on her clothing."

"Wow." Andy whispered. Miranda smiled and made a quick decision not to tell her anything else; including the response from her peers or the choice to have her beauty grace the fashionista's magazine cover.

"Does that mean you approve?"

"Of course." She jumped into the older woman's lap. "I love you… _kiss_… I love you… _kiss_… I love you."

"Well." But Miranda was glowing with pride knowing Andrea was this thrilled at her idea. The editor pushed her lover back from her a bit to look at her. "We need to confirm the date," she grinned, "then my 'business' is finished."

"Really." Andy hooked her fingers behind Miranda's neck. "Well let me check my schedule. I should be able to get you an answer before …"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes. I will contact my assistant and have her let you know. In the meantime, perhaps I can find something to keep you occupied."

"Perhaps." Andrea finished her thought for her as she leaned down and capture her lips once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

With only four weeks before the trip to Tennessee and the shoot for Andrea's issue, as she was now referring to it, Miranda's days had begun hours earlier and were ending hours later than normal. The current issue going to press would be completed in two weeks, finally freeing up her time to focus on her three favorite girls.

Andrea was incredibly understanding. She spent her weekend visit, after the editor's surprise visit, keeping company with Caroline and Cassidy. They enjoyed every moment together and took selfish pride in spending the time alone with singer. She was quickly becoming a second parent to them and they loved it.

Miranda came home exhausted both nights of Andy's visit. The Thursday concert worked out better for her trip to New York to see her girls, freeing up the long weekend. To the older woman's heart filled with happiness that her young lover was content to allow her to fall asleep in her strong arms and hold her closely through the night. Not that sex wasn't foremost in her mind, her body just wasn't willing. Age and career dedication did have its shortcomings.

Andy, however, by her actions and understanding words, cemented herself more fully in her lover's heart. Confirming once again to Miranda that this was not just a passing fancy, and experimental affair between the two of them. This was the real thing. This love between them was what fairytales were made of.

Miranda arrived home after midnight on Saturday. The issue had been sent to the printer and another issue of _RUNWAY_ would hit the stands in a few days. She was going to enjoy tomorrow with her daughters and as many hours as possible online with her lover.

The editor was dreaming of beautiful dark eyes and strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Her mind began drifting in that state between sleep and consciousness when she heard the soft voice of an angel singing lovingly.

Her lids fluttered to let in the morning light. As her deep blue pools focused on the empty spot in her bed, the voice became clearer and when she turned to face the opposite side, the vision before her was one that stopped her heart. On the computer screen of her connection to Andrea she saw her beautiful young lover moving around the small kitchen of her tour bus, dressed in only an oversized white T-shirt, singing a love song while making morning coffee.

Miranda propped her head up on her fist and lifted it to lean on her elbow. She smiled, watching the young woman moved effortlessly around the small area. Her heart was full. Her life was wonderful. She could wake up to this every morning and never tire of it.

Lost in her thoughts, the older woman was startled by the sound of her name spoken softly.

"Miranda?" Andy asked.

She looked into the screen to see her Andrea watching her.

"Good morning darling." She said as she offered Andrea a big honest smile.

"Good morning lover." Andy sat down and sipped her coffee. "Did I wake you?"

"Mm Hmm." Miranda blinked slowly. "And what a glorious way to wake." She grinned slyly.

Andrea blessed her with an equally radiant smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Not as well as if you were with me." The older woman move to sit up with her back against the headboard. She ran her hands through her sleep messed hair to calm the strays and flyaways.

Andy gazed at her lovingly. "I love how beautiful you are in the morning."

Miranda raised a brow." Really?" She snorted.

"Really. You're beautiful. You always take my breath away."

The older woman sucked in a breath. It still surprised her to hear her young lover speaks such sincere sentiments to her. Before words of her attractiveness or beauty were just that, words, they held little meaning to her. But from her Andrea, she felt the words all the way to her soul.

"Thank you darling."

"My pleasure, I assure you." She sipped her coffee. "So what are your plans for the day?"

Miranda slid the laptop to rest on her thighs, giving her lover of better view of her lace clad bust. She saw her lick her lips and grin, and was that a slight squirm in her chair? Her expression remained neutral, only from years of practice.

"After we spend some time together," she smiled, "I thought I'd treat the girls to a day of shopping for our visit."

"Mmm." Andy hummed against her mug. "They'll love that."

"Is there anything we should look for specifically?"

"No. I have everything they'll need for riding." Andy wiggled her brow. "However, if there's anything 'special' you'd like to pick up for yourself, please feel free."

Miranda chuckled. "Cheeky girl."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

"No." Miranda said seriously, "No I wouldn't."

"I love that so much about us." She leaned back in her chair. "We are just us. I can see you first thing in the morning and you don't feel uncomfortable with it. We have no pretenses between us."

"I love that too darling. I love it very much. And I love you very much."

"Ditto baby!" Andy smirked.

They sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other, taking in those things that were beautiful about each other.

Emily met Miranda at the door of the elevator on Monday morning, pen and pad in hand. She took the _BOOK_ from her and began taking notes of her boss's immediately spouted orders.

"I want to see the dresses Nigel has suggested for Andrea's issue. Confirm lunch with Donatella. Have Joslyn in my office at 10 to see what new atrocities she has for the run-through at one. Let her know I will not accept any spring or flowery ideas. If she has nothing original to show me, she need not to show up. Make sure we have all of the measurements for the Women of the Country models. I refuse to not be completely prepared or not stick to the timetable and schedule for the shoot. I will not have our time with Andrea interrupted due to the ineptitude of my staff. Also get hold of Amelia and have her get you the contact information of that singer who just came out. That's all."

Emily stopped writing after the words 'Andrea's issue' and stood dumbfounded. 'No way' she thought. 'Andrea's issue,' her mind replayed everything from the last several weeks. The computer and her directions for privacy, the trip, with the girls, the phone calls, Andrea's surprise visit and Miranda's extreme mood changed that day. And the smiles. Miranda had been smiling, a lot. Miranda didn't smile.

The first assistant looked up to meet ice blue eyes staring holes through her as she spoke unaware out loud. "Oh. My. God."

The corner of the editor's lip curled into a smirk. "Oh. My. God." Emily said again.

"Emily, I believe you are repeating yourself." Emily looked at her like she was seeing her boss for the very first time. She had been Miranda's right hand for almost 3 years, but had never truly seen the woman before. Emily was speechless, she was caught completely off balance, how could she, of all people not have realized what was happening with her boss.

All of the signs had been there. But Emily had been so absorbed, as usual, in the everyday demands of keeping the fashion icon's schedule on track, that she hadn't let the obvious clues confirmed the nagging feeling that something had significantly changed in Miranda's world. The editor had all but told her several months ago that her personal life was changing and that Emily would be needed to help maintain business as usual.

"For someone who has on a few occasions proven herself not to be a total disappointment, this relatively new realization you have apparently just reached does not encourage my confidence in your competence." Miranda took a seat in her chair and leaned back. "And please, cease your imitation of a child who just discovered that there is no Santa Claus."

Emily took a deep breath, "Yes. Well. There it is then."

"Yes Emily, there it is." Miranda grinned evilly. The grinned her first assistant new well, the one that meant she would always have the upper hand in the information department. "I believe it is safe to say that this newly discovered bit of information is not something you, of all people," her grin widened, "would feel any need to discuss with people."

The Brit swallowed hard. 'Bloody hell' she thought, 'she knows I play for the same team.'

"Of course Miranda."

"Good. Now that we understand each other Emily, I hope you can now continue your duties."

Emily nodded and turned on her heels to go back to her desk.

"Oh and Emily," she turned to face her boss again, "make sure Serena's accommodations for the trip are taking care of personally."

Catching the doorjamb with an outstretched arm was all that kept her from falling flat on her face. Then she gasped when she looked at her boss.

"That's all." Miranda winked at her.

Emily turned to retreat again, taking slow breaths. How did she… did she just… 'Bloody hell', she thought. Serena is going to die, she smiled as she sat down in her chair, mindlessly beginning that tasks that Miranda had given her to do. Andy Sachs was quickly becoming one of Emily's favorite people.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Two weeks had flown by. All preparations for the shoot were ready down to the last detail. Miranda had decided to schedule it all at the beginning of their visit, allowing she and the girls the remainder of the trip to spend with Andy uninterrupted.

By now everyone on Miranda's staff closest to her new about the relationship she had with Andrea. So it came as no surprise when the singer was there to meet the plane. What did have her staff taken aback was the immediate change in her and her daughter's demeanor when they saw the singer approaching them. Even Nigel, who had been through two husbands, then divorces and forgotten lovers, was awed by how his iconic boss and friend melted into the relaxed state.

The girls yelled in unison as they threw themselves into Andy's arms.

"Andy!"

"Mozart! Bach!" She returned as she hugged him both tightly and kissed their heads. "I missed you guys!" Then squeeze them to ensure her words.

"We missed you too." Cassidy said.

"We hate it when we can't see you." Caroline followed.

"Me too girls," then looked up into the most beautiful face she knew she would ever know and repeated, "me too."

Nigel, Emily and Serena were witness to one of Andy's famous 100 watt smiles. Then she released the girls and they parted to her sides to allow their mother to take their place in the young woman's arms.

They stood arm's length from each other. To hell with it they both thought and saw it in each other's eyes. Both women stepped forward in into a wonderful hug. They did refrain from kissing each other, as hard as it was. No sense in giving everything away to the snappers, but being in each other's arms, was all they needed to sink their hearts into the single beat being together caused.

Miranda whispered into her lover's ear, "hello darling."

Andy tightened her hold and brushed her lips over the editors ear, "hi sweetheart."

A chill ran down the older woman's spine at the contact so she stepped back, taking a quiet breath. With a wink to her lover she replaced her iconic mask for the benefit of her staff. "It was kind of you to meet us."

Andy smirked. "You're on my stompin ground now, so I thought it would be the polite thing to do."

"Indeed." Miranda grinned." Well, lead away."

Caroline and Cassidy immediately took each of Andy's hands, again to Miranda's staff's amazement. Nigel mumbled to Emily and Serena, "this is going to be a very interesting experience," as the three followed the leading quartet.

During the ride in the limo to Andy's home Nigel, Emily and Serena watched their iconic boss and the country singer watch each other while the twins chatted about everything they wanted to do during their visit. Caroline and Cassidy fell silent as the car passed through the gates of Andy's estate. Emily actually found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

Andy smiled as Miranda's eyes grew incredibly large and sparkled with pride. "Welcome to Cerulean Dreams Ranch." She took Miranda's hand. "Welcome to my home."

The older woman squeezed the fingers wrapped around hers." Thank you Andrea."

The visitors took in all of the beautiful scenery along the entrance drive that led to Andy's house. When the car got closer, the singer chuckled at the chorus of gasps when six pairs of eyes settled on her home.

"Holy" Cassidy

"Shit" Caroline

"Indeed." Miranda couldn't find it in her to correct her daughter's expletive when it's exactly what she was thinking.

The car stopped. Andy got out and extended her hand to her lover. The girls opened the door on the other side and hurried out.

"Andy, this is amazing!" Caroline squealed.

"Thanks Mozart." She stood, still holding Miranda's hand as her lover's staff exited the car and stood gaping in amazement.

"This place is huge." Cassidy said as she made her way with her sister in tow to stand next to Andy and their mom.

"Hmm." Andy released her hold on Miranda and move to the front door. "Two big sometimes." Amelia opened the door before she could reach it. She stepped out to stand next Andy.

"Hi Amelia." The girls said together.

"Hello Caroline. Hello Cassidy." She looked at each girl as she welcomed them. She looked up to meet Miranda's eyes. "Miranda," she nodded, "it's wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you Amelia. It's good to see you again too." The editor turned to her staff. "I'd like you to meet my staff. Nigel, Serena and Emily." They each nodded to the girl. "This is Amelia, Andrea's assistant." Emily thought to herself as strange as it was she like this friendly side of her boss.

Amelia move to shake each one's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. It's nice to have faces to put with names." She turned to Andy. "The caterer's set up on the back. Everything is ready for you."

Andy put her hand on Amelia's arm and squeezed. "Thanks Amelia. Will you please have someone see to the luggage, then please join us out back for lunch."

"Of course Andy." She stepped back after opening the door for everyone to enter the house.

The girls headed in followed by Emily, Serena and Nigel. Andy held Miranda back until everyone was well within the house, and out of view. Then pulled her into her arms and looked into her shining blue eyes. "Hello gorgeous." And leaned in to lay her lips on her lover's waiting smile.

They separated due to the need for air. "Now that's the way I wanted to be greeted by you. Hello darling." Miranda responded. "I've missed you."

"Oh baby, I've missed you too. I can't wait to get you alone." She leaned in and lightly kissed her lips again. "But now we'd better get inside and catch up with everyone."

Miranda blinked slowly, the thought of them being alone together again sending shivers through her. She took a deep breath. "Yes. Let's go be the bosses we are." She squeezed her tightly. "Until later my love."

The two women made their way into the house. Andy followed the older woman, enjoying the view of the ass she knew she would be worshiping in only a few hours. A few long hours she sighed.

The group was standing in the center of Andy sunken living room, looking around in awe. Even Miranda gasped when she entered. It made Andy smile when she heard it.

The center of her home was a large open room with furniture set in several small groupings around the room. An enormous fireplace took up one whole wall and Andy's gold and platinum albums hung on the wall surrounding it. On the opposite side of the room, and exquisite grand piano flanked by two smaller baby grands stood covered with photographs. It was missed by no one that the most predominant photos were those of Miranda and her daughters.

The editor made her way over and picked up the picture Andrea had taken of the three of them and ran her elegant fingers over it lovingly. She set it back in its place and returned to the group, giving Andy a sweet smile. Andy smiled back.

"So," she headed to one of the three sets of French doors on the back wall leading outside. "I thought you all might be hungry. I took it upon myself to give you a down-home meal." She opened both doors to the patio stepped back so everyone could see out and grinned at their faces, "Tennessee style."

The view that greeted the group of New Yorkers was something no one had ever dreamed they would see. The enormous backyard was a world unto itself. The patio was an outdoor kitchen and dining room covered by what with looked like the roof of an old log cabin. To the left of the cooking and dining area was a beautifully landscaped pool that looked more like a hidden oasis with a waterfall that doubled as a natural rockslide. The girls and Emily squealed when they saw it.

To the right of the outside area was a small corral with four horses munching on the grass. The sight cause Cassidy and Caroline to jump up and down and Emily to squeeze Serena's arm in excitement.

Even Miranda was taken back by the beautiful grandeur of it. She slipped her hand into Andy's, linking their fingers. "It's breathtaking darling."

Andy turned to smile at her, lifting their hands to kiss her lover's knuckles gently without thought. "Thank you sweetheart. I'm glad you like it."

Mark cleared his throat gingerly, snapping the women back into the world around them. He grinned. They smirked at each other and dropped hands. Andy coughed, turning to face her friend. It was then that Caroline, Cassidy and Miranda realized he and his wife were standing in the outdoor kitchen at the huge barbecue pit.

"Mark!" Cassidy yelled.

"Amy!" Caroline choired with her sister, as they made a beeline to the adults, wrapping arms around them. In a habit long unused Mark swept both girls up into his arms and swung them around to their great delight.

The editor had followed her excited daughters at the much more reserved pace but pulled Amy into a very uncharacteristic hug to her staff's surprise. "Amy. It's wonderful to see you again." The older woman felt a bond with the younger woman she hadn't in her life experienced. A shared loss, (though Miranda knew in comparison hers was less) that was fueled by her empathy for the couple.

A bit shocked, but still accepting, Amy returned the embrace. "Good to see you too Miranda." They separated and when Mark sat her girls down she extended her hand to the big man. "Mark." She said affectionately and placed her other hand on top of his as they connected.

"Miranda, welcome." He smiled.

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand with hers and smiled. Anyone who showed such honest affection to her daughters immediately landed a place in her heart.

He turned "Annie Marie, you going to introduce us to these fine folks so we can sit down and eat?"

The singer grinned at him. "Are you sure you're done assaulting my girls?"

"Ha. Yours?" He picked up each girl again to their giggling delight. "Possession is 9/10." He grinned back.

Everyone, including Miranda laughed. Nigel was sure he'd never heard such a glorious sound. Andy moved to the editors employees. "Amy, Mark, this is Nigel, Emily and Serena." She turned to them. "Guys, this is Mark and Amy my oldest friends." They all exchanged pleasantries.

"Now." Andy beamed. "Let's eat!"

Amelia had joined them and she and Emily fell into a comfortable conversation about working for such demanding women. Nigel's secret love for cooking lent to a serious conversation with Amy about the different ways to prepare pork. Mark sat between Caroline and Cassidy with Serena across from them discussing music. The girls were delighted to find out that Serena played the violin, or as Mark called it a fiddle, and agreed to play with them later.

Standing in the doorway to the house, Miranda watched as her two worlds, her two families melded together comfortably like it had always been that way. She felt too long arms slide around her waist and her lover's chin rested on her shoulder. There was no need for words, both could feel the other's happiness and sense of calm settled on them as they stood there together.

Andy lifted her chin and whispered into the editor's ear, "I love you." She kissed her cheek and rejoined her family, families. Miranda leaned into the gentle caress of Andrea's lips and sighed contentedly as she watched her walk toward the group.

"And I love you my darling. More than I knew I could love anyone." She spoke softly to her lovers retreating back. She walked over and kissed each smiling daughter on top of her head and took a seat to Andy's right and began filling her plate. When she looked up at everyone around her, her friends, family, employees Miranda knew in her soul this was how her life was meant to be. This was what all of her hard work and devotion had resulted in. This was what she wanted, for the rest of her life.

After the wonderful lunch and enjoyable conversation, it was decided everyone would take the rest of the free afternoon to do what they wanted. Nigel immediately agreed to help Amy plan and prepare supper for the group. Amelia, Emily and Serena plan to sit by the pool basking in the sunshine. Mark, Caroline and Cassidy headed to the corral. The girls couldn't wait to go for a ride. Miranda and Andy followed along. The singer was excited to finally introduce her new family to her dearest friend.

As they approached, Andy put her fingers into the corners of her mouth and whistles loudly. Miranda raised a brow and surprise. She was even more surprised when from the other side of the building next to the corral a gorgeous paint wild Mustang came trotting to Andrea's side, stopped and nuzzled her neck with her nose.

"Hello baby girl." Andy crooned as she rubbed the horses cheeks. She turned to look at her girls." Miranda, Mozart, Bach, I'd like you to meet Gracie, the only other woman in my life I love as much as the three of you." She smiled broadly then turned to Gracie. "Gracie, please say hello to our girls."

All three gasped when the graceful animal bent one knee to the ground, dipped her head and bowed to them.

"Amazing!" Both Caroline and Cassidy whispered.

Miranda was speechless. Andy smiled at the response from them all and chuckled.

Gracie rose and moved to each girl to sniff their hair. They giggled with delight. The horse then moved to Miranda. The two stood silently, staring at each other's eyes. Finally, the editor nodded, almost imperceptibly. Gracie tossed her head back, whinnied and stomped her left foot. Miranda's brows rose to her hairline.

Andy beamed, patted her horse as she spoke to her ladylove. "In Gracie speak," she grinned, "that means acceptable."

The girls laughed out loud, tears streaming down their faces. "She's just like you mom." Cassidy said between breaths.

"Indeed." Miranda smiled at the horse. "I believe we'll be getting along nicely." Andy walked over to the older woman and gently kissed her cheek as the girls began to pet the beautiful horse.

"I never had a doubt." She whispered.

Gracie snorted causing Andy to turn and look at her. "Fine. Fine." She walked to the corral gate and opened it, the mare walked in, toward the other horses to say hello. Andy walked back over to her family. "Now she's just being a brat. She can open that gate by her self just fine." The horse whinnied again. Andy turned to her direction, "you are too a brat." She snorted again and stomped her right leg before trotting off.

"She is totally amazing Andy." Caroline said.

"Thanks Mozart. I'm kind of partial to her."

"How did she learn to do all that stuff?" Cassidy asked. The girls had climbed the bottom rung of the corral fence and were hanging on to the top bar watching the horses with a longing.

Andy and Miranda moved up behind the girls and stood while they watched Mark saddle the horses they would soon be riding.

"No one really. She just sort of knew how. She is the smartest horse I've ever known."

"Wow." The girls choired.

"Where did you find her?" Miranda was curious how her lover happened upon such an incredible animal.

"Actually, she found me." She grinned.

Mark approached, leading three beautiful horses. One with a shiny black coat and two smaller, chestnut brown with matching marks on their faces.

"Poor girl should've turned and run in the opposite direction." He smiled.

"Hey!" Andy frowned.

Everyone chuckled.

"I was out walking the back 40 one afternoon several years ago. Drowning myself in self-pity," she rubbed her trademark wrist wrap Miranda noticed, "I stopped at the edge of the lake." Andy turned to look at the older woman, giving her a knowing look. "I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear her come up behind me. Somehow," she gazed out at the beautiful horse, "it was like she knew what I was thinking." Andy smiled at the next statement. "The damned horse pushed me into the water then stood there, watching me, like she was waiting to see what I'd do. After a minute I climbed back up to the bank." The singer turned to look at Miranda. "She raised her head, whinnied and stomped her foot." She looked back out at Gracie. "She saved me." She smiled and raised her voice a little, "and I've been stuck with her ever since."

They all watched as the incredible animal reared up on her hind legs and whinnied loudly.

Mark laughed, "I think she seems to think it's more like she is stuck with you."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would she Annie Marie." Mark squeezed her shoulder. "Now then," he turned his attention to the girls, "I'd like to introduce you young ladies to Ginger and Cinnamon."

"Seems I can't escape look-alikes." Andy grinned as the girls jumped down and headed towards Mark.

He proceeded to hand a walkie-talkie to Andy and help each girl onto her horses back before mounting his. Miranda was beaming inside with her daughter's excitement. They loved to ride, but in the city, it was hard to get the chance. She knew they would be in heaven the whole time they were here.

"We'll head back to the pool." Andy waved the walkie at Mark and he nodded. "Have a good time you guys, try not to wear the old man out." She laughed.

"We won't." They spoke as one.

"Have fun darlings, be careful."

"We will mom." Cassidy answered.

"You two have fun too." Caroline grinned.

Andy and Miranda watched as Mark led the girls away from the house and the corral. Once they were a ways off in the distance Andy took her lover by the hand, intertwining their fingers, to lead her back to the house.

Everyone had been relaxing by the pool when the walkie-talkie next Andy squawked. "Andy! Andy! Can you hear me?"

Andy grabbed it up recognizing Caroline's panicked voice.

"I'm here Caroline. What's wrong?"

"It's Cassidy!" Miranda was by Andy's side with the rest following. Andy looked at Amelia who was already dialing her phone.

"Calm down baby." Andy spoke calmly into the radio. Miranda gripped her arm. "Tell me what's going on."

They could hear Caroline trying to take a breath between sobs. "A snake spooked Ginger and she threw Cassie. She rolled into the lake and Mark went looking for her."

As soon as Caroline said Cassidy had been thrown she wolf whistled loudly which brought Gracie galloping to the pool at full speed.

"I'm on my way sweetheart. Hang on." She grabbed Gracie's mane and threw her long leg over the horse's back. She tossed Amy the walkie saying "get Miranda there." She glanced at Amelia who gave her a thumbs up, meaning the ambulance and fire and rescue were on the way.

With one last look at her lover she said, "Gracie get me to the lake, fast as you can and they were off, literally in a cloud of dust.

Amy handed the walkie-talkie to Miranda, telling her to keep talking to Caroline. She led the distraught mother to a covered pad that held an ATV. The two women climbed in and they were off. "We're coming baby. Mommy and Andy are coming. Just hang on darling."


	19. Chapter 19

19

Miranda could see Andrea in the distance. Her long body laying low against Gracie's back. The singer's body seemed to move as one with the horse. It would have been a very erotic sight in another situation. The ATV was gaining on her young lover but had not yet caught her as she passed a shaky Caroline. She rose up on her knees on Gracie's back as she approached the water.

The editor watched in utter amazement as the horse ran straight into the water and her beautiful lover dove in from the animal's back right next to where Mark had just surfaced.

"Dear God." The older woman muttered.

Amy just looked at her knowingly.

Miranda was climbing out of the vehicle before it stopped, running to grab up an inconsolable Caroline when Andy broke the surface of the lake carrying in her arms a lifeless, limp Cassidy.

"NO!" Miranda sobbed as she held Caroline to her chest. She watched, too terrified to move as Andy laid her baby on the ground and started CPR.

Mark knelt in the grass next to Andy's prone position, trying to catch his breath. Amy dropped down beside him, wrapping her arms around her husband and laying her head on his shoulder. The tears she had been holding finally fell as they watched and listened to Andy fight to revive the beautiful little girl.

As they approached the water, Andy spoke to her beloved horse. "Take me in girl." The horse moved right into the lake while Andy moved to her knees. When Gracie's legs hit the water, she pushed off of the animal's back and dove into the dark water right next to where Mark had just surfaced.

In the murky water of the lake, Andy could only make out shapes and movements. She filled her mind with only the vision of Cassidy, willing the girl to reach out to her in some way. To lead her through the dark water to where she was.

Suddenly, Andy felt her leg brush or bump, actually, against an object not meant to be at the bottom of a lake. Her mind screamed, "Cassidy!" The singer grabbed at the girl, finding her arm and pulled. She kicked her feet and swam toward the brightness in the water, pulling her precious cargo into her arms as they moved through the darkness.

When she broke the surface of the water, she gasped, filling her pained lungs with much needed air. Cassidy was cradled in her arms as she trudged through the water to the bank, only feet away. The rest of the world ceased to exist. It was only her and her beautiful baby. Her darling daughter. That was what she was in her heart. She felt as much love for the girls as she would if she had given birth to them herself. And she would be damned if she was going to lose one. NOT TODAY!

Andy dropped to her knees and laid the girl down. Cleared her mouth of any debris, tilted her head back, pinched her nose and began breathing into her mouth. One breath, two breaths, three breaths. Then traced her fingers along Cassidy's ribs to find the base of her breastbone, moved her palm into position and began to pump her chest. One, two, three, four, five. Then back to her mouth, one, two, three. "Come on baby. Come back to me." One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three. "Cassidy!" she yelled. One, two…then, water began to leak from the girls lips. She pulled back and turned her baby on her side.

Cassidy coughed, sputtered and emptied the liquid from her chest.

"That's it honey, get it all out."

Cassidy took a breath. Opened her blurry blue eyes and reached for the singer. "MA!" She croaked through her tears, wrapping her arms around Andy's neck.

"I've got you baby. Mamma's got you!"

Hearing Andy scream Cassidy's name pulled Miranda out of her fear induced daze. She rocked Caroline, chanting softly, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay," willing the words to be true. In the distance she could hear sirens and engines getting closer.

Then she heard it. The most glorious sound her ears ever registered, "Ma!" Oh God! She thought. The older woman stood pulling Caroline into her arms and ran to Andy and Cassidy. Dropping boneless to her knees, she wrapped her arms around them, covering both with kisses. Cassidy moved to her mother's arms, tears streaming down her wet face. "MOMMY."

The four of them sat holding one another. Miranda continued to kiss her daughter's matted hair. "Thank you. Thank you." She repeated as tears ran down her cheeks and she looked into her lovers beautiful brown eyes.

Andy cried silently, leaning her head against Miranda's, holding on to her family with all the strength she had left. Gracie trotted up to the huddled family and nudged Cassidy with her nose, breaking the somber mood, bringing a smile to each of their faces. Miranda reached up and scratched the horse's nose, "thank you Gracie."

Gracie bobbed her head. She backed away a few steps as EMTs, Nigel, Emily, Amelia and Serena closed in on the women.

As the medical team began to check over Cassidy and Mark, Andy stepped over to her beautiful Paint. She nuzzled the animal and hugged her neck. "I owe you my friend. Thank you." The horse rubbed her chin against Andy's back. "I love you too baby girl." She patted the mustang.

"How 'bout you take your brother and sisters home for me." She rubbed Gracie's nose. The horse threw her head back, whinnied and headed over to the other grazing horses. With a snort and a stomp of her hoof she gathered them like a herding dog. The four horses moved toward the house, back to the stables.

Andy moved back to her family. She helped an emotionally drained Miranda to her feet and the older woman fell into her arms, holding her tightly. In her lover's embrace the editor was finally able to calm her shaking body. Andy whispered to her, "Shhh. It's okay baby. She's okay." She held the woman tighter. "I've got you. I've got you." She kissed the top of the editor's head. "I'll never let anything happen to our girls if it's in my power. I'd die first."

Through the buzzing in her mind from the fear of losing one of her babies, she heard Andrea's words, "Our girls." Miranda lifted her head to meet the singers eyes, fresh tears streaming down her face and blue eyes glistening with those yet unshed.

"What?" Andy asked worried. "What is it sweetheart? Everything's okay now. Bach is fine." She smiled at the editor to try to calm her, "She has her mother's stubborn streak."

Miranda allowed a smile to tip her lips. 'Which mother?' she thought to herself. Andrea's love for her children went beyond that of even a devoted step parent. Would the size of this woman's heart ever cease to amaze her?

Suddenly the fashionista didn't care who was standing too close. She softly spoke as she held her lover's face in her hands. "I love you Andrea Sachs." Then kissed her on the lips gently.

Loyal to their friends/bosses, Nigel, Emily, Amelia and Serena all saw the direction the interaction between the two women was going when Miranda fell into the singer's arms. With out a moments hesitation, the four moved to either block or intercept anyone that might see the couple's activity. The women they cared about would not be outed due to a terrible accident. It was their decision to make. It was their lives to choose to change forever, not some Tennessee ya-hoo trying to make a quick buck, not caring who they hurt in the process.

A quick glance to meet a worried Emily's eyes confirmed in Nigel's mind it was time they sat down to discuss the direction the two women intended to take this relationship. The fallout from an unwelcome outing of their relationship could do serious damage. That made it Nigel's business. His life was _RUNWAY_, which meant his life was tied to the fashion diva's, because she was _RUNWAY_. He wanted only for her to be as happy, if not happier, as she had been since first meeting the attractive singer.

The younger woman had the ability to pull the long dormant creativity out of Miranda's spirit. The benefit to the magazine was already being seen and the 'Women of Country Music/Cancer Awareness' issue was not yet released. 'Andrea's issue' was without a doubt going to be the best issue in the history of _RUNWAY_.

An idea struck Nigel. Maybe they could time the announcement of their relationship to somehow coincide with the leaked, purposely of course, information about said issue. The press and public would undoubtedly devour the news, sending sales into the stratosphere. He needed to think about this a bit more, but his mouth was already watering at the prospect. Miranda could spin anything. Given the right incentive, this could be the best situation for everyone.

Nigel grinned to himself. He had been by Miranda's side almost as long as Andy had been alive. He had never seen his iconic boss and friend so completely happy and in love. 'How funny life is' he thought.

When everyone reached the house they were met by Andy's personal physician. He gave Cassidy a clean bill of health. "She'll probably have a headache for a little while, but I don't see any signs of serious problems. Her lungs sound clear. If she shows any signs of having trouble with anything or has any type of pain, call me." He looked at Cassidy and smiled, "You're one lucky lady." He turned to Miranda, "I see nothing to worry about, but please, feel free to call me if you need anything at all. Andy can always reach me." The doctor held out his hand to shake hers. "It was a true pleasure to meet you." He smiled, then turned to Andy who led him to the front door. Once there they shared a hug. "I'll see you this weekend," he smirked then winked, "it seems we have a few things to catch up on."

Andy blushed. "I'll see you then." As she walked back to Miranda and the girls she couldn't help but wonder how many people knew about her homosexuality when she thought she had been hiding it so well. She grunted a laugh to herself, so far, no one seemed to care. All that anyone cared about was her happiness.

Her eyes fell upon her girls as she entered the living area. God was she happy.

She was later ecstatic when she and Miranda went to bed. Sleep however didn't take them until the early hours of the morning and only because both were physically exhausted, sated, but exhausted.


	20. Chapter 20

20

When Andy woke the next morning she found herself alone in her king sized bed. A smile crossed her lips, of course she was. It was a big day, sure to be a very busy day.

After showering and dressing, the singer made her way to the kitchen to find total organized chaos. Apparently, Miranda had decided to make it home base for the shoot that was happening on Andy's ranch today. God she loved that woman. Loved how when she saw a problem or situation she made the choice to just correct it and move on. They were so alike in that personality trait.

Nigel and Serena had commandeered the dining room and the long oak table was covered in files, paperwork, photos and a hundred other things needed to coordinate the day.

Andy heard a distinctive "that's all" as she approached the inner kitchen area and was passed by Emily who offered her a harried "Good morning Andy."

"Good mornin' Em." She responded to the Brits back as she scurried away in true Emily fashion. Andy's eyes then fell upon the three true loves of her life.

Cassidy and Caroline were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast cooked by their new favorite chef, Amy, and Andy could see the excitement in their eyes to be this close to the inner workings of their mother's job. She walked over and placed hard meaningful kisses on each of their heads. "Mornin' Bach, mornin' Mozart."

"Morning" was the choired response around mouthfuls of eggs and waffles.

Andy proceeded to Miranda who was just closing her phone, ending a conversation the way only she did. The singer leaned down and kissed her lover's cheek, "good morning beautiful."

A blush tinted Miranda's cheeks, what this woman did to her. Her heart fluttered. "Good morning Andrea." Andy continued to the coffee pot and poured some into her waiting mug. She smiled. "You know sweetheart, you are more than welcome to use the office."

Miranda looked up from the paper she was reading. "I didn't want to assume. This is your space."

"No." Andy walked over to her and laid a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "This is our space." Miranda and the girl's eyes widened. A grin lifted Andy's lips. She looked at each of them then focused back on her lover. "What's mine is yours. Isn't that how I'm treated when I'm in New York?"

"Well of course, but…"

Andy knelt down in front of Miranda, "No buts. You are my family. You and the girls are everything to me." A tear found it's way down Miranda's perfectly made up cheek. Andy reached up to wipe it away then offered her one of her million dollar smiles.

Miranda took her hand and squeezed it. She didn't have the words.

Andy stood up, still smiling and looked at the girls. "So, what are we going to get into today while your mother works? I have a meeting this mornin'," she sat down at the table, "but then I'm yours after that."

Caroline and Cassidy looked at their mother. Andy noticed a Cheshire grin forming on their faces and looked to their mother to see a mirrored expression.

"What?" Andy asked nervously, looking between mother and daughters. They continued to smile at her. "What?"

Miranda cleared her throat but before she could speak Amelia interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the models are arriving. I thought you would want to greet them."

The editor nodded to Andy's assistant and turned to see a confused look on her lover's face. The girls jumped up and were at Andy's sides. She looked down at them as each took a hand, them back to Miranda.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?"

Miranda pursed her lips. Time to fess up, admit to the first untruth in their relationship. She took a deep breath. "I wasn't completely honest with you regarding the issue we are shooting for today."

Andy's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" She felt the girl's hold tighten.

Cassidy and Caroline watched in silence as a thickness in the air they had never felt between the two older women began to make them a bit nervous. They so much wanted Andy to be happy about their mother's surprise. It meant a great deal to her. It was her way of showing the younger woman how much she truly meant to her.

"Well to start." Miranda began.

"To start?" Andy questioned.

Miranda gathered her inner strength, praying she knew her lover well enough that when all was said and done, she would see this effort from her for what it was. A confirmation, in her way, to the love she had for Andrea.

"To start with," she began again, "I've been in 'cahoots' I believe you call it, with your assistant. The women modeling today, well, let's just say that's not their career of choice."

Andrea looked at her confused.

Miranda nodded to her daughters, who then tugged on Andy's hands, leading her towards the living room. Andy's confusion deepened when they entered the living room and her eyes fell upon several of her female peers, standing around talking to each other as Emily served them coffee.

Andy turned around to face Miranda who had followed behind them. A questioning look on her face.

She ran a gentle hand down Andy's arm. "The theme of the entire issue is Women of Country Music." The editor watched as realization hit Andy. She continued. "We are featuring several of your peers as well as Pancreatic Cancer Awareness ribbons on every page. Articles about research, an interview with Mark and Amy, your benefit concert, your interview, and," Miranda took a deep breath, "I would be beyond honored if you would grace the cover of the issue."

Andy stood frozen for a moment, then felt her knees weaken when it hit her what Miranda was doing for her. Luckily, the girls had had the foresight to have her standing next to a chair. She collapsed into it, continuing to stare into Miranda's eyes.

"What?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

Miranda elegantly knelt down beside her, an unfamiliar nervousness clenching her stomach. The mask of the fashion diva fell away. She looked hopefully into Andrea's eyes.

"You…you…you…" Andy couldn't fathom this. She took a deep quick breath. "You want me…Miranda? I'm not a model."

"I don't want a model darling." She laid her hands on Andy's knees, a smirk graced her lips. "It seems, my staff is already referring to it as 'Andre's Issue'."

Andy's face went blank. She stood up quickly taking Miranda up with her, by surprise. Without a word she took the editors hand and led her back toward the kitchen, but made a turn to her left. She entered a small mud room off of the kitchen, tugged Miranda passed her and shut the door, closing out the rest of the house and its occupants.

The two women stood silently looking at each other, both catching their breaths from the fast retreat. Miranda didn't move, she was actually afraid to. She blinked first and before she could reopen her eyes Andrea had turned her and pushed her against the door they just entered through. The younger woman's grasp tightened to the back of the silk Dior blouse Miranda wore as her mouth attacked Miranda's with all of the desire, devotion, appreciation, and love she could put forth.

Miranda felt dizzy, her knees weak and she was shaking. She wrapped her arms tightly around Andy's shoulders and moaned into the kiss.

As they separated Andrea peppered her lips with gentle kisses. Slowly she pulled back from the older woman to look into her glazed blue eyes. She couldn't find the words; didn't know what to say, how to thank this amazing woman who held her heart.

"Marry me." She finally said in almost a whisper.

Miranda's legs buckled and Andy grabbed her tighter.

"Wh-What?" The editor whispered back.

"You are the love of my life. I never want to be without you or the girls." She got down on one knee. "Miranda Priestly, will you marry me?"

Tears exploded from the fashionista's eyes. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Andrea pulling her into a adoring embrace. "It would make me the happiest woman on the entire earth to marry you, to be your wife. Yes."

"Oh God." Andy cried. "Thank you." She kissed Miranda passionately. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me. I love you so so much." She kissed her again.

"And I love you." They held each other for a few minutes, basking in the love they shared.

Finally, after several quiet moments Miranda spoke. "Darling, we need to get back in there. I have a lot to do today."

"Okay." Andy chuckled and pulled herself away from her lover, her fiancée. "But can we tell the girls before we get started?"

"Of course." Miranda kissed her lightly on the cheek.

The two women rose and walked back into the living room. The girls were by their sides immediately, concern showing on their faces. Miranda motioned Emily to come over.

"Please let everyone know I will be with them shortly."

"Yes Miranda."

Andy turned to Caroline and Cassidy. "Let's go outside for a minute okay."

The girls looked between the two older women they both loved so dearly. Fear beginning to seep into them, fear that their mother's surprise was as not well received as everyone thought it would be.

"Okay." They chorused softly.

Andy took Cassidy's hand and Miranda Caroline's as they headed outside, back through the kitchen.

Outside was a small, secluded patio with a high fence surrounding it on three sides. Andy led them to a park bench and motioned for the girls to take a seat.

"Mom?" Cassidy asked.

Andy moved next to Miranda and slid an arm around her waist.

'Okay, that's a good sign' Caroline thought. Andy didn't seem angry with their mother.

"Girls." Andy spoke, "Your mother and I have something we need to tell you before everything gets crazy around here.

"Alright. Is everything okay?" Cassidy asked.

The two older women looked at each other then Miranda spoke. "Andrea has asked me to marry her."

"And she said yes." Andy finished.

They turned to look at their girls. It was deadly silent, then…

"Yay. So cool. That's awesome. When? This is so cool." Both girls were jumping up and down, talking a mile a minute.

Both adults smiled and tightened their arms around each others waist.

"Well, I guess their okay with it." Andy laughed. Suddenly the older women found themselves engulfed in pre-teen arms and bodies, toppling the four to the ground in a wiggling pile, all of them laughing and hugging one another.

If any of the older women's employees could have seen them rolling around on the ground, laughing, they would have sworn the end of days was coming.

After a few minutes of enjoying being a happy family, Cassidy suddenly sat up. "Oi!" She looked between her mother and Andy. "We can't tell anyone, can we."

A sullen quiet came over the group. Andy broke it first. "Not for a while. Your mom and I have a lot of things to settle first." Faces that moments ago were lit with happiness were now blank of expression. She looked at Miranda and took her hand. She squeezed it gently, a smirk tipped her lips, "Besides, it's not official until I give her a ring anyway. Miranda squeezed Andy's hand.

The singer turned to their girls. "It won't be long, I promise. I need to finish my tour and your mom has an issue to get out. "She cupped each of the girls chins. "I also promise, when we do tell everyone, we'll all do it together, like the family that we are."

Miranda leaned into Andy. "Exactly!"

Andy broke the silence that surrounded them. "Now, I believe I have an incredible surprise waiting for me inside." She bowed at the waist and gestured back to the house. "Ladies, shall we."

Caroline and Cassidy giggled as they proceeded the older women back inside. Just before she entered the house after Miranda, she looked heavenward. Then said softly, "Thanks Gram." She smiled and headed into meet and greet her peers and begin her part to help her lovers beautiful gift to her get underway


	21. Chapter 21

21

The four returned to the living room. Andy led with a girl at each side, holding her hands and Miranda following behind.

Andy watched with a sense of awe and gratification as her peers and friends moved around the space talking. Emily flitted around as only Emily could. She was on cloud nine. She was sure not even Serena could give her such a feeling of euphoria. She needed to have Amelia schedule a special trip for Miranda's loyal assistant. Surely a private tour of the Grand 'Ole Opry would be a large enough thank you for everything Emily did to make Miranda's, and by extension now her, life easier.

Mask in place, Miranda followed Andrea around the room, watching as she was sincerely greeted by the women filling her living room. Each one was introduced by her lover and each woman was genuinely happy to be there to lend their support.

They were talking to an adorable little blonde, Andy's back was to the group, her attention focused on the other singer as she explained where the idea for her song about taking baseball bat to her cheating boyfriend's truck came from, when all conversations around the room were silenced by a voice.

When the thick Okie accent carried across the room Miranda saw a crooked grin and a gleam in her darling's eyes that she had never seen before.

"So some snot nose gets a fluke number one hit and all of Country music is now supposed to kneel at her feet and pay homage?"

Andy turned slowly and in her serious all business voice replied, "Well if all of the old, washed-up has-beens can't come up with anything new and entertaining, then it's up to those of us with talent to keep the industry going."

Andy stood statuesque, face completely void of expression, with her hands on her hips. Her posture dared anyone to confront her.

The woman facing her moved closer. Eyebrow reaching her hairline, lips pursed thinner than her lovers ever dared. After a few silent moments of staring the corner began to slowly rise on the left side of her mouth. "Getting a little cocky aren't cha?"

Finally Andy smiled one of her million watt smiles and lunged for the smaller woman, engulfing her with her long arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her in a circle. "Red!"

"Hello Darlin'." She squeezed Andy as they spun around.

The younger singer finally set her down, stepping back a bit to look her in the eye. The older woman moved her hands to cup Andy's face and searched her dark eyes. After what felt like a lifetime to Miranda, she smiled, a smile almost equal to her Andrea's, she leaned in and kissed Andy's cheek; a long, caring kiss. It was like the kisses Miranda gave her daughters. Miranda felt warmth fill her knowing this woman held her lover in such high esteem and was willing to show such sincere affection for her.

When she leaned back from Andy her hands moved to the younger woman's shoulders. "Welcome home Andy." Tears filled Andy's eyes when the sincerity of the words and their meaning hit her. She smiled and replied softly, "Thank you."

Movement around the room began again, voices again filled the room and Andy felt her lover's eyes watching them. She turned and granted Miranda a loving smile before turning again to the shorter woman now at her side. Andy took a deep breath and spoke, "I guess I should introduce you." She moved to stand between the two older women who now faced each other. Andy looked at Miranda who now had her iconic Dragon Lady mask firmly in place. "Miranda Priestly, Queen of Fashion," she turned to face the other woman, "please meet the Queen of Country Music, my mentor and my friend, Reba McEntire."

Reba didn't miss the gleam in Andy's eyes as she looked at the beautiful older woman in front of her. She extended her hand to greet the fashion maven. "It's a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you Ms. Priestly."

Miranda accepted the shorter woman's hand firmly. "Miranda, please. And I assure you the pleasure and honor is mine." It wasn't very often that Miranda could say those words and honestly mean them. This woman before her was a powerhouse in her own right and without question Miranda's equal in most every other arena of business. Both were Queens of their domains. It also didn't hurt that her sense of fashion was without reproach. When added to that the regard with which she obviously held her Andrea in, Miranda knew this was a woman that she may someday call a true friend. She gripped the hand in hers more firmly before releasing it.

Behind her Andy heard Emily squeak. She turned to her and the girls to introduce them as well. "Reba. This is Emily Charlton, Miranda's personal assistant." She grinned at the Brit's enthusiastic shake of the older red heads hand. Andy noticed her loves mask slip just enough to let a slight smirk tip her lovely lips. It was a bit funny when she thought about it; Emily worked for one of if not the most influential women in the country and spoke to famous, wealthy people on a regular basis, most without thought to who they were. But there she was, shaking with uncontrollable excitement at meeting one of her oldest friends.

Andy finally laughed out loud at the irony of it. She was smiling at Reba who was smiling and chuckling as well. Apparently she hadn't missed the humor of the situation either.

While standing there laughing, Andy felt a small hand clasp each of hers. Her laughing stopped but her smile grew ten fold. When she looked down her girls were glaring up at her with a look so much like their mothers she shivered inside.

Andy squeezed their hands and looked back at Miranda who was now openly smiling at the three of them. Andy knew at that moment, that keeping their relationship a secret from those who knew her well was not even a possibility. And in all honesty, she didn't want to.

The younger singer looked back at her mentor. "And this is Cassidy," she lifted the girl's hand, then Caroline's, "and this is Caroline." She tightened her hold on their smaller hands. "Our girls." They smiled up at her. "Miranda's daughters."

Miranda stood rigid as she watched for any negative reaction from the Country Music icon. Everyone around the five females was unaware of exactly what was happening. No one had any idea of the fact that they were outing themselves, and that doing so to such a formidable woman could drastically change all their lives. So she waited, smile gone, showing no emotion.

Reba had not missed the look in Andy's eyes when she saw Miranda smiling at them, nor did she miss the immediate change in the fashion maven's expression once Andy had spoken. But when she looked at her young friend she saw an aura of joy and an easiness Reba had never before seen. There was no doubt in her mind that Andy was in love, deeply. And if Miranda and her daughters' reactions were any indication, they were just as head over heels themselves.

The country music queen locked eyes with the industries princess and saw the happiness and contentment shining in her large brandy coloured eyes. 'Finally' Reba thought. Then the corners of her mouth began to creep into her signature grin. "Well it's about time we had some more red heads in the family." She looked from one girl to the other, "and beautiful ones at that!"

Andy dropped her girls' hands and wrapped her arms around Reba. "Thank you Red!"

Reba squeezed her tight. "You don't need to thank me darlin', I'm so happy for you." She glanced at Miranda, her features had softened. "I think you have quite a bit to tell me." She whispered in Andy's ear as she smiled at the older woman over Andy's shoulder.

"Later though." Reba pulled back and held Andy at arms length. "Now what does an old washed-up has-been have to do to get in on this gig of yours?"

Andy flashed her million dollar smile, "Oh I think maybe I know who to talk to about that." She turned to look over her shoulder at her lover and shivered at the look of total love and devotion in Miranda's eyes.

Miranda gave a slight nod before taking the situation in hand. "Emily." Her tone was again icy and quiet. It wouldn't do to start looking soft now. "Inform Nigel we have another model. Tell him I want the Dolce with the plunging neckline" she smirked at Reba as she spoke the next words, "the red one." Reba chuckled out loud and said to Andy "Oh this one's gonna be trouble."

Miranda smirked at her words and continued her instructions to Emily. "Tell him to set up at the corral." This was going to be perfect. "And that I'll want some photos of Andy and Reba together. He'll need to adjust accordingly." Andy beamed a smile at her. Her lips twitched before she continued. "Now, is there some reason my coffee is not in my hand. Is it too much to ask that you do your job?"

Emily actually smirked at her. "Of course not Miranda." She took off to get Miranda's coffee and talk to Nigel about the new 'model'. She was beside herself with excitement and the day was just starting. She hoped quietly that she could get through it with out peeing in her La Perla panties. She giggled as she walked. Wait til she told Serena.


End file.
